Blue Plague's Nine-Tail Fox's Son: The Fall
by Yugioash
Summary: On his way home from battling Nagato Uzumaki, now former leader of the Akatsuki, Naruto passes out in a middle of the woods. But not before hearing the voice of the First Hokage. And when he wakes up, he's in a new world with new monsters. Good news is being the new Nine-Tail Fox comes with a blessing as Naruto have to help a group of survivors led by the world's best hope home.
1. The Arrival of New The Nine-Tail Fox…

**A/N:** I thought to boost the awareness with The Blue Plague series with a crossover with one of my top five most popular stories. The Nine-Tail Fox was fourth after Haki Powered Gum-Gum Monkey D. Luffy, The Legacy of Athena and Hermes series, Naruto's Different Life, and Ninja Piece.

I couldn't use Haki Powered Gum-Gum Monkey D. Luffy because of Zoro's and Luffy's lack of sense of direction would of caused Bruce a major headache with and without Haki, especially Zoro's.

Ninja Piece is possible and maybe later I'll use it. Same goes with The Legacy of Athena and Hermes after the Second Giant War.

As for Naruto's Different Life, it was between that and The Nine-Tail Fox's Son, and I decided on the Nine-Tail Fox's Son over the fact no matter what part in the series (before or after the time skip) as a tailed beast Naruto has one advantage he wouldn't have as a Jinchuriki that won't be revealed until later.

Also I want to point out I started this, story earlier in the Fall than I did with my other crossover: Arashi Uzumaki of the Blue Plague, but still no where in the beginning, so if you want to know what happened in Blue Plague series before the point I used, you got to read the actual books. Just don't let kids read it.

I'm also sensoring curse words as it's too many used in more than just saying usual ways that I can't ignore them all. At least with censoring I'm not going against my usual way of avoiding curse wordsof the Blue Plague series Tomas W. Watson, whose wife is Tina Watson. I should also tell you Watson always based a character after himself in his books, and in the Blue Plague series that's Bruce.

Finally, I don't own the Blue Plague series or the Naruto series or it's characters. But I do know the wife of the writer of the Blue Plague series Tomas W. Watson, whose wife is Tina Watson. I should also tell you Watson always based a character after himself in his books, and in the Blue Plague series that's Bruce.

* * *

**Blue Plague's Nine-Tail Fox's Son: The Fall**

**The Arrival of ****New****The****Nine-Tail****Fox: ****Naruto****Uzumaki**

…Naruto's POV…

I'm exhausted. I'm surprise I made it this far. After battling all the Peins and dealing with Nagato, I'm surprise I made it this far.

Finally, my body gave out as I was about to fall. But before I passed out, there was a bright flash formed from my crystal that surround me blinding.

_Sorry,_ _to do this Naruto, but you're needed elsewhere,_ I thought I heard the voice of the first Hokage Hashirama called out.

…Normal POV…

The light surround the field. Near by a silver hair jonin show up only to be blinded. When it clear, where he thought his student was at was no longer there.

_Naruto,_ _where did you go?_ Kakashi thought.

…In another world…

A blonde spiky hair sixteen year old appeared in front of a hospital, as people rush around him. At first no one noticed him, but then a bald nurse with a goatee noticed the kid.

"Hey, we got a kid hear." the man run to the kid and checked him out.

Until an officer stop him. "Now wait just one minute. We need to make sure this kid isn't bitten."

"But he could be seriously hurt!" the man said.

"Shut up and let me do my job!" the officer ordered he then call his men over. They inspected the young blonde out.

"All clear, sir! No bites, or any severe injuries." One man said.

"Then let me bring him in!" the Bald man said.

"Why? This kid isn't even hurt?" the other guy said.

"What?"

"Yeah, he's seems just passed out."

"It don't matter," the nurse said. "He's here, and he needs protection."

"Fine, bring him in!" the officer said. "We can use him later."

The nurse got the feeling that what the officer meant wasn't good for the kid.

"Mike, help me out! We got another one!"

A doctor with black buzz cut hair came out to help the nurse carry the kid in.

…

It been hours since the kid showed up, and he didn't seem to wake up. Finally, by dawn of the following morning the kid stirred. He opened his eyes, revealing them to be blue.

"Wha—where am I?" the kid asked.

"Oh good, you're finally awake."

The blonde turned to see a nurse. He seemed to be in an ER room.

"Good, with all the life supports being used, I was worried we have to use something more conventional for you," Nurse said.

"I take it I'm in a hospital?" the kid asked.

"Yeah, that's right. What's your name kid?"

"Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said.

"Well Naruto, I say you were lucky. You seem to suffered from extreme exhaustion," the man said. "My name is Bruce I was the one that found you."

"Oh, uh thanks," Naruto responded. "So when can I leave? I got places to go!"

"Well there is the problem," the nurse said. "I'll tell you later. Since you're awake now, you can help out. If we put you too use, hopefully the captain won't throw you in the auditorium."

"Uh—okay." Naruto responded.

Naruto got up and found his vest and headband. "My vest."

"Yeah, we had to remove all of your stuff to keep track of your vitals," Bruce said. "Your pouch and knife is in the drawer."

"Oh, thanks," Naruto opened the drawer and found his pouch and sheath knife his Jonin instructor Kakashi gave him for their mission to capture Orochimaru.

_First_ _mission with Sai and Captain_ _Yamato, _Naruto thought before realizing something. "Hey are there others here with the same headband as mine ever show up with me."

"What?"

"From the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

"Look kid, I have no idea what you're talking about."

_Impossible, how could he not know of the Leaf Village._ Then Naruto remembered hearing something the First Hokage said:

_Sorry,_ _to do this Naruto, but you're needed elsewhere._

_Could_ _it have something to do with that?_

"Look kid, I got a job to do, and I can't stand here baby sitting," Bruce said. "Sit here and get your head together before you head out."

Bruce left the room.

Naruto decided to figure all this out later and put on his vest, attached his pouch to his belt, and knife next to it. Finally Naruto tied his forehead protector-black headband on with a spiral with a stem and triangle that makes it look like a leaf over his forehead with long bands stretching out behind him and headed out.

Naruto found Bruce at a desk, where a doctor was sprawled on top of it and a resident lying on the floor.

"Oh man, not you too Angela," Bruce said.

"You know them?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, the doctor on my desk is my best friend Mike, he's attending. The one on the floor is Angela Bennett. She's third-year ER resident working here with her husband Alex," Bruce said. "They have a sixteen month old son in the boardroom where child care is set up."

"Oh," Naruto responded.

"Help me with Angela, Naruto," Bruce said.

"Sure thing."

Naruto helped Bruce put Angela on Bruce's seat, only for her to wake up.

"Oh Bruce," Angela yawned before turning to Naruto. "And you must be that kid they found yesterday."

"Yeah, my name is Naruto," Naruto responded.

"Angela, why don't you go check on Cade while we take care of Mike here," Bruce said.

"Are you sure?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, I plan to put Naruto here to work anyways," Bruce said.

"Good idea. We don't need that Captain doing something to him now that he's awake," Angela said.

"Hey! I can take care of myself!" Naruto responded.

"I'm sure you can, Naruto, but the captain has his soldiers," Bruce said. "And if he got you in the auditorium, you'll be in greater danger."

"Yeah, okay," Naruto responded. _But_ _only until I find out more of what is going on here._

Angela left to check on her son.

"Okay, Bruce, what are you not telling me?" Naruto asked.

"Well that's the thing. I'm not sure myself," Bruce said. "Out there, there's a virus spreading from bite and cuts that turn humans into Blue monsters that attack other people and infecting them. So far we have no way to treat it, and everyone infected turned. In the Auditorium is those infected with the virus that turned."

"Oh, that's all?" Naruto asked sarcastically while thinking. _Could_ _this be the Akatsuki doing?_ _Nagato_ _did say there was one other leader and_ _as long as I'm not captured they can't_ _complete their goal._

"Hey, why didn't you wake me?" a voice asked.

Naruto and Bruce turned to see Mike getting up. "What day is it?"

"It's Friday, 10:30 in the morning."

"Holy s- how long was I out?' Mike asked.

"About three hours, but we have to talk now," Bruce said.

"Huh?" Naruto responded.

Bruce relayed all the information he had come across, even about workers being thrown in the auditorium just for defying the captain. That was when Mike told him that the military had effectively closed off Shreveport and Bossier. Roadblocks on all roads coming into town. The President had also declared the whole country under martial law, and the ranking officer on scene had total authority. Meaning the Captain had total command over them. Mike learned this from a talkative sergeant he stitched up after he cut himself on some glass.

_Shreveport?_ _Bossier?_ Naruto thought, _There's_ _no place in the Elemental Nations going by those names._ Then it dawn to Naruto of something. _Could it be… I'm not in the Elemental nations._

Mike also relayed that the gunfire they been hearing been going on all over the city. The gangs and predators were out in force, raping and killing anything they wanted.

"Have you got any sleep?" Mike asked

"Yeah, I fell asleep on the toilet taking a s-. I woke up when I hit the floor. I then had to lie on the d- floor until I got feeling back in my legs," Bruce said, p- off. "Everyone falls asleep where someone picks them up and puts them in a chair or on a desk. I fall asleep on the toilet and fall off. Then I have to wait until I can move before I can get off that nasty floor."

"Maybe they wanted to respect your privacy," Naruto chuckled.

"Oh, it's you, you're awake then?" Mike asked.

"Oh yeah, and I feel 100% normal!" Naruto responded.

"Good to hear," Mike said, before asking in a hush tone. "So what is the plan, Bruce?"

"We are leaving in the morning. When Angela gets back I want to offer her and her family to the farm. They are both from Ohio and grew up on farms, so they know how to work. She can't say anything to anyone. I will tell you both of my plans tonight."

"Great, count me in," Naruto said, catching Mike and Bruce off guard.

"You?" Bruce asked. "No offense but do you know how to work on farm?"

"Sort of, but I am a quick learner," Naruto said, remembering all the D-Rank missions he done taking care of farms before he left with Jiriaya on a training mission. "Besides, if what you said about those infected are true, you're going to need more backup that can fight, and I can fight!"

Bruce wanted to argue, but Naruto was right. They'll need all the help they can get.

"Okay, but you have to do what we say!" Bruce responded.

"Fine by me," Naruto responded.

"I'm with you as always, brother," Mike said. "Saturday will be our last day here, or we will die trying." Mike and Bruce knuckle-bumped.

**A/N:** Surprise, I used the point after Nagato to send Naruto into another world. I think it's time I used something different than my usual after Naruto's first battle with Sasuke at the Valley of End. Plus Bruce need all the power he can get with no extra ninja help. Unfortunately (this is a spoil alert) this means since the Five Kage Summit which means Naruto doesn't have Zabuza's sword. But don't worry, he'll have a replacement, just not as cool as one of the legendary swords of the Village Hidden in the Mist. Anyways. I thought this is better than the five kage summit with Naruto and Sasuke's battle there as it would mean Gaara and A would have been caught in the transport which would cause the sand and cloud village big trouble considering those two are their Kages, highest level ninjas of their villages as well as leaders, and since their best replacements would with them (Gaara's would most likely be Kankaro since Temari is destined to marry Shikamaru and live in the leaf and A's is Darui)since they were caught in the blast since they were caught in the blast as well as Kurotsuchi of the Stone Village, Temari of the Sand Village, Shi of the Cloud, and perhaps a few Samurai. It would be good for Bruce, again bad for cloud and Sand. Especially since without Kankaro, Temari would be next best choice for Kazekage. Especially, since all Kazekages are from the same clan and are related to one another and it seem shame to break Kazekage tradition.


	2. Escape Plan with Gossip

**A/N:** I want to point out I started this, story earlier in the Fall than I did with my other crossover: Arashi Uzumaki of the Blue Plague, but still no where in the beginning, so if you want to know what happened in Blue Plague series before the point I used, you got to read the actual books. Just don't let kids read it.

I'm also censoring curse words as it's too many used in more than just saying usual ways that I can't ignore them all. At least with censoring I'm not going against my usual way of avoiding curse wordsof the Blue Plague series Tomas W. Watson, whose wife is Tina Watson. I should also tell you Watson always based a character after himself in his books, and in the Blue Plague series that's Bruce.

Finally, I don't own the Blue Plague series or the Naruto series or it's characters. But I do know the wife of the writer of the Blue Plague series Tomas W. Watson, whose wife is Tina Watson. I should also tell you Watson always based a character after himself in his books, and in the Blue Plague series that's Bruce.

* * *

**Escape Plan with Gossip**

They actually found a perfect job for Naruto, Security. The captain wasn't too happy about it, as he claim to not trust Naruto. But it didn't really matter because Naruto was soon hired due to lack of helping hands. And since there was no time to fit Naruto with a uniform, he was allowed to wear the clothes he came in, but with usual security gear attached to his belt with his own.

It was 9 p.m. on Friday and Naruto was let out of Monitor duty for break.

"First night on the job and I have monitor duty. How lame can this be?" Naruto said before thinking, _Then again, less danger less likelihood of my demon instincts kicking in._

Naruto reached into his clothes and pulled out a necklace with a green stone attached. _The First Hokage helped me regain control, but that was only after his chakra sealed in his necklace summoned him. But would it work in another world?_

Naruto ran into Bruce who just came out of a room with a patient on life support.

"Oh hey Naruto. How is security?" Bruce asked.

"Boring. I got monitor duty." Naruto said.

"Got to start somewhere Naruto," Bruce said. "Besides, less likelihood you have to deal with the Captain there."

"Oh, I got something to say about that guy," Naruto said. "I saw him toss in another worker in the auditorium. No wonder they were willing to hire a kid."

"Well come on, you might as well come with me," Bruce said.

Bruce and Naruto headed to the front of the ER when they heard automatic gunfire coming from the waiting area. Bruce dove to the floor pushing Naruto down with him, crawling to the wall. Bruce had his .45 in the small of his back in a body holster. It looked like a corset made of elastic that was held in place with Velcro. The suppressor was in a holster not attached to the gun; four extra magazines were on his ankles in similar holsters. He didn't want to pull it out until he had a viable threat, so he reached into his pocket, pulling out his switchblade. He did not open it but did keep it in his hand.

Naruto on other hand had his usual ninja gear: kunai knives, three prong kunais, shurikans, his knife, smoke bombs, flash bombs, paper bombs, as well as his scrolls for some of his most powerful jutsus but Bruce was making it hard to reach for them.

"Bruce, I can't reach my pouch," Naruto responded.

"Don't worry about it," Bruce said.

"But Bruce…"

Naruto didn't get much to talk as there was a lot of fire in the front of the ER. From the sound, more than a couple of dozen people were exchanging fire with each other. Then, an explosion shook the floor. Then a long blast from a machine gun—only belt-fed weapon could fire for that length of time. The firefight lasted for about eight minutes, but it seemed years to Bruce. As suddenly as it started, it stopped. Then there was a single shot form M-4s and sidearms, and they were getting close. Bruce recognized the sound of battle as one of tempo of battle.

"There's a battle going on, and it sounds like it's getting closer," Bruce said noticing that Naruto wasn't under him.

"That's great," Naruto responded appearing behind Bruce.

"How did you get behind me?" Bruce asked.

"Long story," Naruto responded. "Let's go check it out. But let me lead since I'm supposed to be the security."

"Oh, right," Bruce responded.

They crawled their way pass the nurse and doctor's area. When they reached another hallway, they heard screams one from the left and the other from the right. Then Naruto got hit by a powerful scent of sewage decaying in sun.

"Gaw, what is that?" Naruto responded holding his hands over his nose.

"I don't know, but it makes me feel sick," Bruce responded.

_I pick a bad time to use my super sensitive nose,_ Naruto's eyes were watering to the point he was blind. _It's so bad, it's hard to focus chakra to lower my sense of smell._

Using his sense of hearing, Naruto manage to lead to the source of the screaming for Bruce. Two people were wrestling with a woman on the floor in the hallway, one appeared to be a man, the other one a woman. He risked another look and saw the blue-skinned woman attacker grab the person's arm and bite. The scream coming from it was filled with pain, hopelessness, and terror that was impossible to describe.

Fortunately, that scream was enough to knock some sense into Naruto long enough for him to focus chakra to his nose, lowering his sense of smell. Naruto got up and raced over to help out.

Meanwhile, Bruce grabbed an IV pole. Sliding along the floor to the pole, Bruce pulled the top half out of the stand. Now, he had a four-foot metal pipe that at least gave him some distance.

Naruto manage to tackle a female grab his knife, charged it with electricity and struck her at the base of the skull. Bruce and Mike both had told him only soldiers were supposed to kill the infected (dumb really) but Naruto kept sending lightning chakra through his knife until the woman stopped moving. Only Naruto did killed her.

"Uh…" Naruto responded, then quickly stabbed the infected while looking like he fell over.  
"oops, it appears I killed her, Naruto responded.

One of the soldiers that turned out to be the captain. "Are you kidding me? That was stupid!" Captain said. "Civilians aren't supposed to kill infected. Give me one reason why I shouldn't throw you into the auditorium kid?"

"It was an accident…" Naruto responded.

"Give the kid a break, Captain. At least he made our jobs easier," one guy said as he shot one of the infected.

The captain was about to argue when another soldier ran up to him and whispered into his ear. The captain looked at the soldier and headed out of the ER at a fast pace with the soldier following. A steady of tempo of gunfire could be heard from the front of the hospital.

Naruto sighed in relief. It seems whatever was going on outside saved his life.

"That was some guts," Bruce said. "The captain looked like he was ready to kill you."

"Yeah. Thank god for whatever is going on outside."

"Gang and Blues are going on outside," Mike said. "They were trying to break through."

"That makes sense," Bruce responded.

"Come on; Angela is in the break room. Let's go."

Bruce and Naruto followed Mike out into the hallway where the infected attack a woman. The infected were put on stretchers and moved out of the hallway, but it didn't help with the smell. The smell was still strong enough that they can taste it, and the taste was worse than the smell. They entered the break room, closing the door behind them. Angela was crouched down in the corner.

"Is it over?" Angela asked.

"For now," Mike replied.

"Then what is all that shooting outside?" She asked.

"Probably the military shooting infected that came because of the noise," Mike said.

"Well, what's the plan?" she asked, walking over to them.

Naruto noticed Angela was a very young looking doctor, with small stature and long, brunette, curly hair. If he didn't know better he would think she was a teenager. Judging from the way Mike and Bruce looked at her, se might as well be one of their kids.

"Angela," Bruce started, "we all need to go into the bathroom so we can talk without someone walking in on us. We can't risk someone finding out because the more people that know, then it's a greater risk. But if one of the staff comes in here and sees you walking out of the bathroom with two men and a teenager, rumors will fly. With that thought, if a soldier walks in, we can blow it off as some kinky action, but you do have to think about your reputation. I also don't want your husband to go crazy."

"Bruce, screw reputation! This is end-of-the-world s-! If you think we have even a small chance to get out of here, I'm in, but I have to get my baby. IF you can do that, I will walk out of the bathroom butt naked telling everyone you two were good, and Naruto was just curious pervert."

"Hey!" Naruto responded.

"As far as my husband, he wouldn't believe it. He knows i love him," she replied.

"Really? Pervert teenager?" Naruto asked.

"Better than an adult taking advantage over a teenager," Bruce said as they headed to the bathroom.

"Let's just hope we don't have to go that far, because I would have some explaining to do with my wife," Mike responded.

The bathroom in the break room was unisex and had a shower in it for decontamination. It was large and fit four very easily. Bruce looked at the shower with longing as he closed the door and locked it.

Then he motioned others to lean closer and outlined his plan in a whisper. "At 5 a.m. Angela, go get your son and tell them you are taking him to the ER so a pediatrician can examine him because the last time you were there, he had a fever, and with close proximity of the kids, you want to make sure he is okay so nothing can spread. Then you tell your husband to meet us in front of the cafeteria. After everyone is there, we walk down the hall to the loading docks. Then, we walk around the back of the hospital to the parking lot. As we leave, I'm going to spin the tires and drive out very fast. This will get the attention of the soldiers and make them run to the front of the hospital. As the soldiers are distracted, Kelly, a nurse in the ER, will yell for everyone to run on out to the ambulance bay to their cars."

"Why are we going to make noise leaving? Why not just sneak away?" Angela asked.

"I want to give the ER staff a chance to leave," Bruce said.

"No offense, Bruce but your plan has a lot of risk," Naruto responded.

"But if we stay here, we will die," Bruce said.

"I know, but what I'm getting at is, why don't you leave the distraction of the soldiers to me?" Naruto asked.

"You?" Mike asked.

"Hey, I'm a lot more clever than I look. I use to pull pranks in my childhood including many distractions," Naruto said.

"Naruto, if you do that, you will have to find a way to meet with us at the parking lot," Bruce stated.

"Don't worry about it," Naruto said patting Bruce, leaving a hidden seal on him. "I'll be back with you guys in a flash before the soldiers know what hit them."

Bruce didn't like this, but his gut told him Naruto might be best for this. "Okay, we'll leave the distraction to you."

"I'm in too," Angela said.

"Shouldn't you talk to your husband?" asked Mike.

"He'll be in or he can stay here, but me and my baby are out of this place," she said with determination.

Just then, someone knocked on the door causing everyone to freeze.

"I'm in here," Angela said loudly.

"Hurry up. There's a line out here," came a reply.

Bruce motioned for them to lean back in the little huddle.

"Are there any questions?" Bruce asked.

Other than a few inputs they were satisfied. Mike was about to reach for the door when Angela grabbed his hand.

"Wait," she said, taking her scrub top off then undoing her scrub pants. "You take off your tops and at like you're pulling up your pants when we walkout." She said.

"I can't. I have a gun on me." said Bruce. Mike was taking off his top, exposing his large chest. Naruto shrugged and took off his vest and the top of his suit, revealing his own muscular body. It wasn't as big as Mike, but it was clear Mike was more of a weight lifter while Naruto was more cardio and flexibility in difference in muscle tone. Still, Naruto put on his vest, just left it unzipped.

"Well, we have to sell to whoever is out there we were doing something she aid.

"Okay," Bruce replied kicking his shoes off and pulling his scrub pants and underwear off. He moved his magazines under his shirt with his body holster.

Naruto whistled lowly noticing below Bruce's waist.

"Not shy, are you?" Angela gasped looking down.

"You were the one who just pulled her top off in front of us, showing off hooters," Bruce said, naked from the waist down, not paying attention to the fact Angela and Naruto weren't looking above his waist.

"It's not like you haven't seen hooters before, Bruce, but you're probably right," she said, reaching around and taking off her bra. She then looked at Mike's muscle packed chest then to Bruce's—ah—muscular legs.

"You guys work out a lot, don't you?" she said.

Every day. Seems like Naruto does too," Bruce noted Naruto's muscles, who was still staring in shock. "Now, let's go before something comes up; I would prefer not walking out with a boner," Bruce said, looking at Angela's sexy body.

Mike and Angela giggled as Naruto finally broke from his trance. "Please don't say that while naked around me, again." Naruto said earning more laughs.

Mike grabbed the door with his shirt in hand, holding up his pants. Angela had her shirt and bra in one hand, holding up her pants with the other. Naruto just kept his shirt in hand avoiding contact with Bruce while he was naked from the waist down except for socks as he followed them. When they walked out into the break room, there were two female nurse, one male nurse, and a soldier standing in a line outside the door. All four stood, shocked, with mouths open.

"Dr. Collins, Bruce, what are you doing?" Claire, one of the female RN, asked, holding her hand over her mouth still looking at each of them.

"Teaching anatomy," Bruce said.

They walked to the other side of the break room, laid their clothes on the table and started redressing. Bruce kept his back to the wall as he got dressed in case his top came up. He didn't want to advertise that he was armed.

"Is class over?" Samantha, the other female nurse, asked. "If it's not, I'd like a lesson," she said, giggling.

"We an have our own class," Gavin, the male RN, said hopefully.

"You don't look like the,," Clair said to Gavin, who was overweight.

"I'm in shape," said the young soldier.

"No, that's okay," said Samantha walking into the bathroom.

The four finished getting dressed and walked out of the break room to find the hall had been mopped and clean. Angela left to talk to her husband. Naruto went back to monitor duty.

It was almost 11 p.m., and despite having almost no sleep, Bruce was buzzing from adrenaline. There were giggles and smirks from everyone in the ER had heard about the break room incident. Bruce and Mike were use to this kind of stuff, but poor Angela was getting the blunt of the gossip.

Bruce was making rounds at 2 a.m. when Mike came up and told him Dr. Caldwell had tried to rip him a new one. Mike said he told him if he didn't like his actions to fire him so he could go home. They both laughed as Mike walked off to check on his patients. Then Brue saw Angela in the front of the ER, looking at him. She gave a nod and a sexy wink. A nurse beside her started laughing. The shooting had almost come to a stop an hour ago; now, only an occasional shot could be heard.

At 4:30, Naruto came out from monitor duty and saw Bruce talking to a nurse name Kelly. Brue grabbed his bag and headed to Naruto. "Ready?"

"Oh yeah. I'm going to the basement and get some food to distract the soldiers," Naruto said.

"Good, now go." Bruce said.

Naruto headed down to the cafeteria, he got the tray of food together and headed out. The cafeteria wasn't far from the Ambulance bay, where Bruce, Mike, Angela, a sixteen month old Angela was carrying, and a young man Naruto guess was Angela's husband. The doors were open, but it already show bad news: The Captain and two of his men.


	3. Escape from the Hospital

**A/N:** I want to point out I started this, story earlier in the Fall than I did with my other crossover: Arashi Uzumaki of the Blue Plague, but still no where in the beginning, so if you want to know what happened in Blue Plague series before the point I used, you got to read the actual books. Just don't let kids read it.

I'm also censoring curse words as it's too many used in more than just saying usual ways that I can't ignore them all. At least with censoring I'm not going against my usual way of avoiding curse wordsof the Blue Plague series Tomas W. Watson, whose wife is Tina Watson. I should also tell you Watson always based a character after himself in his books, and in the Blue Plague series that's Bruce.

Finally, I don't own the Blue Plague series or the Naruto series or it's characters. But I do know the wife of the writer of the Blue Plague series Tomas W. Watson, whose wife is Tina Watson. I should also tell you Watson always based a character after himself in his books, and in the Blue Plague series that's Bruce.

* * *

**Escape from the Hospital**

The moment Naruto saw the Captain and his goons, he quickly went back into the cafeteria and hid.

_Great,_ _I was hoping we get to the distraction before dealing with him,_ Naruto thought. _I'm sure Bruce can handle this guy,_ _but_ _for my part_ _I can't be seen_._ Fortunately, I prepared for this kind of situation._

Naruto grabbed the tray and disappeared with it so fast it looked like a flash. When he reappeared he was in a closet next to the elevator.

During his rounds and monitor duties after Bruce gave his plans, Naruto had searched the hospitals and even marked a few places with seals or markings that let him use a teleport jutsu known as the flying thundergod jutsu. He also learn how to lock cameras with the help of a University Police wanted to leave the hospital and made it clear with theories on how he would kill the captain.

Naruto left the closet and took the elevator to the ER.

Once the elevator doors, Naruto walked back into the ER. Naruto walked up to the phone, finding a series of numbers and for what. Naruto hit the button for the intercom.

"Attention, this is Naruto Uzumaki here to report that the captain is being attacked in the ambulance bay. All soldiers not guarding the conference room been ordered to help. All hospital staffs are asked to vacate the hallway to the elevator and stairs.

Sure enough as soon as Naruto hang up hospital staff left the hallway and soldiers came running toward the stairs. But the moment they opened it they set off a set smoke bombs containing knock out gas causing a flash and smoke. Soldiers started coughing follow by thumps of soldiers passing out.

Meanwhile, Naruto was already out of range taking his tray to the boardroom, suspecting the soldiers should be out for hours.

Naruto reach the boardroom, finding the soldiers sitting in chairs in front of the door going into the board room. As he got closer, the soldiers look up.

"Hey guys, the captain had some girls go down to the kitchen to cook some food. He said we had to feed all the soldiers before the staff could eat," Naruto aid.

That erased the suspicions off their faces as they stood, shouldering their weapons. "You have got to like the captain," one said.

"Well, bone appetite," Naruto said as he was a foot from them. He took the dome lid off setting off a flash bomb trap. Naruto quickly closed his eyes but the soldiers weren't lucky as they were blinded.

"Ah! What the heck!" soldiers yelled.

But they didn't have time to respond as Naruto took out two kunai knives and used them to take them out and paralyze them. Naruto checked on the kids and saw they were all asleep and a lady waving him out. By the look of it, she was hospital staff.

Naruto walked up to another phone, picked it up and hit the number for the intercom. "This is Naruto Uzumaki reporting for Bruce. All staff are free to leave. Those with kids come and get them now. Also, would a nurse name Kelly call those upstairs and let them know what's going on."

With that Naruto heard commotion of people leaving and others coming to the hospital. Naruto disappeared in a flash and reappear next to Bruce who was standing guard outside a mini cooper, causing Bruce and those in the car to jump.

"How did you do that?" Bruce asked.

"Tell you later. Ready to go!" Naruto responded.

"Yeah. Just waiting for you," Bruce said.

Naruto nodded and squeeze into the back with Angela Alex and Cade. There wasn't much room even with Angela's size, and Cade had to ride on Angela's lap with the seat belt over both. Bruce put on oakleys and climbed into the ignition and started the car. Just then a Caddo sheriff car pulled in behind them. Bruce and Mike were grabbing their weapons when Bruce recognize it.

"Hold it, Mike. It's Jerry," Bruce said as he and Mike got out of the mini. They had a quick talk learning that the Air Force base was the only rescue center operational. All schools and the coliseum is lost. Homeland already decided to not evacuate the hospital in risk of bringing infection into a safe zone. Anyone not reporting to a shelter is to be killed.

With a few more words of advice about where not to go and that the infected seem attracted to noise, Jerry left, and Bruce and Mike climbed back into the mini. Bruce backed out and pulled onto the road. Then, popping the clutch and spinning the tires, he sped down the road, driving like a bat out of Hell.

"You are not Jason Bourne," Mike said as Bruce weaved around stalled cars.

"Of course not; I'm in the Italian job," Bruce replied, letting out a rebel yell and sped down the road, earning laughs.

_Oh, yeah, so worth sticking with this guy,_ Naruto thought.


	4. Race to the Trailer

**A/N:** I want to point out I started this, story earlier in the Fall than I did with my other crossover: Arashi Uzumaki of the Blue Plague, but still no where in the beginning, so if you want to know what happened in Blue Plague series before the point I used, you got to read the actual books. Just don't let kids read it.

I'm also censoring curse words as it's too many used in more than just saying usual ways that I can't ignore them all. At least with censoring I'm not going against my usual way of avoiding curse wordsof the Blue Plague series Tomas W. Watson, whose wife is Tina Watson. I should also tell you Watson always based a character after himself in his books, and in the Blue Plague series that's Bruce.

Finally, I don't own the Blue Plague series or the Naruto series or it's characters. But I do know the wife of the writer of the Blue Plague series Tomas W. Watson, whose wife is Tina Watson. I should also tell you Watson always based a character after himself in his books, and in the Blue Plague series that's Bruce.

* * *

**Race to the Trailer**

Naruto quickly learned that Bruce can be a crazy driver when his and those with him lives were endanger, although Bruce's crazy driving isn't much safer.

Bruce sped down the road heading to Market Street, and from there, they would hit I-22o to cross the Red River and head to Haughton. Driving through deserted neighborhoods at sixty miles per hour, dodging stalled cars. Bruce made the little Mini's engine scream. They looked out the windows as the world speeding by. Infected were everywhere they looked.

They were two miles from Market Street when Bruce saw a group of infected running toward them on the road. Shifting down, Bruce stomped on the gas, heading toward the small mob.

"This is not the beast!" Mike reminded Bruce, referring to one of their vehicles back at their land, as Bruce steered the car toward them.

When the small mob was only ten yards away, Bruce yanked the emergency brake up, cranking the steering wheel to the left. The little Mini whipped around, and Bruce dropped to reverse, stomping on the gas.

Thumps of bodies sounded as Bruce plowed the Mini backward through the group. When there were fewer thumps, Bruce spun the steering wheel, whipping the front around and sending several infected airborne. Never losing forward momentum, Bruce shoved the shifter to third, dumping the clutch. The tires smoked until they gripped the asphalt, shooting the Mini forward.

Bruce had to dodge several more that wandered onto the road, only clipping a few and leaving more dents on the Mini. Coming up to Market, the road was blocked with a large pile-up. Bruce didn't even hit the brakes as he turned the wheel, jumping the curb to the sidewalk. Driving down the sidewalk. The infected woman looked through the window at them, hissing, lifting his hand off the gearshift, Bruce shot her the finger. When the Mini reached the end of the sidewalk, it went airborne. Landing with a shower of sparks, the infected woman bounced on the hood. Bruce spun the wheel, turning left down Market, and the woman slid off, hitting the pavement hard.

Continuing the wild ride, Cade was laughing with all the bouncing and weaving down the road. Alex was helping Angela in comforting Cade as they had their arms around him, but to Cade this was just a fun ride. Naruto on other hand was using chakra to keep himself mobilize to his seat as Bruce sped up to eighty miles per hour as they crossed Herne, the last large intersection they would go through. Just as they cleared the intersection, Mike's window exploded from a gunshot, showering him in glass.

Cade stopped laughing at the sound of the gunshot. Bruce floored the gas, running the speedometer up to a hundred miles per hour, weaving back and forth across the two lanes. Looking in his mirror, Bruce thought he saw movement coming out of a pharmacy. Off in the distance, they could hear large explosions through Mike's blown-out window.

"Keep down in case they come out on the road," Bruce said, wishing for a rocket engine under the hood.

"Would you please quit weaving so much?" Mike pleaded, almost pulling the "oh s-" handle off the roof.

"Can't. It is a lot harder to hit a moving target," Bruce replied, passing a stalled semi in the outside lane then whipping back in front of it. He would use it as a shield from whoever shot at them. Coming up on the ramp, Bruce slowed to sixty miles per hour, making the turn like the Mini was on rails then flooring the Mini again, pulling onto the interstate. The Red River Bridge was right in front of them. As Bruce started to reach the peak, he lifted his foot off the gas. When they topped the bridge, he slammed on the brakes. pulling the emergency brake, and turned the wheel hard to the right. there was a large pile-up in front of them, and they had stopped less than a foot from a car that was upside down. They sat there for a few seconds with the engine idling.

"Unless this machine can climb mountain of vehicles, I don't think we can get through that," Naruto said.

"Then it's a good thing westbound is clear." Bruce said, motioning to the other side of the bridge over concrete divider.

Naruto got the sinking feeling in his gut that divider divides the two sides for a reason, but it does look like they have a better chance clearing that than this pile up.

Bruce released the brake, put it in first, popped the clutch, and headed back down the bridge. At the bottom of the bridge, he eased the Mini on the grass, crossing the median. Once he was back on pavement, he floored the Mini, squealing the tires with each change of the gears. "Kind of feels weird going the wrong direction on the interstate," Bruce said.

"Wait, what?" Naruto responded as everyone else was wide-eyed, wanting the amusement ride to end. Once they cleared the Bridge, Bruce just stayed on the westbound side. When Bruce could see for a distance, he ran the Mini up to 120 miles per hour, flooring the gas.

"Bruce, if we go much faster, we're going back in time!" Mike yelled with the wind beating in the open window.

"Hard to hit a fast target, brother!" Bruce yelled back. "This is as fast as it will go with all of the weight in it. Jake and I had it up to 140 after we souped up the engine. Unless we hit the nitro," Bruce yelled to be heard over the air coming through the broken window. Mike snapped his head to Bruce at the mention of nitro.

Naruto got no idea nitro was, but he already got the feeling they were faster than Rock Lee without his training weights.

As they ran through Bossier off to the right, they could see planes taking off from the Air Force base. They could see other planes making passes in the distance, dropping bombs and making gun runs in Bossier and Shreveport. A helicopter flew over them, heading to the base. Before they lost sight of the chopper, they saw it release several missiles off of its side

Seeing that, Bruce reached up, flipping the nitro switch, giving Mike a heart attack. When the nitro hit the engine, it let out a loud whine, pinning everyone to the seats, including Naruto, and Bruce let out a rebel yell. The speedometer slammed down on 140, the max as the Mini shot down the interstate.

As they approached the Haughton exit, Bruce yelled, "When we stop, Angela, you stay in the car with Cade. I want everyone to get out and put on a vest we took from the soldiers and grab a weapon. Alex, after you get yours on, get Cade, then Angela, you put on the last vest and weapon. I am going to lead; Naruto, you behind me, then Angela and Alex with Cade. Mike, you protect our back.

Everyone nodded as Bruce pulled off the interstate, turning off the nitro. The Mini shot through intersection into the race track parking lot, going airborne several time. It was full of vehicles parked in every direction. Bruce weaved through the lot until he came to the far side of the parking lot that bordered I-20. He pulled up to the horse area and stopped the car in a cloud of smoke.

"Is everyone all right?" Bruce asked, grabbing his door handle.

"I don't now. Are we finish?" Alex asked, waiting for the car to fly again.

A grinning Bruce nodded then jumped out and headed to the back of the Mini. He grabbed a vest and put it on, ignoring the blood he felt. He then grabbed the SAW, making sure the belt hadn't kinked a round was chambered, then flicked the safety off. He shoved his .45 with the suppressor, thanking god he and Mike manage to snatch extra vests while Naruto was creating a distraction and after they took down the captain.

Mike got out and put on a vest, grabbing an M-4 with a 203 with Alex doing the same. Naruto took off his vest before strapping on the military vest and then putting on his regular vest over it getting weird looks.

"I'll wear this military vest, but not with my own under it. I got something in these slots I might need for emergency," Naruto explained patting the scroll pockets. Bruce and Mike just nodded. Mike ran over the weapon, making sure it was loaded and a grenade in tube. Alex only knew how to check the M-4 and left the 203 alone. Although they had plenty of vests, they didn't have enough guns for everyone, but Naruto volunteered to go without one, as he claim he'll be fine, and Bruce got a gut feeling Naruto was right. Especially with the fact Naruto claimed he handled Military stationed at the hospital. Bruce been in the army and Rangers, and he knew it was hard to pass by anything with a soldier, much less a team.

When Alex was done, he went to he door, grabbing Cade as Angela went to the back and put on a vest and grabbed a plain M-r. With her little frame, the vest swallowed her; the bottom stopped at her thighs. She checked the M-4 like Mike had instructed. Alex kept Cade as they walked to the front of the Mini where Bruce was standing.

Bruce looked at the Mini with a little sadness. It was covered in dents, and steam was pouring out from under the body. Several fluids were pooling under the engine. It was one of three compromises on vehicles his family went through, mostly because he wanted one after watching a Jason Bourne movie.

Back on their 210 acres of LLC land, they had multiple vehicles. Four 4x4 electric buggies, plus one they bought that was under repairs. Seven four-wheeler ATVs, two side-by-side ATVs, and six dirt bikes of various sizes. All were bought used and repaired and restored.

Both Mike's wife Nancy and Bruce's wife Debbie had SUVs. Mike had a Ford truck and Bruce had a Chevy truck, something the two differ in, other than the fact Bruce was a Ranger while Mike was a Marine. Because of it, Mike's family had Fords, and Bruce's had Chevys. Mike had an F-250 to Bruce's 2500. Both quad cabs were diesels and 4x4s, and they had restored them.

The only other compromise other than the Mini was the kidmobile and the beast.

The kidmobile was what they refer the GMC suburban 4x4 diesel with mudding tires and a front bumper that could take out a tank with a huge winch. Bruce and Debbie had three kids: Steve was the oldest at eighteen, Jake the middle child at 17, and the baby girl Dannielle at 16. Mike and Nancy also had three kids with the oldest being Matt at 17, and the twins David and Marry both at 16. Since they started living together and the moment Steve had a license the kids been taking the kidmobile to school, together, and after each one got their license they took turns driving. The parents wanted to make sure if the kids were wreck, they would be fine; the other car probably wouldn't be, but that was their problem.

Now only five of the kids use it, though, as Mike bought Steve a quad cap 4x4 when he graduated high school. Mike didn't buy him a Ford in fear of dealing of Bruce's revenge in a form of a prank that will end with Mike's humiliation.

Then there was the beast: a.k.a. 1992 turbo charged Range Rover armored up to be like a personal family tank.

The beast was a project of Mike's and Bruce's. They wanted to make a private tank after seeing a program on the Discovery Channel about armored cars. They put quarter-inch steel around the engine compartment and around the body inside the doors. They put an extra fuel tank like the ones they put on all the family vehicles, but then they surrounded it with steel. On the underside of the body, they put a V hull for a blast purposes—not that they expected one, but it did look cool.

A problem was seen by Danny after they welded a V hull on. She asked them how they could change the oil. After they ran Danny off, they cut the hull off and welded brackets so they could bolt it on.

They couldn't afford the bullet-resistant glass, and this really p- them off. As they were talking about working some overtime to pay for some glass. Mary came up to them and said, "Why don't you just put metal over the window and put a camera on the roof to drive by?" After they ran her off, they put bolt studs along the windows and cut steel that would fit over the window that could be bolted on. Then they put three cameras forward: one an infrared, one color, and one black and white. Then they put one camera on the back and two more looking left and right. Next, they put an extra alternator and spare battery with a fifteen-inch LED monitor that would fold down for the driver and two monitors that folded down from the roof for the passenger.

Finally, were the tires: forty-inch mudding tires with a run flat ore and the 650-pound front bumper and 300-pound rear bumper, with winches.

Then they lowered the beast off the rack, breaking all four of the suspension springs. They didn't take into account the extra ton plus of weight they had put on the body. After crying in private with each other, they lifted the beast back up, putting heavy duty springs and brakes on it. The entire project took the two over six months with the family helping.

The wives could now reupholster any vehicle in hours, something the duo could not master to save their lives. Everyone in the family could tear down an engine, be it diesel or gas, fix it, then put it back together. The duo was very careful to destroy any record of the money that was put into the beast. They had built it for fun and nothing more. They could joke that they had an armored car that seated six and could go anywhere with the foot-wide tires. It had been very rarely driven the two years that it had been completed. It stayed on jacks beside the shop under a shed the kids had built for it.

When the infection hit and Mike and Bruce was called to the hospital, Debbie recommended they take the Beast instead of the Mini. But Bruce was persistent on using the Mini in case the family needed the Beast.

With all the vehicles the family had, it only made sense that they had several fuel tanks around the property. There were over two thousand gallons of diesel and one thousand gallons of gas on the property in underground tanks. When the fuel prices dropped, they would fill them up. It always worked out just right. When fuel hit five dollars a gallon several years before, they never had to fill up until it came back down to three dollars a gallon. Buying in bulk they got the fuel cheaper than a gas station. But at the first sign of the outbreak, Bruce had the family double their supplies in case everything did go downhill.

With regret, Bruce turned and looked around. He couldn't see anyone, but he felt like someone was watching them. Turning back to look the way they had come, he could see figures walking toward them and a few running.

He turned to the group. "Don't fire unless you have to. Remember, infected are attracted to sound," he said as another explosion shook the ground. Bruce reached inside the Mini, taking the packet out of the glove box with the insurance information. he didn't want to leave an address behind.

Nodding at Mike, Bruce turned and led the group to a the building that housed the stands for the racetrack. As he adjusted the SAW until it hung loosely off his shoulder, Naruto opened up his senses by releasing the chakra he was using to block it. Not completely like before, not wanting to be overwhelmed by smell of infected like last time, but just enough that he could smell as well as hear anything coming at him.

So when a door opened _n_ front of them on the side of the building, Naruto wasn't surprise to see four thugs walked out with pants down to the knees. One held a pump shot gun and the other two held what looked like .22s. rifles, and a bat. Obviously the one with the shot gun was the leader, as he held up his hand as the other three stood shoulder to shoulder. Even without the pants being at their ankles, Naruto could smell that they were disturbed from sex.

"Now, you b-, we want some of the guns you have. Since we are hardcore gangsters, we could kill you and take them, but if we kill you, the blues will show up with the gunshots. So just put the guns down and run off like p-," he said, and the others laughed.

"Blues?" Bruce asked in a flat tone, not realizing Naruto had made a series of hand signs.

"Infected, you stupid m-. Now hurry up; we know you white m- can't shoot someone," the head thug, flashing gold front teeth.

"You need to leave," Bruce warned.

"I'm fixing to take the b- and—" he started to say before something slashed through the side of his throat. The leader dropped dead, as Naruto was behind him and behind Naruto were three puffs of smoke with three bodies below it.

"Naruto, what—"

Bruce turned to see that Naruto was missing and a feed sack was in his place.

Naruto jumped down and walked up to them. "Sorry. I thought it be quicker and quieter for a sneak attack."

"How did you do that?" Bruce asked in amazement and shock.

"Later. We need to go before blues find us," Naruto responded.

Bruce nodded and led them to the back of the race track. Lack of sleep was starting to take effect. Bruce didn't admit it, but on the interstate he swore he pass a monkey ridding a hippo. Only one not as tired as the rest was Naruto, due to the fact he didn't go as long as the others without sleep.

They got to the back of the racetrack and walked into the woods. They could see houses coming from them, but they continued forward. Then, they would hear an explosion from Shreveport. They came out of the trees to the road that went to a trailer park. Bruce turned and looked at everyone, whispering to stay close. The entrance to the trailer park was only a hundred yards down the road, which they ran.

When they entered the trailer park, they ran to the closest trailer and crouched down beside it, listening. The park had three rows like teeth of a fork; each had trailer on each side. There were over a hundred and fifty trailers, and the one Bruce was leading them to the one on the last fork at the end of the lane.

Bruce stood and told everyone to stay close as he slung SAW across his back and pulled out .45. The easiest way would have been to cut through the rows, but many of the trailers had fences around the yards, so Bruce took off down the front to the last lane with everyone in single file. They turned into the last lane at a fast jog and continued to the end until they made it to the trailer. Everyone came in under the carpet awning. Bruce motioned Mike to open the door.

Mike reached into his messenger bag and pulled out the keys and started to turn the three locks. He noticed several new dents in the door but didn't think anything of it. As he turned the last lock, they heard a scream from a trailer behind them. They all dropped down to their knees. Mike opened the door, motioning Alex Angela and Naruto to get inside with Cade. Angela and Alex ran past him up the stairs into the trailer. Naruto on other hand stayed behind, but Bruce didn't argue as Mike then called for Bruce to come over.

"Where do you think it came from?" Mike asked.

"Behind us to the left. One of the trailers there," Bruce replied, looking in that direction.

"Well, let's get inside, brother." Mike said, waiting for Bruce.

"No, I'm going to see what that was," Bruce said, taking the SAW off and handing it to Mike.

"Bruce, we're physically exhausted. We have to rest," Mike said.

"Not me!" Naruto said. "Let me go check it out."

"Mike, Naruto, get your a- inside and wait for me."

"Heck no! I had more sleep than the two of you combine," Naruto said.

"No way! If I'm not back in a few hours, then I won't be back. If I come running, get ready to leave fast."

"You have an hour, and only if Naruto goes with you," Mike said. "If neither of you make it back, I'm coming for you two."

"You will not come after me. Someone has to make it back," Bruce said in a harsh tone.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure both of us make it back," Naruto said, as he took out a three point knife and stabbed it into the ground. "I may not look like it, but I'm fast."

Bruce and Mike sighed.

"Fine," Bruce responded, "But Naruto, you better stay beside me."

Naruto nodded as he got up, leaving his knife behind. Mike took it with him—not wanting gangsters to find it and take it, failing to realize he made Naruto's promise even easier.

Bruce and Naruto headed to the backyard. There was a six-foot wood fence around the yard, and they approached the fence, pausing and listening. Bruce didn't hear anything close, but Naruto could hear a lot going on in the trailer, and smell it too. There was an infected in there along with five humans. The infected scent wasn't as strong as ones in the hospital, even with his sense of smell still being lower than normal, but Naruto still recognize the scent.

They jumped over the fence and landed in a crouch behind a trailer. Staying low, they moved behind the trailer to his front. The scream was coming from the next one. They stopped at the corner of the trailer and look around the corner. He saw a Cadillac Escalade parked on the street in front of the trailer with the screams. Bruce and Naruto crept up to what Bruce believed should be the living room window. They glance inside before Bruce pulled both of them back. There were three men standing around the room with two people on the floor.

"One of those guys was rapping a woman," Naruto said.

"I know, I saw," Bruce said.

"What are we going to do?" Naruto asked.

"Let me think!" Bruce responded.

Naruto sighed. This was why he suggested he went alone. He knew the group were tired just by how they were moving and it be easier if he went in alone since he was least tired.

Bruce and Naruto circled the trailer, and eased up the steps to the back door. Reaching the top, Bruce put his hand on the doorknob and said a little prayer as he turned it. The knob turned as the two eased the door open, moving inside quickly, Naruto closing the door gently before someone noticed the light it let in. Bruce held his .45 in a two-hand grip.

"Stay here incase someone tries to enter or leave," Bruce told Naruto quietly.

Naruto nodded reluctantly as Bruce eased down the hall.

What he saw would give him nightmares for the rest of his life. A young woman was laid out on the floor of the living room with a white man no older than 25 raping her. Standing all around her were three punk's buddies, cheering him on. One of the buddies was holding a naked girl around ten by the wrist. Just then, the one holding the little girl told the crying woman. "B-, you better make us like it, or we are going to start on your daughter soon," he threatened, and they all laughed when the mother started pleading for her child.

Having enough, Bruce lined up his .45 sights with the closest buddy's head, and pulled the trigger. The .45 coughed once, causing the one holding the little girl to look up from the show as his buddy hit the floor. All he got to see was a flash as a .45 slug hit him between the eyes. As the first man hit the floor, the last buddy standing turned to the hall and saw shot before he even got to see Bruce. The man raping the lady on the floor never paid attention. A .45 with suppressor is not silent; it's about as loud as a single clap of hands. But this man never heard it.

The small girl was staring at Bruce when he walked up and kicked the man in the side of the face, knocking him off the woman. He rolled off, thinking one of his buddies had done it until he saw Bruce move toward him. He raised his hands to protect himself, but it was too late. Bruce raised his foot, stomping on the man's face, knocking him out. The little girl ran to her mother, hugging her as the cried softly together.

Rage was flowing through Bruce like he had felt long ago, and it felt good. He rolled the rapist onto his stomach, pulling out his knife and stuffing his pistol in his vest. He ran his left hand down the rapist spine until he got to an area between the top of his shoulder blades. Bruce rammed the tip of the knife into the rapist's spine, severing it as the man screamed but couldn't move.

Bruce turned to the mother and child, both naked and holding each other. Bruce put his knife up, holding up his hands, showing them he meant no harm. The mother let out a long breath and started crying again. Bruce let out a low whistle, signaling Naruto to come started toward her when he looked down her right arm and saw a bite mark. It looked at least one day old and was very small, like a child's bite.

"Did the a- do that, ma'am?" Bruce asked with some hope.

"No, one of the kids in the neighborhood did yesterday, when I went to help someone. We hid while the Army came, making everyone leave. Then, one of the ladies at the front of the park was attacked by some infected kids. I tried to help her but couldn't save her and still got bitten. My name is Karen Summers. Are you one of the doctors and nurses who stay on the next row?" she asked Bruce with hope on her face.

"Yes, I am. My name is Bruce Williams. Is the little one also bit?" he asked, dreading the answer.

"No, she was inside. Her name is Bridgett," Karen said. She looked up at Bruce with tears running down her face and said. "I prayed for you. I want you to know. I asked God to send someone to rescue Bridgett, and He answered my prayers. in the middle of this h-. He answered my prayers. Bruce, I have to ask you please. I need you to take Bridgett and protect her for me. I know I have no right to ask except as a mother," Karen pleaded.

"No, Mama, I don't want to leave you," Bridgett cried.

Karen pulled her back, looking the little girl in the face. "Mama is sick and is going to turn into one of those monster blue people soon. I will hurt you. You've seen it. Now I want you to be quiet while I talk to Mr. Bruce, okay?" Karen said. "Bruce, I don't have long. I can feel my body changing. Please give me an answer."

…

While Bruce was dealing with his new situation, Naruto stood guard at the door, leaving it cracked open so he can look outside. As forty minutes came around, Naruto was wondering what was keeping Bruce when he heard voices coming toward the trailer. Naruto looked out and saw two men appearing from the front of the trailer. Both had on baggy pants, and tattoos covered their arms. Each was laughing as they step onto the deck, heading inside, as one said, "I hope there is some of that b- left."

The other replied. "There was still the little girl," which made both laugh.

Naruto made the handsign and disappeared in a swirl of wind, before reappearing above them as Naruto formed two Rasengans in both hands.

"Double-Rasengan!" Naruto shouted as he slammed both into the two buddies. They heard Naruto but didn't get to see what happened until they were hit by what felt like baseballs made out of steel that somehow tear through their skin causing them great pain. Then he summoned two of his tails and slammed them so hard on both men's legs, they broke.

"Naruto!" Naruto heard a familiar voice and look up to see Bruce gaping at him with a little girl behind him. "What the h- was that?"

"Doing what you told me to do," Naruto said.

"Not that! The—the red spinning orbs. The tails," Bruce responded.

"Oh," Naruto said as his tails disappeared. "Well that's complicated."

* * *

**A/N:** Keep in mind where Naruto is a tailed beast in this series Naruto's Rasengan is red.


	5. Sleep Over During the Apocalypse

**A/N:** I want to point out I started this, story earlier in the Fall than I did with my other crossover: Arashi Uzumaki of the Blue Plague, but still no where in the beginning, so if you want to know what happened in Blue Plague series before the point I used, you got to read the actual books. Just don't let kids read it.

I'm also censoring curse words as it's too many used in more than just saying usual ways that I can't ignore them all. At least with censoring I'm not going against my usual way of avoiding curse wordsof the Blue Plague series Tomas W. Watson, whose wife is Tina Watson. I should also tell you Watson always based a character after himself in his books, and in the Blue Plague series that's Bruce.

Finally, I don't own the Blue Plague series or the Naruto series or it's characters. But I do know the wife of the writer of the Blue Plague series Tomas W. Watson, whose wife is Tina Watson. I should also tell you Watson always based a character after himself in his books, and in the Blue Plague series that's Bruce.

* * *

**Sleep Over During the Apocalypse**

Naruto grabbed Bruce and the little girl, who he guess was now with Bruce judging how close she stayed near him and disappeared in a flash and reappeared on the other side of the fence they leaped over the fence earlier. Mike was already on the other side and jumped when Naruto appeared with Bruce and the little girl.

"Where did you come from?" Mike asked. "How did you do that?"

"Ask Naruto," Bruce said.

Just then two screams filled the air. Mike spun around with his SCAR, pointing it back toward the fence. 'What the f- is that?" Mike said in a quiet voice.

"Justice," Bruce replied. "Now Naruto, what the heck is going on? How did you do all that stuff?"

"Let's go inside so Alex and Angela can hear," Naruto said. "I wouldn't feel right leaving them out of the loop."

Bruce nodded as he Mike and the little girl Bridgett, who actually was almost twelve years old but was short for her age headed into their trailer.

Once inside they went into the kitchen. Bruce actually started things off by telling everyone what had happened. Mike immediately wanted to go over and burn the corpse. Bruce told him justice was still alive.

Then Naruto explained about where he was from, who he was, and most importantly what he was. Everyone was shock to hear that Naruto wasn't only a ninja with powers of another world, literally, but he was also not even human. Naruto used tailed beast as to refer what he was, but they got a better idea what Naruto was. Naruto even released all nine of his tails in human form, to show they were fox tails.

"Look guys, back home, my kind are considered very dangerous. Most are sealed up. But I am different. I was raised by humans so I could blend in with them," Naruto explained. "I even became a ninja to help out."

"Did you harm any patients or staff at the hospital?" Alex asked.

"Other than two military personnel," Naruto responded.

"What do you think Bruce?" Mike asked.

Bruce think of it and listen to his gut feeling. Under circumstances, he would stop trusting anyone, but Naruto haven't proven to be a threat to them, just their enemies. Plus he got a strong feeling there's something else special about Naruto, something even the young man might not know."

"I say we give Naruto the benefit without a doubt," Bruce said. "He could of killed us but he only helped us."

Everyone nodded, trusting Bruce's decision.

"Thank you," Naruto responded. "And since you welcome me, there's something else you should know. I have this—hidden potential of power that I don't have complete control over. It's mostly triggered when I'm in extreme danger or angered, but when it happens I lose control of myself, literally. I become a threat to friends and enemies until I calm down."

"How do we know when it happens?" Mike asked.

"From what I experience and been told, my body releases red chakra, and if I'm in human form, I go through a partial transformation, nails growing into claws, tails appearing without me summoning them, my fangs growing out," Naruto said. "At first I might have control, but if the situation gets worse, my condition gets worse."

Bruce nodded, thinking of it as what Rangers called the Wave and the soldier been on it too long and broke every rule that keeps them human. Only with Naruto, it could be a hundred times worse.

_Maybe_ _I can help him by teaching him how to ride the Wave,_ Bruce thought.

With that settle out, Bruce finally introduce everyone to Bridgett. For the first time, Bruce and even Naruto got a good look of her. She had long, blond hair with Shirley Temple curls. Her eyes were dark blue set in a face that looked like it came from a doll. Granted, she was filthy like the rest of them, but Bruce could see she was a pretty young girl. She was a little short for her age with a slight muscle tone to her body. He hoped she was as strong as she looked because they had one long hike ahead of them through H-.

After Bruce and Naruto left on their excursion, Mike pulled out all the gear they had and laid it out on the living room floor. They had waited in case they had to take off running again. Each of them knew that if they had to run much faster, all but maybe Naruto will die. Most of them had anything left to give. Bruce looked up at Angela and told her to take a shower. Clapping her hands, smiling, Angela picked Cade up and left for the shower. Angela asked her not to use al the hot water. Then Mike informed him that they had hot water on demand; it wouldn't run out.

Stripping down to his underwear, Bruce walked over to his pack, tactical vest, and SCAR lying on the floor.

"I'm going to have leave some things behind to maintain room," Bruce said.

"Why don't I carry some of the stuff?" Naruto asked.

"No offense, Naruto, but I don't think you can carry everything," Bruce said.

"I don't have too," Naruto said. "I can seal some of the stuff in containment seals and carry them, and none of the stuff would go bad or loose it's effect as the seal will keep them in a time and space containment."

Bruce and Mike looked at Naruto like he just grew a second head.

"How much stuff can you seal?" Bruce asked.

Naruto shrugged, "It depends on the size of a seal and the scroll. On average size, over a hundred items individually, five times that many if I seal five things in a seal.

Mike whistled. "That could come in handy."

Bruce nodded and turned to look over the couch to sit down only to find Bridgett was just sitting there, watching him in his filthy scrub top. Shaking his head, Bruce walked to the back room, opening a dresser and pulling out a clean shirt. Turning to take it to Bridgett, he almost stepped on her as she followed behind him. Shaking his head again, Bruce reached down, pulled off the dirty shirt, and put the clean one on her. Then Bruce walked back to the living room and threw the shirt in the pile of clothes he was going to put in the garbage.

Naruto already had his scroll out and had a paint brush working on strange seals.

"We do have writing utensils," Bruce said.

"Yeah, but the ink I'm using is specially made to help focus chakra into for seals," Naruto responded. "Although I can use blood to do the same if I run out of ink. Not too much, just from a cut or something. But this ink helps so we don't have to keep harming ourselves just to make seals."

Bruce nodded getting the idea as he sat down on the floor to go through his gear and Bridgett sat down beside him looking up at him. "What?" he asked her.

"When can I cry for Mama?" she asked.

Naruto's shoulders dropped, and a lump caught in Bruce's throat. He held out his arms, and Bridgett walked over and sat in his lap. "When we get home, you and I will sit in the chair in the game room. Then we both will cry for your mama together. Right now you have to stay strong because we have a long fight ahead of us getting home. You have to hold that sadness in because if you let it out now, you might make a mistake and get us killed," Bruce said, rubbing his head.

"Like a true Kunoichi—a female ninja," Naruto said. "Like us shinobies—male ninjas, they only cry when they're at the safety of our homes, and never when on a dangerous mission.

"Then I'll be a Kunoichi for Mama," Bridgett said.

"What did your mama call you?" Mike asked from the kitchen.

"She called me Buffy," Bridgett said.

"Like the vampire slayer Buffy?" Bruce asked, grinning.

"Yeah, she said I could change the world like her," she replied.

"Well then, Buffy, I have to say your mother was right. Now, bring me your backpack," Bruce said.

As she got up, she hugged Bruce then got her pack and brought it to him. Bruce asked Mike to throw him a box of Ziploc freezer bags. Bruce pulled out the wadded up clothes and neatly folded the pants, placing them at the bottom of the bag. Then, he did the same with the shirts. Next he put all of her socks and underwear in a Ziploc bag, sealing it p and placing it in the pack. Bruce asked Buffy to bring him the Bible. Bruce went through it, removing pictures, Social Security cards, birth certificates, newspaper clippings, and other important family items. When he had gotten all the papers out, he placed them in a freezer bag. The papers alone were about nine pounds of paper. He slid it to the side of her pack.

Then he handed Naruto the bible. "You think you can seal this up too?"

"Sure, no problem," Naruto said.

"Thanks." Bruce said, thanking god that Naruto can do that. Without it, taking the family Bible was out of the question. It was twenty inches tall, twenty inches wide, and at least ten inches thick, weighing an easy twenty-five. The Bible alone would have taken up most of Bridgett's pack with not much room to spare. But now they have away to carry everything.

Bruce knew Naruto will need a backpack. The sixteen-year-old fox boy didn't have one himself. From what he can guess, the scroll he has came either from his vest or that pouch. Naruto will also need spare clothes, as Bruce can guess that Naruto has nothing but the clothes on his back. Naruto wasn't tall or big (muscular wise) enough to wear his or Mike's clothes if anything, Naruto seemed built for more speed and agility than strength, which goes with his fox form, as Bruce noted from past hunting trips, foxes rely on more speed and agility than strength.

Bruce and Mike do work on speed and agility in work outs, but it was obvious that they favor more of lifting weights as most males do back home. It was the females of the Family that work on speed and flexibility. They even have an Olympic size swimming pool to help with workout.

After the family been close-knit over a year, Bruce and Debbie asked Mike and Nancy if they wanted to buy some property together. It was a decision Mike and Nancy took lightly as they were already in debt up to their ears. Mike was the only one making some money because pediatricians don't make much. After talking it over with Nancy, the group formed an LLC together and bought a farm eighty miles outside of town of Castor. Debbie and Bruce mostly paid for it, but later Mike and Nancy made up for it.

After they bought the 210 acres, the first priority was getting a house for them to live in. There was a small two-bedroom house and two barns on the land when they bought it. After having a large family meeting, it was agreed to build one large house that everyone could live in. It took a whole year and lot of sweat, but the Family—what they called themselves and actually named the LLC after—shared. What was one family's was also the other's. Before the outbreak, Bruce actually told most people that he had two wives and a husband with six kids. That usually got weird looks from people, especially the ones at church.

The house laid out in an L shape, with a basement for food storage and guns. The first floor was the living area. That was the only area over which both wives just about wanted a divorce. Mike and Bruce wanted a large game room with a projection theater. The wives adamantly refused. So the boys waited until both had to work then installed one while they were in Shreveport for two days. They eventually grew to love it, but their first night back, Mike and Bruce had to sleep downstairs. The kitchen had two huge dishwashers because Bruce said he would not wash dishes because that's what he had to do when he got in trouble at home and in the army. Three washers and dryers were in the laundry room off of the kitchen. Like their vehicles, nothing was bought new, always refurbished, and learned how t fix it themselves or bought another used one. A large dining room and den were the length of the L, then one guest room, and another room that was a guest room but was given to Steve and his fiancé/high school sweetheart Tonya Stone after Steve asked if Tonya could move in.

Upstairs was all bedrooms. Two master bedrooms were side by side at the bottom of the L. Along the length of the L was the kid's rooms, with a hallway running down the middle. on the left were the two girl's rooms with a bathroom in the middle for them to share. On the right were two rooms with a shared bathroom for Jake and David. At the end of the hall was a bathroom now just for Matt with his and what was Steve's room on each side of the hall for them. A balcony went around the outside of the L with door to each room. Outside, in the L was of course the swimming pool and the patio that surrounded it. The entire house was over 6500 square feet.

They over-insulated everything, not being green but with regard to money. It took another year of setting up solar panels to get off the grid. Because there were two families. they got over forty thousand dollars in free solar panels. They had five arrays over the property with two battery houses. The old army motto of "two is one and one is none" was apparent everywhere on the property. They bought old shipping containers and turned them into storage areas.

Then the wives started collecting the animals: chickens, milking cows, rabbits, ducks, quails, and of course horse. The only thing the family voted down was the pigs. That made both moms very unhappy, but the men got enough votes to keep pigs out. Everyone had his or her own horse to take care of.

They even had dogs: two great Pyrenees dogs Zeus and Hera, two Chihuahuas: Buddy and Sassy, and a Basset Hound Clyde. Clyde Buddy and Sassy stay inside as Zeus and Hera live in the second barn as the first one was converted into a gym the family had to use four times a day at least but actually use seven days a week. Clyde goes outside during the day, but he had to curl up on his bed at night. It was agreed by the family he was scared of the dark. Only breed of dog Bruce wants but the family don't have is a German Shephard, but he deals with the dogs they have.

The kids really took to the chores of taking care of the animals and growing the farm because of the allowances they get every Thursday.

The house ran like a well oiled machine when Bruce and Mike left and even before the outbreak. In the kitchen was a calendar that listed everyone's schedule and chores. This was because f the moms, not the dads. Neither Bruce nor Mike made plans more than twelve hours in advance unless it was involving prepping for possible apocalypse. Once, they both forgot a ball game, and the calendar almost immediately got put in their phones with alarms. Both dads knew the computer whiz Jake and possibly his partner in crime Matt was responsible for that because neither mom was very computer literates.

What land of the acres wasn't used for farming, storage, or animals been used for training purposes such as practice gun shooting or blowing up beaver dams at the creek that runs through their land since Bruce is a license demolition expert.

There also a road into the land blocked off by a gate was well covered to the point you have to drive right up to it to see, and had security system of over thirty cameras around the properyy with two on the road. They led the cables to the house into a down stairs office, which the kids called "mission control." Using ten LED screens and computer program Jake and Matt set up when first news of the outbreak was on the internet. Bruce and Mike actually tried to set it up the first time themselves, but gave up and was about to hire someone to do that, when Jake and Matt finished it themselves. Neither father talked to their sons for a few days.

The fence that also surrounds the land (which was Nancy's idea after she asked Bruce what was the worse case scenario for them to deal with that needed so much preparation and Bruce answered with a zombie apocalypse. The fence was ten feet tall, so even now hopefully it gives blues trouble. To open the gate, they have to use a call box at the gate.

Cedar trees mostly cover the fence and gate along with a large mound of dirt and build a hunter blind on fifteen-foot stilts, surrounding it with even more cedar trees. The kids call it the fort, which stood twenty-five feet above the driveway, and most of the front of the property could be seen from it. Unless someone knew about it, they couldn't see it. Every once in a while, the sun would shine off the glass, but that had to be accepted because windows were mandatory or the mosquitoes would attack anyone up in the ford. They had set up mosquito traps around the property, which helped a little. with a lot of citronella bushes every where to help out.

None of this was done quickly. It took years for them to get everything set up just the way it is. The creek and even the catfish pond on the land helped of course, but it just add to their responsibilities as preppers.

People could not believe that two large families could live in one house and function much less get along, but now they were about to get more including Naruto, Buffy, Alex, Angela, and Cade.

Tonya's parents, or hopefully just her mother: Pam as no one cared for her father: Warren—not even Tonya and her mother—might be using Steve's old room, but if it's just Tonya's mom, maybe they'll agree to let Pam sleep in their guest room so they can squeeze Naruto into Steve's old room since those guest rooms are big enough for a small family to share. Angela and Alex can have the other guest room with Cade. It might take time for Bruce's daughter Danielle-also goes by Danny, to accept Buffy, but when she does, Buffy can stay in Danny's room. Until then Buffy would have to stay with Bruce and Debbie.

He's not too worried about Debbie accepting Buffy. If it wasn't for the fact before the outbreak kids were expensive, he and Debbie would of kept having kids until they at least have five. Debbie even had names picked out for all their kids since she was in high school.

There was also the chance the family friend Stephanie was staying at the land now-a beautiful smart auburn woman that use to work at Shreveport where they met her before she moved to Atlanta Georgia to work for the CDC. But whenever she came to visit she normally sleep in the same room as Mary as the kids loved her like part of the family. There's even a family joke that annoys Bruce that Stephanie was his Girlfriend (even Debbie tease Bruce).

Stephanie grew up in New England area with rich parents that mostly ignored her and had nannies raised her. For schooling, Stephanie been mostly send to boarding schools, where her intelligence really started showing, and combine that with her beauty, she intimidated a lot of people just by talking to them. Even after getting so many doctorines and Stephanie didn't had much a social life.

Then she got a job and Shreveport and met Bruce, the first person ever to treat her like a human, and even introduce her to his family and show her how to hunt fish and other stuff she didn't even think it was possible for her to do. Since then she seemed infatuated with Bruce, starting the joke. Bruce only thinks it's a small crush, unaware of what the rest of family see as love. Unbeknownst to Bruce it didn't matter if Stephanie loved Bruce as she was also a kind hearted person and knew how much Bruce loved his wife Debbie and Debbie loves him to break them up. It's one of the reasons the wives even came to love Stephanie as part of their family as after some time getting to know her, they learn there's nothing to worry about.

Pam and Tonya were nice people too. The family welcomed Tonya as part of their family after Steve introduce her has his girlfriend, and Pam was nicest mother Tonya could ask for and treats Steve as part of her family too, so it's only right Pam was treated among Williams/Collins family.

The only issue was Warren, who was among the worse men to exist. He use to abuse his wife and daughter and thought women as property. Even Warren's two brothers weren't much better in the family's eyes. Bruce and Mike even gave Warren and his brother a major beat down after Tonya drove all the way to their land telling them that Warren had beat up her mom. Warren's brothers showed up only after he realized Tonya was gone, but even Warren and his brothers ganging up they didn't stand a chance against Bruce and Mike.

Neither did most of the cops the wives called on their husband's request, but were confused on who they were supposed to help as Mike and Bruce had the brothers down on the grown getting beaten, and tried to subdue the duo until Pam came out, despite badly injured and needing medical help, clear things out. Too bad for one officer she didn't come out in time to stop him from pepper spraying and stunning Bruce with a stun gun, sending Bruce into a yelling rage instead of taking him down.

Warren and his brothers been send to jail and been released, and Pam took Warren in. The last Bruce heard Warren was not hurting his wife and/or daughter, as whenever he get out of hand, Pam threatened to call Bruce and Mike over, but when discussing the idea of bringing Tonya's parents over to the land at the start of this mess, before Bruce and Mike were called into work, Tonya made it clear she could careless about Warren's life, which made Bruce wonder if Warren really have changed for the better.

Incase something happens to their land in Louisiana, they had a second sight up in North Dakota. Last February Mike and Nancy surprised everyone when they announced that they bought three hundred acres there. The closest neighbor was fifteen miles away, and the closest town was over an hour away. You had to drive twenty minutes just to get some gas. It was a farm that had a river on the western side and two hundred acres for farming and hundred acres of timber. Nancy and Mike fully paid for it since Debbie and Bruce paid for the majority of their current farm.

Before the outbreak, the family had been on that property several times to start work on it, but it was far from being ready as a backup site. There were no provisions in place yet. It had three large barns, and they had put two storage areas underground, once again using shipping containers. In May, they hired contractors to build onto the house that was there, pulling from the LLC funds. They couldn't do it themselves as the site was too far from their own home and of course the parents had jobs. They even rented out the two hundred-acre field to a farmer seventeen miles down the road to keep an eye on the place. The work on the house included solar panels since no electricity was run to the house. There were generators left by the previous owner along with the largest propane tank anyone had ever seen, but the family agreed not to rely on it. Biggest problem for the kids were there were no cell service. Every time they go there, they worried that Danny and Mary would have seizures from not being able to text.

They had run a drill before, cutting themselves from the rest of the world, but it didn't do any good because once cellphones were given back, things went back to the way it was before the run.

Long before the outbreak started there was an unspoken agreement that Bruce was in charge in times of crisis. They even have their own threat level preparation. Level one was what they lived in all the time. The front gate to the land had to be shut.

Level two was that everyone had a pistol and rifle on them when they left the house, and someone was in mission control around the clock watching the monitors, plus level one.

Level three was everyone stayed armed all the time, BDUs worn all times with tactical vest when outside, and the fort was manned around the clock, plus level one and two.

Level Four was the highest level where half the house stays awake at all times, full combat dress at all times, plus the other levels.

When it comes to emergencies, Bruce was in command and no one question his commands unless necessary.

Even now, Bruce hasn't realized it but everyone in the trailer was just about doing the same thing.

Angela into the living room with a towel around her head and Cade wrapped in towel. Bruce told Buffy to go into the bathroom and get two toothbrushes and toothpastes from under the sink. They always bought them in bulk, so Buffy went and grabbed them. She gave one of each to Naruto, who thanked her, and she put hers in her pack.

As Angela was hitting Alex to wake him up to take a shower. Bruce was teaching Buffy how to find stuff in her pack by touch and placement. Alex woke up and walked down the hall to take a shower. Bruce told Buffy to get four bottles of water from the kitchen, and he put them in her pack. Then he started going through his gear.

He took out the two sets of BDUs. He would only carry the pair that he would wear. Naruto can seal the second. Then, disassembling one M-4 that had the M-203 he got from the officers. Bruce placed it in his pack. When he got home, he would put the grenade launcher on his SCAR, but he didn't have the tools. Grabbing a ballistic vest, Bruce stripped the web gear off of it and cleaned the blood off. Bruce then put his tactical vest over it, attaching the two.

Next, he cut the end out of the holster on his tactical vest that was on his chest for a cross draw so he could put the XD .45 in it with the suppressor on. It would stick out with the added seven inches, but he wanted at least one of his pistols ready with a suppressor. The suppressor for the 1911 he would keep in his pack for now. Grabbing his boots, Bruce put a new coat of polish on them. Then he disassembled the SCAR, cleaned it, and put it back together. With his pack and new tactical ballistic vest, he figured that they weighed about ninety pounds together after he put thirty forty-millimeter grenades in his pack. Then he would attach the SAW to the side of his pack, plus with the hand grenades he had, Bruce figured he would be toting roughly one hundred and thirty pounds of gear.

Mike had moved his gear into the kitchen and put it on the table. He was going through his pack to see what he would leave as well. He set up his pack almost identical to Bruce's, os if one went down, the other would know where equipment would be in the other's pack.

While the two were working on their packs, and Naruto was working on his seals, Angela was fixing something to eat. Cade was sitting at her feet, playing with a book he found. Alex came back from his shower and looked like he felt better. Naruto took his shower next and it didn't take long as Naruto came out drying his soaked hair, which was flatten down from being wet.

"That was quick," Mike said.

"Yeah, well I can't wash my tails without airing them out, and I can't use my full true form without crushing this place," Naruto said. "Besides, I didn't want to cause trouble transforming into my smaller forms until you guys get to see them and get use to them."

Everyone just shrugged as they took Naruto's word for it.

Bruce told Mike to go ahead and take a shower. Looking at Bruce, Mike didn't argue at all as he trotted to the shower. If Mike did not argue, Bruce knew that he was running on empty. They could get some sleep and hopefully leave in the morning.

After Angela finished fixing something to eat, she started feeding Cade, who liked it a lot. Bruce got up to fix him and Buffy something to eat when he looked at the monitors to the camera outside. There were two infected walking down the road in front of the trailer. When Angela turned to see what he was looking at, she took in a sharp breath.

Bruce assured her that they could not hear them in the trailer with the reinforced walls, and all the shutters were closed over the windows. Unless someone beat on the walls, they would never know they were here. The air conditioner was a quiet model and could not be heard unless you were standing next to it. Plus, with the power still on, all the trailers air would be running. He told her and Alex about all the work they had done here. Then, Bruce started telling them and Naruto about the farm when Mike walked from his shower with a freshly shaved face and buzz-cut hair.

Mike told Bruce to go take a shower. As Bruce got up, so did Buffy, following him to the shower. Bruce looked down at her and said, "You can take a shower before me or after, but the bathroom is off limits until I get out."

"You're not leaving me, Mr. Bruce," she told him in a firm little voice.

"Buffy, you just heard me tell Angela and Alex that we are safe in here, okay," Bruce tried to reason.

"I'll stand at the door and close my eyes," she said, looking up at him.

"Whatever," Bruce replied. He was too tired to argue now. Everyone else were looking at the two, smiling.

They went into the bathroom and time went by before Bruce came out with his head freshly shaved and goatee trim, but without Buffy. No one asked him about Buffy until after Bruce went into the bedroom, put on some lounge pants, came out and walked to the kitchen.

"Where's your little shadow?" Mike asked.

"In the shower," Bruce replied then turned to look at Angela. "Angela, will you go and look her over and make sure those a- didn't hurt her?"

Angela jumped up and headed to the kitchen. Several minutes later, she returned, reporting Buffy was all right and had asked where Bruce was. Bruce headed to the bathroom. Several more minutes later Bruce and Buffy walked back to the kitchen, where everyone was sitting around the table in a daze. Even Naruto started to feel the fatigue. Bruce told Angela and Alex to sleep in his room with Cade. Mike offered his room to Naruto as he was among the guest. Mike and Bruce argued about who get the couch only Mike wanted Bruce to have it, but Bruce wanted Mike too. Mike won stating the couch was good size for both Bruce and Buffy and Buffy first night here shouldn't be on the floor.

As everyone headed to bed, Bruce looked at his watch; it was 3 p.m. He walked over to his messenger bag and dug out his cellphone.

He looked at the display, and it had one bar. Normally, it would be full here. He type a message to his Debbie. The first good thing in his life was her. Everything else that was good in his life was because of her. From his kids to Mike and Nancy, it had been she who had come up with the idea of everyone going in together to get the farm. Bruce did wanted to set up a place to prepare, but it was Debbie who made it happened. She had followed him for his six years in the Army, four of those as a nurse. Then, she only complained one time to Bruce for what he was turning in the Army, and then, after that one time he left the Army.

After he finished typing his message, the phone only said sending and stayed on that screen. Setting the phone on the bar, Bruce walked back to the couch and lay down. As Mike expected earlier, Buffy squirmed in beside him, wrapping her arms around him. Turning on his side, Bruce put his arm under Buffy, pulling her off the edge of the couch.

"Who did you text, Mr. Bruce?" she asked.

"My wife, Debbie. I told her I was fine and I was coming home to her and the kids," Bruce replied.

"Will they like me, Mr. Bruce?" she asked in a low scared voice.

"Yes, Buffy, they will love you. You already have four older brothers and two older sisters," he replied, pulling her close.

"You think Naruto can be my brother too?" Buffy asked. "I know he had a daddy, and friends in his world he saw as family. But he has no one here."

Bruce thought of it over and realized Buffy was right. In this world, Naruto might as well be alone with no family. Too be honest Naruto started rubbing on Bruce like a nephew kind of way.

"You can ask him tomorrow," Bruce said.

Buffy nodded. "Mr. Bruce, can I call you Daddy? I never had one," she asked hopefully.

Bruce turned, looking down at her, and thought before answering, "Yes, you can call me Daddy if you like. You are part of our family now. My kids call Mr. Mike Daddy Mike and his wife Mama Nancy, and so can you because family comes first."

She reached up, kissing him on the cheek, and he pulled her closer to him as they both fell asleep in a world gone mad. Neither of them notice Mike heard the whole thing and was grinning. Neither of them heard the phone chimed several hours later that the message went through before the battery died. Everyone slept a rare dreamless sleep that they will rarely get from this point on in a world of monsters.

* * *

**A/N:** In case none of you noticed there's hinted advice in this chapter into how to prep for the Apocalypse in this chapter. Most importantly: Take the time to do it and don't try to rush it, that way you don't spend all your money in a short ammount of time preparing for apocalypse.

I do believe that an Apocalypse could happen, not just because it's mention in many religions and myth, but even science have found hundreds of ways most if not all life on earth can be wiped from existence because it has happened already 5 times already in the form of 5 Great Mass Extinctions. And if we are in the middle of a sixth one, then it's possible that it won't end until humanity face it's own end especially if humans is the cause of the sixth mass extinction.

Now if anyone is interested the epic fight between Bruce and Mike against Warren and his brothers I mention was just a brief summary, and that you can hear the whole tale in the first book of Blue Plague, The Fall


	6. Journey that adds More

**A/N:** I want to point out I started this, story earlier in the Fall than I did with my other crossover: Arashi Uzumaki of the Blue Plague, but still no where in the beginning, so if you want to know what happened in Blue Plague series before the point I used, you got to read the actual books. Just don't let kids read it.

I'm also censoring curse words as it's too many used in more than just saying usual ways that I can't ignore them all. At least with censoring I'm not going against my usual way of avoiding curse wordsof the Blue Plague series Tomas W. Watson, whose wife is Tina Watson. I should also tell you Watson always based a character after himself in his books, and in the Blue Plague series that's Bruce.

Finally, I don't own the Blue Plague series or the Naruto series or it's characters. But I do know the wife of the writer of the Blue Plague series Tomas W. Watson, whose wife is Tina Watson. I should also tell you Watson always based a character after himself in his books, and in the Blue Plague series that's Bruce.

* * *

**Journey that adds More**

Bruce awoke to the sound of soft voices in the living room. Cracking his eyes open, he saw Buffy playing with Cade in the middle of living room. There were watching a DVD on the TV, and Buffy was keeping Cade entertained. Bruce lifted his arm up to his face to look at his watch. It read 8 a.m. He plopped his arm back down—almost eighteen hours of sleep. S-. That had to be some kind of record for him. Sitting up. Bruce saw Alex, Naruto, and Mike at the table, drinking coffee with several spray bottles on the table between them as he pushed off the couch to join them.

"I checked your pulse several times tis morning to make sure you were all right," Mike said as Bruce poured some coffee.

"I feel like someone ran over me with a truck, brother," Bruce said, taking a sip of coffee. Looking around, he asked, "Where's Angela, and what's in the bottles?"

"She is in the shower. When Mike told her we had to hike around eighty miles, she wanted to take one last shower," Alex said. "Get some food. It's on the stove. Angela made some breakfast. The bottles are bleach and water to decontaminate stuff if we have to."

Bruce said thanks, thinking that was a good idea as he grabbed some food, trying to make his body stop its protest to moving around. _Getting old sucks_, he thought. He stood at the bar, looking at the monitors, and there was nothing outside. When Bruce looked down at his cell phone, finding it was dead. _Oh well. I hope it went through_, he thought. The charger was in the Mini, and he wasn't going to get it.

Mike, seeing Bruce look at the monitors and his cell phone, said, "I got up around 5 a.m. and saw a few infected walking down the road, but when the sun came up, they left. I don't think they like sunlight. Angela was up before me, and Naruto was up before her, and both said there were a lot wandering around when they were awake. Last night before I went to bed, I tried to send a text and call the farm but couldn't. We have no internet still, and the only TV broadcast is the emergency broadcast system."

Bruce just stood there, shaking his head. The world was crashing too fast. None of the scenarios he had ever read or heard about predicted society to fall this fast. It had only been eight days since the virus arrived on the shores of America. In that time, society had almost collapsed. Bruce figured another eight days, it would be all gone if the rate stayed the same.

The thought of the President's message to the US when the outbreak happened came to his mind and he knew the guy did nothing to stop this. The president of course declared it Martial law in the infected areas and that Homeland Security was moving assets to areas to assist the military restoring order. He also signed executive order for all US troops stationed abroad to return to US soil within 72 hours, and that all flights were suspended with an exception of those for Military purposes. He also mention that the infection spread through bodily fluids or bites that takes hours to three days to turn someone and although there weren't any vaccine as it takes years to create, President lied saying there were vaccines (more like placebos). Also that all judicial process, schools, interstates, and jails were either suspended or on lock down that all judicial process, schools, interstates, and jails were either suspended or on lock down. Finally all military personnel was to report to bases. All that was typical.

Then came how people were suppose to handle the virus, and that's where things Bruce really was angered about. President declared that infected were not to be shot by anyone not in the Military. Stating that the Blues were still Americans and to be treated as such, and that shooting them will lead to arrest unless the person can prove in court of law it was self-defense, which would be hard to do as the Blues don't use weapons. He also focuses forces to the border of Mexico to keep immigrants from crossing. Not only that, but it was declared that doctors and nurses felt needed were drafted into working at the hospitals as soon as possible or lose their medical license, which the Family felt was something they couldn't lose, and be detained. Debbie and Nancy was spared because their jobs as labor nurse and pediatrician was considered insignificant need during the situation, as the infected need more specialize help than what their jobs offer.

The Mexico boarder guard was an obvious distraction from the start. Although the infection started in the US at New England States and California, there were already reports before it that New England was hit worse, and with no reports coming from Mexican Boarders of Blues sited before the boarder was shut down, there was no proof that Mexicans had anything to do with the infection in the US. In fact, before it hit the US rumors circulated that the infection hit France, and before that it was said it might have started in the Congo. So even if Mexico was hit, Mexicans had no more clues on what the virus is or the infected behavior than the US.

Just then, Angela walked in, drying her hair. She was wearing a pair of Bruce's boxers and one of his shirts. Staring at her, Bruce looked down at her little feet.

Angela grinned. "Bruce, I have nothing to wear, so I grabbed some of your clothes. Your wife's panties will fit me, but she has some big boobies, so I can't wear her sports bras. Besides, you have seen me half-naked—I have a right to some of your clothes."

"Angela, every woman at the house wears my t-shirts and boxers, so help yourself," Bruce said, still looking at her feet.

"That's no lie; even my wife wears his boxers because I wear briefs," Mike said, laughing.

"Bruce, why are you looking so hard at my feet? Do you have a foot fetish?" Angela asked, with Alex and Mike laughing.

"Actually, I do have a foot fetish, but those feet are eighty miles from here. I was just thinking we can't leave yet. One of the uniforms we took off the soldiers will fit Alex, and Naruto and he can wear boots we got from them. But Naruto needs spare clothes and backpack, and you can't walk eighty miles in Crocs, Angela." Bruce said and looked up at her. "We need to find clothes, backpack, and shoes."

"We're not going back into town. I'll walk barefoot first," she said firmly.

"We can check some of the trailers around here," Bruce said, turning toward Naruto. "Can you wear any other clothes and boots, or do you need yours specifically made."

"Considering my vest and headband is traditional ninja wears for ninjas of my rank, I say any clothes would work," Naruto explained. "Only problem is, it might cause problems with summoning my tails, but I can just use my smaller forms if I need my tails."

Bruce nodded then turned toward Buffy, who was still playing with Cade. "Buffy, is there anyone about the size of Angela and Naruto that you know of in the trailer park that goes hunting?"

After thinking for a minute, Buffy replied. "Yes, the Wallaces, who live right across from you. His wife is a little bigger than Angela, but his daughter is about her size. Mr. Wallace is about Naruto's size too. They always go hunting and stuff, so they should have stuff for them to wear."

"Mike, get dressed with everything but your pack. You will probably have to pick the lock for us to get in. You keep your SCAR out. I will put the suppressor on my XD ," Bruce said, going to his pack and pulling on his clothes. After he was dressed, he put on his knee and elbow pads. Then, he pulled out the XDM and fitted the suppressor to it, chambering a round.

"Why aren't you using the other .45?" Alex asked.

Bruce held up the 1911 and said, "Six rounds in a magazine." He held up the XDM, "Thirteen rounds in a magazine." Alex nodded in understanding but Naruto was confused.

"XDM holds more bullets than the 1911," Mike said.

"Oh," Naruto responded.

As Mike finished getting dressed, also putting on his knee and elbow pads, they walked to the front door. Buffy was right behind them, fully dressed. She had on her hiking boots, blue jeans, and a blue tank top. Bruce looked down at her and could see determination on her face.

"You can come, but you will keep your hand on me the whole time. If you see something, you are to squeeze my leg. You do not yell or talk, understand?" Bruce said.

"Yes, Daddy," she relied.

"Now go and get your batting gloves on. When you are outside, they are to stay on," Bruce said.

Buffy did as she was told and with Angela's all clear signal after checking the Monitors the trio left.

Naruto stayed back to play with Cade. Although Cade could walk, Naruto got down on all four to play at Cade's eye level. They kept on playing even when Mike, Bruce, and Buffy came back with three backpacks, many safety glasses and sunglasses and most importantly shoes and boots.

Bruce and Mike handed Angela and Naruto their clothes to try on, and sure enough they fit. Naruto's was loosely though, but it was good enough. Bruce walked to the bedroom and came out with a set of two way radios like his and Mike's and gave one each to Naruto, Alex, and, Angela.

Then they emptied the backpack they brought and struck goods; Binoculars, shooting gloves, and other survival gear. Each pack had a Camelback for water like his and Mike's, meaning only Buffy would have bottle water for drinking, but Bruce was willing to share his water with Buffy as Angela and Alex plan to use theirs to keep Cade hydrated.

At that time, Naruto decided to bring up some useful ninja stuff he had on him.

"I got some food pills and chakra pills I had with me before I came to this world," Naruto said. holding out a sack. "Chakra pills will help me replenish my chakra if needed, and the food pills can help feed us if we get hungry. Only thing I don't have is Blood pills used to replenish blod if needed no matter what blood type you are."

"That's okay, we'll keep these for emergencies incase we ever run too low on food and too far from anywhere to get more," Bruce said.

Naruto also showed them his ankle weights with special seals that let him add or decrease the weight through chakra, and told them he has nine more on each of his tails, which meant if Naruto wanted to, he could run a lot faster if he wanted too. He told them he been wearing them since he was twelve, originally to increase his tail strength so that one day it can match his father's powerful tails, but over time it became something to help his speed too.

With that in mind and Mike helped set up the packs with food, ammo, water and supplies. Naruto even set up containment seals in his back pack so he could carry even more stuff and only keep the water supply unseal for his camelback. Naruto even sealed some of the scrolls that had containment seal, which Bruce found rather useful idea. Naruto didn't have one seal in his bag but multiple for different stuff.

Naruto, Alex, and Angela put on their ballistic vests. Naruto of course still keeps his ninja vest over his ballistic vest, but this time everyone didn't question it. Earlier Mike had tightened all the straps on Angela's vest, so it did fit her better but was still a little big. The drop holster was at the bottom of her thigh instead of the top. Angela and Alex each had a Beretta with four, fifteen round magazines and an M-4 with eight thirty round magazines. In their packs, they put the rest of the ammo they pulled off the soldiers, about a hundred rounds of nine millimeter and two hundred rounds of 5.56. Alex had offered to carry Angela's extra ammo, but Mike told him he couldn't. If she got separated from the group, she might need every last round.

Naruto of course denied using any guns but agreed to use carry extra ammo and weapons everyone else can't carry. But he did give everyone a three prong kunai except for Mike, who still had the one Naruto left behind, for the jutsu Naruto used to get Bruce and Buffy back at the trailer quickly.

Bruce called everyone together, telling them the order of march or the order they would move. He and Buffy would take the lead with Mike at the rear. Naruto was to stay close to Bruce, using his super senses to detect any threat—mostly gangs since it was hard for even humans to miss the smell of Blues, and Angela and Alex between Naruto and Mike. They were going to leave the trailer park through the woods until they got to Highway 79, which they would take to Filmore, staying single file in the ditch. He told them no one was to get on the road until they had no choice. They would rest every two hours, and everyone was to drink lots of water. No matter what, everyone was to keep his or her gloves and glasses on at all times.

It was 10:30 when they walked out of the trailer, locking the door. Bruce and Mike put on their sunglasses and boonie hats. Before they walked off, Mike showed everyone where the extra keys were hidden in the backyard. Walking down the road of the trailer park to get to the front so they could enter the woods, each was watching everything, and in Naruto's case: hearing and smelling for anything odd.

Naruto actually asked Bruce about him taking the lead, like he did with his half of the team that went after Sasuke when Sasuke first left for the Sound Village. Bruce thought about it, but decided since Naruto wasn't going to use a gun it be best Naruto stay behind Bruce, since guns can shoot blues in a distance. But he also liked Naruto suggesting everyone except Mike and Bruce watch each side by having half the group look to the right while the other half look to the left, while Bruce keep guard from the front and Mike keep guard from behind.

Bruce brought it up with the rest of the group and it was decided to include it to the march. Buffy and Alex would look out to their right (since Buffy was currently at Bruce's right side), and Naruto and Angela were keeping watch to the left, as Bruce and Mike guard the front and rear.

"I take it you done something like this before?" Bruce asked.

"Something like this, almost four years ago," Naruto said. "Although we had two groups due to our size, and took advantage of having two sniffers, and two bloodlines called Byakugan to take the lead and rear."

Bruce nodded getting the idea based on Naruto's request. They had the sniffers take the lead and the ones with the Byakugan take the rear.

"We don't have to split up the group," Naruto reassure Bruce. "My team back then were as trained as you can get with eight eight Genin and four chunins but when we split up we were able to leave in groups of two. Here I got that feeling that wouldn't be enough even if we have to split up."

Bruce nodded, feeling reassured that even Naruto approved his plan. Naruto may of been sixteen, but he wasn't foolish enough to take chances.

When they made it to the front road, Bruce stopped, holding up his hand in a fist for everyone else to stop. Looking around, Bruce saw an infected, dark blue man step out from behind a trailer about sixty yards away to his right. Good thing too because the man turned his head looking at him, and let out what could only be described as a roar. Bruce raised his scar and started firing at the infected. He made several hits, but it kept running.

Just the a three prong kunai came from behind Bruce and hit the man in the chest causing Bruce to stop firing just in time for Naruto to appear in front of the blue and drive a lightning chakra charged kunai into it's skull. Then Naruto grabbed both kunai knives and disappeared in a flash and reappear behind Bruce.

"Aim for the head. That seem to kill them," Naruto responded as he took out bleech water and rinse down his kunais before putting them back.

Bruce nodded, impressed Naruto did that, and with little bit of infected blood on him. What Bruce didn't know was some actually got in Naruto's lip, which would infect him, but the virus failed to infect the cells on Naruto's body and even was overwhelmed. This moment would be the first unofficial case of a failed infection from the virus by something not human.

But for now, finding out the best way to kill the infected was best news yet. But things went down hill quickly as throughout the trailer park, they could hear moans and growls from other infected stirring.

Bruce turned and said, "Run." The others followed him into the woods beside the trailer park. They ran through the trees for over half a mile. When Bruce held up his hand for everyone to stop, most collapsed in the heat. Naruto didn't collapsed, but it was obvious that the heat was taking its effect on him as he slide down to a sitting position on the tree. Bruce changed out a near empty magazine with a fresh one. It would have been empty if Naruto hadn't pulled his stunt. But still, Bruce put it back in a pouch as he tried to control his breathing. His legs felt jelly, and they had only run over a half mile. Granted, they ran like scared kids, but this was b-. He hoped they didn't come across anymore runners. They each fell in line, Naruto taking a bit longer as he seemed to have a sudden interest in his skin. Whatever it was, Naruto just seem to shrug it off like it might of been his imagination.

By noon, they were at Fillmore when Bruce called a halt. On the road up ahead, there were cars blocking the road. That by itself would not cause much concern, but all the cars were shaped into a V, funneling in any cars headed into town. Bruce called Mike up front.

"What do you make of that?" Bruce asked, pointing to the cars up ahead.

"Someone set an ambush," Mike replied. Alex Angela and Naruto were behind them listening, and Alex and Angela were learning.

"If someone set an ambush, the we are in trouble. We don't know where they are, and if we try to pass it, we could walk up on them," Bruce said.

"I can get a sky view," Naruto said.

"How?" Mike asked. "Can you turn into a bird?"

"Actually a bat," Naruto said. "With a fox tail."

"I had to ask," Mike muttered.

"I'll fly high enough to see everything without being noticed unless you actually look up," Naruto said.

"Hold on," Mike said. "It's about six hundred yards from us now. Let's sneak up about a hundred yards and get a better look. No offense to your plan, Naruto, but any bat out in day light would be weird much less one with a fox tail. We'll keep it in mind incase we need sky view at night."

Naruto shrugged as Mike had a good reason. It never occur to him before about Bats normally being nocturnal, but he rarely used his bat transformation for scouting.

Bruce looked at Cade, asleep on Alex's shoulder. _Only_ _a kid could sleep in this kind of molten heat,_ he thought. Bruce just hoped Cade would not wake up crying. He was a very quiet kid; through this hike, he hadn't made any noise so far. Bruce thought the kid could feel the fear off his parents, and that made him scared.

The small group eased up the road, hugging the tree line in the ditch. When they got to a hundred yards, they stopped. They could now see a van parked in the ditch they were following under the trees. Listening closely, they heard voices coming from it. As they were watching the van, someone in the car was heading down the road toward the roadblock. They heard a yell from the cars behind the van.

Bruce and Mike looked down the road at the car: Mercedes Benz. Five men jumped out of the van, running up to the park cars and hiding behind them. From the Benz is view, it looked like it could squeeze through until it reached the bottom of the V. Just when the driver started to back up, the five popped up, opening fire into the engine of the car.

The driver jumped out and took off running back down the road the way he had come. It was then Bruce saw a young woman get out of the passenger side holding a baby and grabbing an older toddler.

"That jerk!' Naruto growled. "He abandoned that woman and her kids."

Before she even made it to the back of the car, one of the gang had grabbed her by the hair. The man was a hundred yards down the road when the person they had heard yelled out, jumped out from behind a truck, and hit the running man in the stomach. The driver collapsed in a ball at the gang member's feet. The gang member reached down, grabbing the crying man by the hair and pulling him back to the van. One of the gang members grabbed the baby from the woman's arms, throwing him or her back in the smoking car. When the toddler, a small girl, ran to her mom, he kicked her in the stomach and sent her flying. This earned a round of laughter from the gang.

Naruto made the hand sign. "Bat transformation jutsu!" Naruto transformed into a large bat with a fox tail and he took off flying before Bruce and Mike could argue.

Then when Naruto reach so high he transform into human form before taking out a scroll and biting down on it: "Fox Transformation Jutsu: One Tail." With another puff of smoke Naruto turned into a large fox with one tail the size of a roughly sixteen year old. Naruto dive down and tackled one man into the ground before using his tail to take down the other before he could fire.

Bruce and Mike were rather shock to see Naruto's one-tailed version of his true form, but they quickly wipe it off their face knowing Naruto was in danger. Turning and looking at Buffy, Bruce pointed to the ground, motioning for her to lie down flat. After she lay down in the ditch and Bruce saw she would be okay, he turned to Angela and Alex, waving them to the ground.

Bruce took the left and Mike took the right as they moved forward, raising their rifles as Naruto dealt with the two men he got. Bruce shot the furthest to the right and Mike shoot the furthest to the left. The gang member that had pulled the man back to the van started shooting what looked like an AK-47 in Bruce's direction.

Bruce drove to the ground and started rolling, seeing blond hair on the ground behind him. Naruto tackled the woman to the ground without harming her or her kids, and the man hit the ground to when Ak opened up. Mike lined up his red dot on the AKs chest and put three holes in it. Another gang member fired a shotgun at Mike, missing him by a mile. Mike turned his rifle toward the gunfire and put two bullets in the shooter.

The two gangsters Naruto had pinned until the firing took advantage of the crazed fox that attacked them to take off running, but Naruto already transformed back to human, took out two kunais, sharpen them with wind chakra and threw them. Both kunais went through the skulls of both gangsters, killing them. That made six, and as far as everyone knew, all of the gang members.

The group moved up as Naruto got out the baby out of the car, and picked up the toddler and handed them to the mother, who took them from him. At first Bruce and Mike were worried that the woman was reacting out of fear, but when Naruto started grinning and rubbing the back of his head, they realized she was grateful of him.

"Can one of you guys come over here and check the kids out, and make sure those lower life forms didn't hurt them?" Naruto called over his radio, "I'm not a medical ninja or know any medical jutsus, otherwise I would have done it myself."

Alex nodded, as he handed Cade to Angela and went to help Naruto out. Cade was whimpering but not crying as his mother held him, trying to comfort him. It wasn't really shocking that Naruto wasn't trained in medicine. Even in their world not everyone that joined the military ended up nurses or doctors. Just that the thrill of working in the ER saving patients seem to help fill in that gap left by being part of the Military, but there were other jobs out there that does that as well.

Mike was walking around, shooting the wooded he and Bruce got in the head. Since Naruto got the last in in the head, he didn't feel it was necessary to get them. As he shot the last one, a shot rang out from the other side of the tree line, rolling down the ditch behind the van, still holding a high-powered rifle.

Bruce stood, looking at the far side of the road, and saw two African American men wearing orange jail-suits coming toward them. Bruce felt a hand grab his pants leg and looked down to see Buffy looking at him. Looking back up at the two men in orange jumpsuits, he saw each had a lever action 30-30. Bruce did not point his gun at them, but did turn it in their direction. Naruto took out a three prong kunai, ready to strike. Neither action didn't go unnoticed by the two as they walked up. Each raised their hands as they approached.

"We ain't going to shoot you," the bigger one replied. "We just wanted to check on the family. Don't know if we could have saved them with these 30-30 here. Glad that you two and that fox-boy showed up."

"I got to say, I never seen what that kid did before, but I'm glad he did it," the other guy said.

"Thanks," Naruto responded.

"Much obliged for taking that last one out," Mike said. "We didn't see him."

"My name is Darrell, and this is my little brother Eric," the bigger one introduced themselves. "We ran up on these punks early this morning and knew they were doing. So we waited, trying to figure out how to take them out when that car showed up."

"That was my car and my family you put in danger, a-," The man from the car said, getting up and walking toward the group.

"Hey Jerk! I saw you abandoned your family back there!" Naruto stated. "You should count yourself lucky we saved a lowly life form of humanity like you."

"How dare you call me that! You shouldn't even be the one to talk you freak of—" the man started saying.

Bruce walked over to the man, punching him in the mouth and knocking him down in midsentence. "Don't you dare call Naruto a freak.! He was the first one to react and save your family!"

He then turned to Darrel and Eric. "I am very grateful for you taking the last one out, but we need to get out of here before the infected show up."

"Yeah, we're heading to our dad's farm. You're welcome to join us," Eric replied.

"We are going to our own farm as well," Mike said.

"Just a few pieces of advice, guys. Lose the clothes and take some of these guys' weapons," Bruce said. "Unless, these guys have a pistol, Naruto can use, we'll let you have it."

"Thank you; we will." Eric asked looking at it. "I'm amazed you haven't armed the kid with a pistol yet or better yet a rifle."

"He been denying any gun, but not from being against it," Bruce said. "As you can guess, Naruto been able to handle things himself, but we're hoping to convince him to at least use a pistol."

Darrell and Eric nodded. Then Eric asked, "If you don't want the van, can we take it?"

"Be my guest, but you really don't want to be driving now," Mike said. "Just take a look around here." He motioned with his hand back to the roadblock."

"We will take our chances," Darrell said. "Sure you won't come with us?"

"No, we will stay on foot," Bruce assured them.

Darrell and Eric gathered up the weapons, not finding any pistols Naruto could use, and throwing them in the van. Eric got behind the wheel and started the van. Darrell opened the passenger door and climbed in, looking back at Bruce. "You be careful. Some of them blues can run fast and for a long time."

"Yeah, we've seen that. You two stay safe," Bruce said as they pulled off.

Alex and Naruto walked up with the young mother, who was holding the toddler and a diaper bag. She had another diaper bag across her shoulder and the baby in an infant backpack she had put on. She came up, hugging each of the group thanking them. Bruce told everyone it was time to move; they had been there too long.

Just then, the young man stood and backed away from Naruto and Bruce before speaking. "You can't tell me what to do. I'm taking my family to Shreveport."

Naruto shook his head in annoyance. For one thing Bruce said nothing about the mother and the children coming with them (although Naruto hoped they did and ditch the father). The guy was just jumping to conclusion.

The young mother turned, walking over to him. "Jim, I don't care if you die. Wherever these people are going, me and the kids are going too if they let us. I really hoped you don't follow and die real soon."

"Of course you and the kids can come," Naruto stated. "As for your husband, he can stay and die too."

"But if he follows, we'll let him for your kid's sake," Mike finished.

Naruto shrugged as either way seems fair. Bruce didn't like it, but he didn't argue.

Bruce lead the little group off of Highway 79 to Parish Road 157. It was almost 1 p.m. and they had a long way to go. As the walked down the road, they found out about the new additions to the growing band. The young mother's name was Susan; she was twenty-three and a very pretty brunette. The toddler was Cassandra; she was two with dirty-blonde hair and grey eyes. The baby was Joshua, and he was six months old. The husband, 0r a- as Bruce preferred to call him, was thirty and handsome, but his attitude was the complete opposite. He was an investment lawyer and was caught down here from Chicago when the government closed all highway traffic. They had been trying to get to Shreveport Air Force base. The radio said it was the last safe zone in the area. Jim had no idea what was going on and kept saying the government would have things under control soon.

In less than fifteen minutes, he had p- off every member of the group. Buffy had already asked Bruce if she could borrow a knife and stab him. Shaking his head, Bruce just told Buffy not now. Jim did not even carry his own daughter when she got tired, so Naruto volunteered to do it so Susan don't have to carry both kids. It made sense since Naruto as well as Buffy were the only ones not carrying a gun. Meanwhile Jim just kept mouthing off about how good he was. Bruce had finally had enough and grabbed Jim by the shirt, pulling him close, telling him if he didn't shut up, he would shoot him.

As they made their way down 157, Bruce told everyone they were going to stop at the school for water. They needed more now with Susan and the kids. Bruce secretly hoped that Jim died of thirst. Walking in the last real part of town they had to go through, they could see infected just wandering in the distance. Walking since that morning, they came across several animals that the infected had attacked. Everything from dogs to cats to cows-nothing was safe from them. Luckily, they saw the infected before the infected saw them.

Crossing the railroad tracks, the group once again went into the trees. They walked through backyards until they came to the tree line around the school, where Bruce held up his hand for everyone to stop. He knelt, and everyone was quiet except for Jim.

He was loudly asking why they had stopped and why he had to kneel in the dirt. Then the ground shook as if a large tree had fell near them and Jim lost his balance and fall. Everyone turned to see Naruto as one of his tails disappeared.

"Stay down and be quiet," Naruto told Jim.

Jim was about to get up and yell mean things, when Mike stood, walked over to Jim and placed a barrel of his rifle in his face.

"If you say another word, I'll kill you. Do you understand?" Mike whispered as Jim nodded, scared for his own life. "You do not talk again unless someone speaks to you first. And if you say anything to Naruto, I expect it to be out of respect." Jim moved himself into a kneeling position.

Bruce smiled inside. It was one of few times he had seen Mike lose his temper and the only time he had seen death in his eyes. This meant that even Mike could loose his temper with an a-. It was always Bruce ready to go out when something happened. Mike was always there to fight by his side but always tried to reason with others.

Mike patted Naruto on the shoulder. "Next time try to make the ground shake less. Remember, we don't want infected after us."

"No problem," Naruto responded.

Mike then eased up to Bruce. "Bruce, you know that building has been breached," he said.

Not taking his eyes off the building, Bruce replied, "I know, Mike, but we need water, food, and backpacks for Susan and the kids. I know those supplies are in there. We could waste a lot of time looking through houses. We are going through our water too fast just keeping us hydrated. Now, we have Susan and the kids to keep hydrated."

Mike nodded reluctantly. "Okay, but remember we don't have a ton of ammo, and Naruto, you, and I are the only one that can run if the s- hits the fan. If we get hit, we will have to stay and fight it out; running isn't an option."

"Then let's try not to run," Bruce said, grinning and turning to look at Mike.


	7. School of Blues, State Trooper, and…

**A/N:** I want to point out I started this, story earlier in the Fall than I did with my other crossover: Arashi Uzumaki of the Blue Plague, but still no where in the beginning, so if you want to know what happened in Blue Plague series before the point I used, you got to read the actual books. Just don't let kids read it.

I'm also censoring curse words as it's too many used in more than just saying usual ways that I can't ignore them all. At least with censoring I'm not going against my usual way of avoiding curse wordsof the Blue Plague series Tomas W. Watson, whose wife is Tina Watson. I should also tell you Watson always based a character after himself in his books, and in the Blue Plague series that's Bruce.

Finally, I don't own the Blue Plague series or the Naruto series or it's characters. But I do know the wife of the writer of the Blue Plague series Tomas W. Watson, whose wife is Tina Watson. I should also tell you Watson always based a character after himself in his books, and in the Blue Plague series that's Bruce.

* * *

**School of Blues, State Trooper, and Survivors**

Bruce turned back to the school and couldn't see anything moving. On the side facing them was a set of doors with one standing open. As a plan finished forming in his head, he motioned everyone close.

"We all are going into the school together. I can't risk leaving the group out here while Mike and I check it out. If you are attacked out here, we will be too far away to help." Taking out his 1911, Bruce attached the suppressor and handed it to Alex with some extra magazines. Bruce had shown both Alex and Angela how to use the 1911 along with the Berettas and M-4s they carried. "Alex, you will have to watch our backs. If you see anything, you are to shoot. Don't think; just raise the gun and shoot. Don't look forward at the group; you are to walk backward. Angela, you stay beside him as his guide, and you do not fire unless you have to. Only weapons with suppressors are to be used unless you have no choice, so keep noise to a minimum; no talking, and watch where you step. Susan, you will stay in the middle of the group. Naruto, you are to be their main guard," Bruce instructed. Turning to look at Jim, Bruce said. "If you make any noise, you're dread. I don't care if we don't find anything." Jim nodded.

_Well, maybe the a- can learn something after all**,**_ Bruce thought as he stood and headed to the school with Buffy at his side. Bruce jogged up to the open door and looked in but didn't see anything, so he slowly went inside. As soon as he entered, the smell hit him like a hammer. When everyone was in the smaller inner hallway, Bruce motioned for Alex to close the door slowly. After the door was closed, Bruce and Mike moved forward to the main hallway. Bruce took the right and Mike the left.

As Bruce eased around the corner, looking through the reflex sight on top of his ACOG scope, he kept the weapon trained where he was looking. The hallway to the right came to a dead end about twenty yards away. He could see several classrooms, but all the doors were closed. If infected were in them, they were trapped. They had been told the infected couldn't turn doorknob, but they could beat a door down. Satisfied that the right was secure, Bruce turned to the left with Mike. The hallway ended ahead about thirty yards from them making a right turn. Using hand signals, Bruce took the right side of the hall and Mike the left. They could hear pounding coming from the end of the hallway.

They started down the hall with weapons trained to the front. Bruce and Mike rarely used safety on any weapon they used. They rested their trigger fingers outside of the trigger housing unless they were shooting. With each step they took, the smell became stronger, and it was starting to make Bruce's eye water under his Oakleys. Buffy was holding his left pants leg, walking slightly behind him. When they had gone halfway down the hall, they started hearing movement from around the corner with the pounding. It was the sound of bodies shuffling around, bumping into walls with a sort moan every now and then.

Bruce held up his hand for everyone to stop. He motioned for everyone to stay put as he and Mike moved forward. Naruto stood guard in front of Susan and the kids, as Bruce told them.

Soon the sound of gun fire erupted and attracted blues broke out of a classroom from their end. Alex started firing a magazine into just one infected before hitting it in the head. Angela yelled for him to change magazines.

Naruto moved toward the back and moved next to Alex and made a series of hand signs. "Lightning style: Lightning strike jutsu!' Naruto called out. Electricity shot out form the sockets and struck down all the infected. This made it easier for Alex to shoot them in the head.

"Good job," Naruto patted Alex on the back. "You did a good job considering." Naruto patted Angela to let her know the same thing.

By time Naruto got back to his position Bruce turned to their position and saw the bodies of infected.

He motioned for everyone to come forward. Angela, holding Cade in one arm, pulled Alex down the hall backward with the other.

They got closer Bruce asked, "Where did they come from?'

"They broke out of a room at the end of the hall," Naruto said.

"What was that little explosion I heard?" Bruce asked.

"I used a lightning style jutsus to slow them down when Alex emptied an entire magazine on one infected," Naruto said. "Angela yelled at Alex to change, magazines, so I thought I give them some breathing room, but I had to leave my position."

Bruce nodded. "That's okay Mike and I would have done the same if we could. You three did well."

Suddenly, Susan bent over, throwing up, followed by Jim. The smell was almost toxic as it burns their throats. Bruce told everyone not to touch any bodily fluids and started to walk to the end of the hallway to a set of double doors that was riddled with bullet holes. When they reached the doors, Bruce pulled on the handles only to find them lock. Motioning Mike to the door, Bruce pointed at the lock. True to form, Mike had it unlocked in seconds.

Mike opened the door as Bruce stepped through, scanning the area of what turned out to be an auditorium. Not seeing anything, he walked around the right side of the room, heading for the stage and motioned for everyone to come closer.

As everyone gathered around, a man jumped out from the left side of the stage and yelled, "Freeze." Bruce turned to the voice and saw it was a state trooper with his handgun pointed at the group.

"We aren't going to hurt you, Officer," Mike said calmly.

"No s-, a-. I'm the one with the gun pointed at you. Do you realized that a lot of the shots you fired out there came through the door?" the officer yelled at them.

"Well, there were a lot of infected out there, Officer," Bruce said.

"This group is filled with geniuses, f-. I know that infected were in the hallway, but I have the situation under control," the officer said, looking at Bruce, "Now, each of you will put your weapons and whatever explosives you have left from what you use out there on the ground one at a time when I tell you. Do I make myself clear?" the state trooper instructed the group, moving his aim from one person to another in the group.

_Explosives? Is that what they thought my lightning strike jutsu was?_ Naruto thought.

"That's not going to happen, Officer," Bruce said. "We came for some water and food, and then, we were going to leave. But if you will not give us any, we will just leave anyway."

"Did you not hear me, punk? You will lay down your weapons now. I have been given orders to execute anyone not complying with my orders. No more arrests; I can kill you," the state trooper calmly replied, smiling at Bruce.

"Officer, these men have assaulted me and threatened to kill me. I have watched them gun down people and help escape convicts. I will help you detain them, sir," Jim said with a smile on his face, looking at Bruce, Mike, and Naruto. Jim started to walk toward the officer, and the officer swung his aim at Jim.

_Two-face no good traitor,_ Naruto thought.

"I knew three of you were felons," the officers said. "Move another inch, sir, and it will be your last," he said, pointing his gun at Jim.

Bruce swung his rifle around and pulled the trigger three times from his hip. The first round hit the officer in the chest. He was wearing a bulletproof vest, but it did no good against the rifle round. The round punched through the front of the vest, blowing out the back. The second round hit the officer in the throat, almost taking his head off, while the third round hit him at the bridge of the nose, blowing the back of his head off. The officer dropped where he was standing, still holding his pistol away from his body.

Mike ran to the back of the stage, keeping his weapon pointed at the area where the officer came out. Bruce went to a kneeling position, and everyone else just hit the floor, waiting to see if anybody else showed up. Looking at the officer on the floor, Bruce was glad that, unlike the military, he and Mike shot hollow points. The military had to shoot full metal jackets. Granted, FMJs did do damage but nothing compared to a hollow point. NATO and the Geneva Convention believed that hollow points and rounds like it did too much damage. They believed if you shoot someone, that person should have a chance to survive. Bruce did not share their beliefs; when he shot someone, he wanted the person dead.

Spread out over the stage, they waited for several minutes and didn't hear anything.

"Naruto, check it out and see if there are threats," Bruce said.

Naruto nodded and sneak toward the left stage real stealth like. After a few minutes, Naruto reported over the radio. "No hostiles, just two women and five kids. We're coming out."

Naruto came out with a small group from the left side of stage. There was indeed two women and five kids who all looked the same age. As they looked at the people pointing guns at them, terror was on each of their faces. Bruce motioned for everyone to lower their weapons. He noticed that Alex and Angela were the last ones to lower.

The two women were obviously of different ages. The younger of the two replied. She was Hispanic by blood at five feet six inches tall and slim. She had long black hair that came to her waist and large, black eyes. Bruce noticed a swollen mark on her cheek when he looked the woman over.

The other woman was older, and Bruce would find out later that she was sixty, and her name was Lynn Robbs. The younger one was Maria Costanzia, and she was thirty. Both were teachers at the middle school.

"Are there any other officers around?" Bruce asked.

"There was another officer, but he went outside to get more guns this morning and hasn't come back," Maria said.

"Two days ago, the school was overrun with infected," Lynn explained. "When the infected got in, Maria and I grabbed these kids and were heading to the buses like we had been told. As we were running down the hall, two policemen forced us into the auditorium. There was a man with us then, a janitor. The officers shot him yesterday when he refused to run to their vehicles and bring back the guns inside of them. This morning the other officer tried to sneak out, but we heard some screams. The other officer looked like he was going mad. He kept fondling Maria, and when she tried to stop him, he hit her. That's when we heard something in the hallways, and bullets started coming through the door, and there was that explosion. The officer told us to get back behind the stage. Then one of you shot him, and here we are."

Maria walked over, kicking the dead officer's body and speaking Spanish. Bruce was sure whatever she was saying wasn't nice.

Bruce turned to the women and said, "We are here for some supplies; then, we're leaving. I suggest you do the same. We have killed what was in the school. And we did not see many around as we came here."

"About an hour ago, a van raced by, and all the ones outside went after it," Maria said.

"That must have been Darrell and Eric," Naruto said.

"About how many were outside until the van came by?" Bruce asked.

"About a thousand," she replied.

Naruto whistled. "Those two had our backs even after we separated."

"Did the state bring any food here?" Bruce asked hopefully.

"Yes, the gym is full of those packaged meals soldiers eat," Lynn replied.

"Where is the gym, and do we have to go outside to get to it?" Bruce asked.

"No, you don't have to go outside. It's through those doors over there," she said, pointing to doors on the left side of the auditorium.

Bruce walked over to the dead office, took his duty belt and put the pistol in the holster and gave it to Naruto, but not before pulling the officer's keys off the belt.

"Naruto, from this point on, I want you to have a handgun," Bruce said. "I know you got ninjutsu, but I want you to have something more range and doesn't require a chakra."

Naruto had told Bruce a while back that although he has a lot more chakra than an average, he still limited in chakra.

"Fine, but I rather not have one," Naruto responded as undid his belt and put on his new belt, attaching his pouch and knife to it.

Then Bruce patted the dead man down, finding a compact Glock to his ankle. Taking it off, Bruce stood and motioned Alex over.

"Naruto, give Alex the radio on the belt," Bruce said. "Alex, take your ear bud out and listen in on what's going on. Do not try to talk to anyone; just listen."

Alex put the earpiece in after Naruto gave him the radio, and turned on the radio.

"We are out of here in fifteen minutes," Bruce said. He turned to the women and kids. "I suggest you gather what you can and get the h- out of here before more infected or gangs showed up. Take as much food and water as you can."

"Can't we come with you? These kids watched their families get kicked out of the gym windows. Maria and I are not prepared to protect them," Lynn pleaded.

"Sure," Naruto responded.

"Naruto—" Bruce responded.

"Bruce, could you come over here, please?" Mike asked.

Bruce left to talk to Mike.

"If he doesn't want us to come, I'll understand," Lynn said. "We just feel safer if we go with you."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure Mike just want to talk to Mike about something," Naruto lied.

Bruce came back with slumping shadows, and Buffy not far behind. Naruto didn't even noticed that Buffy was still following Bruce. It just seemed natural right about now for seeing Bruce following Bruce.

Bruce stared at the kids to the point that the kids all took a step bac, but Maria and Lynn stayed put. Bruce look the group over; Maria had on flip flops as did both of the little girls. All the boys had on tennis shoes. Lynn had on dress shoes with low heels.

Naruto noticed this and smiled reassuringly to them as he remember Bruce doing the same with Angela's shoes.

"If you come with us, I'm the boss. Mike is second-in-command. When Mike or I say do something, you do it, no questions asked. If we say go p- on a tree, you do it. You will not ask why or how, just do it. If you see something outside, you will not scream or yell. You will carry your weight, or you will be left behind. You will not eat, drink, s-, or cry until told you can. You also treat everyone but Jim"—Bruce waved toward Jim—"With respect. Naruto here can do things that will be scary and might make you question if he's good, but I can tell you, this kid did plenty enough to help us get here, so he deserves. Do you understand?"

"You don't have to cuss, sir," Lynn said like a teacher.

"The f- I don't. It is war out there, and people are dying by the millions. Others out there want to rape and kill you then toss your body away like trash," Bruce said, noticing one of the girls had tears in her eyes.

Bruce continued, "If you come with us, you will work on the farm as part of our group. It may be one of the last safe places in Louisiana. If you come with us, we will teach you how to fight with guns, knives, sticks and hands. You will become a b-, but you will always listen to us. Do I make myself clear?"

The five kids replied, "Yes sir," together. Hope could be seen on their faces that they could learn how to be safe. Both Lynn and Maria said yes with grateful expressions.

"Now, you women will find shoes you can walk in along with the girls. You each will find a backpack, gloves, and glasses if you can find some. None of you are to put anything in your pack until Mike or I tell you. Now, hop to it. We leave in twenty minutes. I don't care if you are ready or not," Bruce said. "Where are the patrol cars parked?' Bruce asked.

"Out back from the auditorium on the far side of the parking lot. You can take the door behind the stage," Maria said, pointing at the door.

"Alex, take Cade. Angela will come with us. Mike, I want you to take over Naruto's job in keeping guard of everyone here. Naruto you are with me, I have a feeling you might be more helpful carrying what we can get back. Angela, I want you to hold the door open, and watch our backs. Call over the radio if you see anything. Mike you and Alex will take the group to the gym until we get back," Bruce finished, changing magazines in his rifle.

"Are you sure about this?" Mike asked.

Bruce nodded, "Remember when Naruto took down those gangsters back at the race track? There was three puffs of smoke around him. I think that might involve something to make it easier to carry everything back than just you me and Buffy."

Mike nodded getting Bruce's point.

Alex was taking Cade in his arms, and Susan was moving with her kids, following them to the gym. No one had paid Jim any attention. He was still staring at the dead officer in shock.

"You killed a cop, you stupid a-," he finally managed to get out.

"Yep," replied Bruce.

"He could've shot me, you idiot," Jim exclaimed as his face turned red.

"That does it. I'm going to rape him," Bruce said, starting toward Jim.

Mike grabbed his arm. "You don't have time now. Maybe later."

"Did you hear me?" Jim asked with a p- look.

"Wouldn't been much of a loss," Bruce replied as Naruto started stretching for his journey outside.

"He was arresting you, and you shot him," Jim stated.

"Actually the guy made it clear there was no more arresting," Naruto said. "So it was self-defense."

"What do you know, fox-monster-thing!" Jim shouted. "You're not even human! Just some monster in human form like those infected out there."

Everyone had stopped and look their direction. Naruto was clenching his fist, but he didn't get the chance to strike. Buffy left Bruce's side, walking over to Jim at an even pace. She stopped in front of him as Jim looked at her. Buffy reared her leg back, kicking him on his shin with her little hiking boots. She might be little, but even Bruce heard the impact. Jim collapsed on the stage, holding his leg. Buffy walked back across the stage, high fiving Naruto, and stand beside Bruce, looking back at Jim on the floor. Jim looked at her and was fixing to say something when Bruce brought up his rifle, aiming at Jim's head.

"Say anything, and I'll kill you. The only reason I haven't done so is because your kids. P- me off again, and they will lose their father." Bruce said. "Naruto, you want to kick him, go ahead, but only once and not in the face."

Naruto looked at Jim and smirked. "Nah, getting his shin bruised up by a little girl is punishment enough—for now."

Naruto then knelt down to Jim. "But keep in mind, if I was indeed the monster you call me, I wouldn't have hesitated to kill you right where you stand. But unlike the monsters you compare me too, I have enough self control to know when to kill and when to spare lives."

Naruto got back up leaving a very pale Jim. Naruto remember giving similar speech to Temari, but less threatening. But even he know Jim was nothing like Temari. Temari was worried about her life because of her experience with her brother Gaara when he was killing for the Shukaku sealed in him. Sure, fear can cause rage in people too, but Jim had more anger and lust for power. Any fear he might have had, just seemed to fuel that.

"Alex, if Jim comes with you, he is to get a backpack too. If he doesn't, then he stays here," Bruce said, looking at Alex with Cade in his left arm and the 1911 in his right hand.

"No problem, Bruce," Alex replied, grinning.

The large group headed to the gym. Bruce, Buffy, Mike, and Angela went to the door behind the stage. They stopped at the door behind the stage. They stopped at the door.

"Naruto, do you have a jutsu that lets you multiply yourself?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah, multiple versions of it, actually," Naruto responded. "Why?"

"We are going to the patrol cars and carry everything they have back to the gym," Bruce said. "Angela, you will hold the door and call us on the radio if you see anything. Buffy, when we get there, you will stand on top of one of the cars, keeping a look out. If you see something, just tell us in a low voice. We have to be fast; we don't want to get trapped here," Bruce said, dropping his pack inside. Naruto kept his on, but Bruce didn't argue.

"Bruce, with permission, when we get to the cars, I want to use a jutsu that should make it impossible for infected and gangsters to see us," Naruto said. "That way when we're done, I can use my sense of smell to find you and Buffy and get us back to Angela."

Bruce thought it over. He liked the idea of the enemy not seeing them. "What's the jutsu?"

"A minor one. It creates a Mist around the area too make it hard to see," Naruto responded.

"Okay, you got my permission, but just around the cars," Bruce said. "Angela if you see anything enter the mist, tell us."

Angela nodded. She didn't like the fact she wouldn't see what was going on near the patrol cars incase something goes wrong, but she can't argue against the enemy not seeing them either.

Reaching down, Bruce pushed the door open, bringing his rifle up and scanning the area outside the door. Not seeing anything, he went out with Buffy holding his pants leg and Naruto following. Naruto followed Mike's example earlier and took the left as they headed to the parking lot. Bruce saw the trooper vehicles across the parking lot. One was a Suburban; the other was a regular patrol car, and they were about a hundred yards away.

Naruto made a crosshand sign and summoned eight clones. He figured they can at least carry two cans or bags each as they reached the cars.

The door to the suburban was open, the other officer was lying on the ground—or more correctly what was left of him. The infected had torn him apart. One leg was missing, and his chest was ripped open. In his right hand was his pistol, and the back of his head was gone. He had made it to the vehicle, but the infected had got him, and he had shot himself in the head.

Bruce throw Naruto the car, throwing him the keys. He lifted Buffy to the top of the SUV.

Naruto headed to the patrol car, taking only two clones as the Suburban most likely hold more stuff. Before he unlocked it, he made the handsign, muttering, "Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu!"

A mist formed around both vehicles, and grew thick enough that Naruto and Bruce could only see the vehicles in front of them.

Naruto unlocked the patrol car, and didn't find anything in the front or back seats. So Naruto went to the trunk and open it. Inside there was a tote bag labeled SWAT, two soft cases, and three more regular cases. Not knowing what was important, Naruto decided to take all of them. Naruto took the Tote bag opened it, only to find it full of weapons. Naruto closed it and created two more clones to help with the cases. Naruto took one soft case and the swat bag and headed toward Bruce.

Bruce and his team of Naruto-clones had three soft cases, one hard similar case, six smaller cans, and one tote bag. The only thing they didn't have was the officer's pistol.

Moving as fast as they could, Naruto uses his sense of smell to led them back to Angela, which wasn't easy with the smell of Blues, but manageable. Angela was holding the door open as they made it inside. Once inside, Angela slowly closed the door.

Bruce picked up his pack and told Angela to lead them to the gym. When they entered, the kids had packs lined up on the floor, and all the girls had on tennis shoes. All of the kids and Lynn and Maria were shock and amazed by the number of Narutos coming in. Bruce and all the Narutos dropped the spoils on the floor in pile. The shadow clones disappeared in a puff of smoke as Naruto and Bruce stretched. Looking up, Bruce saw the five kids were standing in a line. All of them had on batting gloves and safety glasses. In the center of the basketball court were two pallets of MREs and three pallets of bottled water.

Bruce looked at the kids. "You with the red hair—"

"Ben," Naruto added as he learned their names when he found them.

"Right. Get up on the bleachers and look out the window. Tell me if you see anything coming toward us, but don't yell. Keep your head low so you can't be seen from the outside. You with the brown hair—"

"Marty."

"Take the other side and do the same thing."

The two boys took off to look out the windows. The two girls and the African American boy were standing."

"John"—Naruto pointed to the remaining boy—"Christina"—he pointed to the chunky girl—"and Julie"—he pointed to the slim girl.

Bruce nodded. "Thank you, Naruto. I want you three to open up the cases and put ten packages in front of each person's pack. Then set five bottles of water by them," Bruce instructed, and the three took off running.

"Naruto, I want you to help them out," Bruce said. "You don't have to monitor them."

Naruto nodded and headed to the three kids.

Mike joined Bruce as he started to unpack the stuff from the patrol cars as Alex walked over, spraying them with bleach water. They got two M-4s that were full auto; each had reflex sights on them with forward grips and ten magazines each. Then two UMP 45s with suppressors attached were also equipped with reflex sights. Two P90s with suppressors, lights, and reflex sights. The ones Bruce recognize as hard cases held a bolt action sniper rifle. Of their ammo cases they brought in held 5.7x28 ammo for the P90s—twenty-five hundred rounds in total. The rest broke down: two cases of .45, four thousand rounds, two cases of 5.56, two thousand rounds, and the last case held .40 caliber of the cops pistols. There was also a thermal scope, like the one Mike carried, which can attached in front of a regular scope for thermal vision.

Bruce called Alex, Angela, Lynn, and Maria over. Knowing Naruto wouldn't take any of these guns unless it was to seal them up, he didn't call Naruto over since Naruto already has a handgun.

Bruce asked Lynn and Maria over. He asked Lynn and Maria if they ever shot a gun; they both said they had. Bruce looked at Alex and Angela, telling them to hand their M-4s to Lynn and Maria. After they passed them off, he handed them the M-4s they had gotten from the patrol cars. He explained that they were fully automatic, and Bruce saw Alex smile. He told them to only fire on auto when they wanted to keep someone's head down because as soon as you open up, you will become a primary target. Bruce then handed Alex a UMP 45. The UMP was a .45 caliber submachine gun based on an MP-5. It was very controllable but s- for range. In reality, it was just a big .45 caliber pistol. Bruce handed the other UMP to Buffy; he told her not to play with it and that he would show it to her later. He quickly showed Alex the sector switch safe, single shot, burst, and full auto. There were a total of twenty magazines for the UMPs; he gave each of them ten. Bruce then picked up two magazine pouches for the UMPs; each could hold ten magazines and was worn over the shoulder like a purse.

Next, Bruce picked up a P90, handing it to Angela along with ten magazines and a magazine pouch. He had Mike quickly show her how to operate it. The other P90 was going on the other side of his pack with other ten magazines. he then pulled knee and elbow pads out of the two gear bags, handing them to Alex and Angela. Then, he had picked up the bags, handing them to Lynn and Maria. He told them to try the BDUs on but to put on the tactical vest no matter what. The two took off to change. He opened the 5.56 boxes and reloaded his empty magazines. Bruce then started breaking the ammo down, spreading it around, laying a stack in front of each of the eight packs, putting a lot in font of Jim's, and what they can't carry next to Naruto's. Thinking of Jim, Bruce looked up.

He was sitting on the bleachers, holding his head in his hands with his elbows on his knees, looking at the floor. Susan was feeding the baby, and Cassandra was watching her. They were sitting on the other side of the gym from Jim. As Bruce was watching them, Lynn and Maria came out wearing woodland BDUs, each wearing a tactical vest and tactical gloves. Maria had on combat boots; Lynn had on the tennis shoes she had found. He called Ben and Marty down from the windows; each said he did not see anything. He told the kids to go to their packs. He wanted the ammo in first, then food with the water on top.

Watching the kids put the stuff in like they were told, he noticed Lynn and Maria had moved their backpacks and had the tote bags. The bags were a lot bigger than the backpacks they had found, and the tote bags could be carried like backpacks. Bruce had to admit he was proud of them and mad at himself for not thinking of it. He was ever more surprised as they went to the pallets, putting in more MREs and water. Even Jim was loading his pack. Naruto was sealing up anything they can't carry into scrolls. Then Bruce sat beside Mike as he reloaded his empty magazines from the ammo cans. Motioning Buffy over, Bruce loaded her pack with two bricks of .45: a thousand rounds. Then, he put in five MREs. Then, he put more ammo in his pack, as did Mike.

Bruce had Naruto seal up the Sniper Rifle. He wanted to carry it, but they couldn't afford the weight. Unless they let Jim take it, and that was out of the question. At least this way there's no risk of someone evil getting it.

Once everyone had loaded up their packs, and Naruto had everything else sealed, Bruce called everyone over. He watched the kids pick up each pack, putting them on. Buffy was carrying as much as they were, plus her clothes and ammo, so Bruce hoped they don't complain. He smiled as Jim grunted picking up his pack, wearing his dress slacks and loafers. Susan was dressed practically with good shoes, jeans, a t-shirt, and batting gloves and safety glasses the kids had found for her. The kids didn't give Jim any gloves or glasses, which was fine by Bruce. The kids were also secretly eyeing Naruto like he was some kind of super hero, which made Bruce actually laugh. Mike told him he told the kids, Maria, and Lynn, about Naruto so they don't find out later in battle, and they took the news well, mostly because after what Jim tried to pull, they decided he wasn't someone not to trust.

Once everyone gathered around Bruce, he gave Maria a pistol with extra magazines. He then gave Lynn a compact Glock. He told both to grab a few boxes of ammo he had Naruto leave unsealed. Looking down at Naruto's new belt, Bruce saw the Taser and asked for it. Naruto handed it to him, and Bruce put it on his right thigh.

"Okay, listen up. This is going to be the order of the march," Bruce said as Ben raised his hand. "Yes?"

"What's an 'order of march?" he asked.

"It's just how we are to move and what orders you have to follow while we move," Bruce said. Ben said thank you, and Bruce started again.

"Buffy and I will lead with me keeping watch in front of us, while Buffy watch my left. Then Naruto who be watching the right, then Alex and Angela with Alex watching the left and Angela watching the right. Susan Jim and the kids behind them, Susan Ben and Julia watching the left, and Marty Christina and John watching the right. Lynn you watch the left and Maria following you watching your right, and Mike will take the rear, and watch our backs. Maria Lynn, I'm trusting you too to help guide Mike so he can actually watch our a-. This way we have both sides guarded as well as our fronts and backs. No talking, and if you have to, it is only in a low voice; sound carries a long way. Unless your weapon has as suppressor, we will have to run, and I mean run for miles," Bruce stopped as a hand raised.

"A suppressor makes a gun shoot quieter. Some people call them a silencer," Bruce said, and the hand went down. "I will set the pace, and you will keep it. I am carrying over one hundred and forty-five pounds of s-. That is almost half my body weight. Only one here not carrying that much weight is Naruto and that's only because he's using special containment seals to hold everything so if we run out of something, he can hopefully supply us more. He's not carrying everything because if one of you get separated, we want you to have supplies to help you survive out there instead of being empty handed."

Everyone but Jim nodded as it made sense to them. Jim just kept his mouth shut.

"We rest when I stop and only then. We will be moving through the woods and only going on the road as last resort. The batting gloves and glasses that each of you have—keep them on. Do not touch your face with your hands unless you take your gloves off in case you touch something an infected touched. Infected are out there, so we must be quiet. If you see one, do not yell out. get someone's attention with a snap of the fingers or a soft clap of the hands. If you yell, you will die and probably get some of us killed. If one of you feel the need to move up to speak to someone, go ahead, just make sure the side you're watching is covered," Bruce said. "I will probably add more, but for now, that is it. Let's move out." Bruce walked to the back door, the others falling in behind him.

As he reached the door, Alex ran up to him. "The university just got overrun. Only two soldiers made it out. They said the Air Force base is close to being overrun. They are starting to fly people out on transports out west."

Bruce looked down, feeling the loss of friends he had not gotten out.

Naruto patted him on the back. "I'm sure many got out safely."

Bruce nodded and looked at Alex. "Turn the police radio off and get back on ours. We can't do anything about them."

Slowly, Bruce opened the door with his rifle p and went outside. Looking behind him, he saw Buffy was mimicking his movements with her weapon even though it didn't have a magazine in it. Smiling, Bruce headed to the wood line behind the school. Once they were in the woods, he turned south, toward the farm. Looking at his watch, he saw it was after three. They had been at the school for almost an hour. It couldn't be helped though. At least they have four hours of good daylight left, and Bruce wanted to be at least eight miles from there. He did not have much hope in that, but Bruce would be happy with five miles.

Naruto scout the right side, keeping his guard up. He knew they took a lot longer time in the school than Bruce liked, but he considered it as time worth spent as they saved more of humanity. He can see it in everyone's but Jim's eyes. They were hopeful about surviving in this world. Jim on other word have Naruto on edge. Jim had a look of a man still out for power, and Naruto don't like it at all.


	8. Camp Out with Guard Duty

**A/N:** I want to point out I started this, story earlier in the Fall than I did with my other crossover: Arashi Uzumaki of the Blue Plague, but still no where in the beginning, so if you want to know what happened in Blue Plague series before the point I used, you got to read the actual books. Just don't let kids read it.

I'm also censoring curse words as it's too many used in more than just saying usual ways that I can't ignore them all. At least with censoring I'm not going against my usual way of avoiding curse wordsof the Blue Plague series Tomas W. Watson, whose wife is Tina Watson. I should also tell you Watson always based a character after himself in his books, and in the Blue Plague series that's Bruce.

Finally, I don't own the Blue Plague series or the Naruto series or it's characters. But I do know the wife of the writer of the Blue Plague series Tomas W. Watson, whose wife is Tina Watson. I should also tell you Watson always based a character after himself in his books, and in the Blue Plague series that's Bruce.

* * *

**Camp Out with Guard Duty**

The group had been moving for over two hours and was all drenched in sweat. Bruce held up his hand for everyone to stop. Motioning everyone close, Bruce pointed at Julie, telling her to take a water bottle out and pass it around to the other kids. Some of the kids made faces about drinking after others until Bruce told them that half-empty containers of water made a lot of noise. With noise came infected and trouble. The faces disgust disappeared after he told them that.

Lynn and Maria were sharing a bottle of water with Susan and Cassandra. Mike, Alex, Angela, Naruto, and Bruce were drinking out of their Camelbacks. Bruce helped Buffy readjust her gun so it stop at her waist instead of thigh as she drank out of Bruce's Camelback.

Only Jim wasn't sharing, but no one was complaining. Everyone hated him at this point. Alex and Angela were teaching Cade to drink from their Camelbacks. With the smile on Cade's face, he looked like he was enjoying it.

"Bruce, I want to talk to you about Cassandra and Cade," Naruto said.

"Okay," Bruce said, taking note that Angela's hair was plastered to her face like she had been swimming.

"I think we need to set a slower pace so Cade can walk for a bit," Naruto said. "We can always catch up while he's napping, but Angela been carrying him most since we left the school. Alex had tried to carry him, but with the fear going around, I think Cade been wanting his mommy instead of his daddy. I think if Cade walks a bit, the fear off his parents won't affect him much and maybe Alex could carry him more, and if Cassandra was walking with us, Cade will be happy to walk."

Bruce nodded over, agreeing with the idea. Mostly because with Angela's M-4 slung across her backpack, P90 slung across her body, resting on her right side with the magazine pouch on the left, and of course everything in her backpack, she was carrying more than half her body weight. He also noted that Cade been wanting his mama since they left the school, so his weight makes it close to three quarters of her weight.

"We don't have to slow down too much," Naruto said, "Just enough that Cade and Cassandra can keep up at least in a jog. That way they tired themself out and sleep when carry. I noticed Cade doesn't seem to notice his parent's behavior when he's asleep."

"Yeah, good idea," Bruce agreed. Bruce called Alex, Angela, Susan, and even Lynn and Maria who had been taking turns carrying Cassandra and the diaper bags for Susan. He told them they were slowing their pace so Cade and Cassandra both could walk some, or even jog if they feel up to it. Angela started to protest, but Bruce told her this was so Cade and Cassandra to tired themselves out and sleep easier, mentioning they can return to normal pace when the two are sleeping.

Angela finally said okay, turning back to see Cade drinking from her Camelback. Alex looked at Bruce and Naruto and winked. It was obvious Alex was worried about Angela as much as those two.

Susan was fine with the idea of Cassandra walking with Cade. Cassandra been walking part of the trip anyways, but this time Cassandra would have a friend to play with.

It was agreed Cassandra and Cade don't have to watch out for infected, and with half the group watching one side, and the other half watching the other, it be hard for them to sneak around them.

When Bruce told everyone to get u and get ready to move, everyone did so, getting in their assigned spots. With Buffy at her usual spot slightly off to his left, he reached into his pocket, pulling out his GPS satellite map. He found where he was then studied the map. They were coming up on a large pasture that was several miles long. If they stayed along the edge, they couldn't be seen from the road. It would be much easier traveling for everyone, and the toddlers could walk. Bruce felt it was worth the risk even though anything easy was always paid back double in pain.

Motioning everyone up, he started off, and in thirty minutes, they reached the field. Bruce went over the fence first. Then Buffy cradled her weapon and crawled under the barb wire. Naruto jumped over with ease with a normal ninja jump. Naruto then used a wind chakra sharpen kunai to cut through the fence, making a hole for everyone else to get through, making Bruce muttered some words of annoyance for not thinking about that.

Once everyone was through, Bruce whispered to stay close to the fence and always be looking the direction they were assigned. He started waling the edge of the field with everyone in single file, with an exception of the toddlers-they were walking everywhere along the line in the tall grass.

Bruce kept the pace at a slow walk. He was looking ahead with his binoculars. As they topped a small rise, Bruce dropped down to the ground. Buffy was lying on his left side. Naruto dropped too, but more of the fact he can smell and hear what was going on. Looking back at the group, Bruce saw everyone was on the ground except Jim. He was looking around for a place to lie down where he wouldn't get dirty. Naruto was about to summon a tail to shake the ground enough to make Jim fall, when he finally found a spot and sat down. The parents—minus Jim-had grabbed the toddlers and were holding them tight.

"What is it?" Mike asked over the radio.

"Infected in the field ahead," Bruce replied. Keying his radio again, he said, "Keep everyone down, and move them closer to the fence."

Mike didn't reply but did as he was told, motioning everyone to the fence. Bruce crept up the side of the hill until he could see over it. Naruto army crawled up to Bruce and looked at what Bruce was seeing: two runners chasing a cow.

Amazingly-scary, the runners were not only chasing the cow, but they were gaining on it. The cow turned back and forth, trying to get away from them, but they were not tiring, unlike the cow One of the infected grabbed the cow's tail, and the other grabbed the head, making the cow trip. All three hit the dirt rolling. The runner that had grabbed the cow by the head was biting it and ripping it with his hands. The other runner got up and ran over to the cow with a broken left arm. The cow was covered in sweat and exhausted. It did not kick much as the two tore into it, making the cow bellowed.

Naruto winced and clean one of his ears with a finger. "Man can that cow scream."

"We can hear it," Bruce responded.

"Not what I'm talking about. Those blues got her screaming for mercy," Naruto responded.

Bruce turned to Naruto in shock. "You can understand cows?"

"I can understand all animals," Naruto said. "I think I even starting to understand the blues."

"You're kidding me!"

"I noticed it when I attack that Blue close range," Naruto said. "I thought it was just regular animals keeping to themselves until then. But believe me, they may not speak human, but they can communicate. So should I kill those blues or not?"

"I got this," Bruce said.

"You want the sniper rifle?" Naruto asked.

"No, I should get this with my own rifle," Bruce said.

Bruce pulled his rifle up. The carnage was a little under a hundred and fifty yards away—well within his range. He turned the power up on his ACOG, lining up the crosshairs on the one with the broken arm. Through his scope; Bruce saw it was a woman and the other was a man, or they had been at one time. For all he knew about the virus, it could have change their sex. Her skin was a dark blue while his was a lighter blue.

Bruce rested the crosshairs on her head, slowly squeezing the trigger. The bullet hit her in the shoulder, almost taking her arm off. As she did was look up for a brief second and went back to feeding. The male never even looked up.

"The female didn't hear the gun shot and thought what hit her was nothing important," Naruto said. "They must have a high tolerance to pain. That would explain why one can ignore a broken arm."

"Thanks," Bruce said. _Something tells me Stephanie is going to have a field day studying on what Naruto can do when they meet. At least Naruto can speak at my level._

Bruce remembered the first day he met Stephanie, and she would speak in terms beyond his understanding. Although he treated her human, it took a while for Stephanie to start speaking in his level of the English language, and even then there were many things Stephanie would talk about that Bruce had no idea what she's talking about.

"Are you sure you don't want me to kill them?" Naruto asked.

"I got this!"

Bruce took a deep breath, let out half of it, rested Bruce took a deep breath, let out half of it, rested the crosshairs on her head again, and slowly squeeze the trigger until the gun coughed and bucked in his hands.

The bullet hit her in the back of the head, blowing out the other side as she fell on top of the cow. The male never stopped feeding. Bruce eased the crosshairs to his face and slowly squeezed again. The bullet hit him in the forehead, blowing off the back of his skull. He then moved the sits to the cow head, putting two bullets in it to end its suffering. Bruce looked out into the field and couldn't see naymore infected.

"I think you could of just killed the cow with a shot through the heart," Naruto said.

"I didn't want to risk it being infected," Bruce said.

"Bruce no offense, but we passed hundreds of animals, many being attacked by blues, but none of the animals were infected themselves," Naruto said. "I' sure if animals can be infected, we see infected animals by now."

"I'll wait until my friend Stephanie can confirm it before I agree with you," Bruce said. "No offense, Naruto, but she studied into infectious diseases and understands them better than even me."

"But if Naruto is right, wouldn't that means he's immune?" Buffy asked. "He is literally an animal after all."

"That's correct," Naruto responded.

"Can we just wait until we get back to our land to find out?" Bruce asked as he called Mike over the radio and told him they were moving out. Mike asked him what happened, so Bruce told him. He couldn't believe two infected had not only run down a cow but tackled it then started feeding on it. Bruce reassure him that it had happened and that they needed to move.

They reached the end of the field and headed back into the woods. They walked until about an hour before dark then stopped in a large stand of oak trees. Bruce told the kids to clear the leaves, forming a large circle. He told everyone to break out some food and eat. Taking off his pack and setting it on the group, Bruce instructed them not to leave the circle for any reason during the night. If they had to use the bathroom during the night—Bruce pointed to a spot by Jim—everyone should go there. He and Mike pulled out two blankets out of their packs. Mike told the kids to spread one out and cover up with the other. It was very hot, so the kids did not want to cover up.

Naruto climbed up the closest tree by walking on it as if it was the ground itself and settle down on a branch high enough off the ground he could see everything. This gained a lot of gaping mouths as no one expected Naruto to do that.

After the shock wore out Bruce said he would take first watch, Mike second, and Alex last. Angela started to say something until Bruce told her to be quiet. Looking at Angela with a scowl on his face, Bruce told her she would take watch when he said, and right now was not it. Mike told Alex he would let him use the NVG for his shift. There were a lot of clouds, so there would be a little light to see by.

Everyone settled in, and before long, almost everyone was asleep as the woods became pitch black. Bruce had his back to the tree where Naruto was resting above. Buffy kept Bruce company for his watch, so he showed her how to use thermal and monocular.

Naruto laid peacefully on the branch, closing his eyes. It wasn't that he didn't want to sleep with the group, it's more with his super sense of hearing, he can hear things long before Bruce can see them, and from this height he can see threat just as well as Bruce without being seen from bellow unless they look straight up from his position.

Naruto was determined to keep this group safe, even if he wasn't on watch. Except for Jim, of course. All but Jim had accepted Naruto, and this was the least he could do.

* * *

**A/N:** I deleted Arashi Uzumaki of the Blue Plague, not because it wasn't doing well, but I was going way off course of the point of having shinobies on Bruce's team. But this story is staying.


	9. Roads Now Leads to Trouble

**A/N:** I want to point out I started this, story earlier in the Fall than I did with my other crossover: Arashi Uzumaki of the Blue Plague, but still no where in the beginning, so if you want to know what happened in Blue Plague series before the point I used, you got to read the actual books. Just don't let kids read it.

I'm also censoring curse words as it's too many used in more than just saying usual ways that I can't ignore them all. At least with censoring I'm not going against my usual way of avoiding curse wordsof the Blue Plague series Tomas W. Watson, whose wife is Tina Watson. I should also tell you Watson always based a character after himself in his books, and in the Blue Plague series that's Bruce.

Finally, I don't own the Blue Plague series or the Naruto series or it's characters. But I do know the wife of the writer of the Blue Plague series Tomas W. Watson, whose wife is Tina Watson. I should also tell you Watson always based a character after himself in his books, and in the Blue Plague series that's Bruce.

* * *

**Roads Now Leads to Trouble**

Naruto thought he woke up before everyone else until he looked down to see Bruce had waken as well. Naruto was use to waking up early. Naruto got up and started stretching. Naruto looked down once more and saw that Alex had Mike's NVG's monocular over his right eye.

Buffy was awake too but no one noticed until Bruce tried to roll buffy out of his lap. When Bruce started doing stretches, Naruto took it as a good time to get some laps up and down the tree done.

Bruce and Buffy stopped when they saw Naruto running down the tree, then turning around and running up the tree, only this time as high as the tree was so he can get a better idea where the halfway point was.

"Well, that's a good way to get some laps done," Bruce said.

Bruce and Buffy decided to continue using their stretches until the toddlers woke up.

Cade started hitting Angela in the face and Cassandra was shaking Susan awake; neither of them made any noise. The moms each woke up to tend to the babies, Susan woke Joshua up then laid him on his baby blanket, changed his diaper, and then fixed him a bottle. Angela took Cade to the potty area so he can pee. They stopped in amazement as Naruto ran down the tree, turned around and did another lap, at this point to the halfway point so he don't waste too much chakra.

Walking to his pack, Bruce tightened the straps on his tactical vest, drop his holster on his right and pouch on his left. Bending down, he picked up his rifle as Buffy picked up hers, grabbing the magazine pouch and slinging it across her right shoulder so it was on her left hip. Bruce stopped Buffy before she could grab her backpack. Bruce took the tomahawk off of his pack. Turning to Alex, he pointed at himself and Buffy then to a little stand of saplings about sixty yards from camp. Alex nodded understanding.

With Bruce's guiding Buffy, they manage to get to the saplings without making a noise. Bruce searched around until he found one that was six feet tall and two inches around, he grabbed it with his left hand. He turned to make sure Buffy wasn't close and listen for any sounds. Seeing Buffy was not in his sing area and not hearing anything, he swung the tomahawk hard at its base. The head passed through on the first swing. He eased the sapling down then chopped about four-and-a-half-foot section off. He repeated the process on four more saplings. Picking up the five poles he made, he walked back to camp.

By time they got up, everyone was awake except Jim. Everyone but Mike was watching Naruto make another lap. Mike was off to the side doing push-ups. Bruce put the poles down, pulling out an FSR from is pack and telling Buffy to get a bottle of water out of hers. Naruto stopped when he saw Bruce getting to eat, and soon everyone was pulling out food and water and shared it amongst themselves.

Hearing people moving, Jim woke and attempted to brush the dirt off his slacks. Seeing everyone eating, he grabbed some food and water. He didn't offer any of his food nor did anyone ask for any.

After Bruce and Buffy finished eating, they brushed their teeth and started getting their packs ready. Bruce put the NVG back in his pack but left the thermal scope on. Once they had the packs ready, Bruce left them on the ground and turned to the kids. Bruce called them over in a low voice. They came over to him, and he told them to stand in a line facing him, and they did. Bruce then handed each of them the small staffs he had cut and looked at them.

"These are your weapons. You will keep up with them at all times. Your weapon should never be far from your reach. Without your weapon, you will not last long in a fight," Bruce said in a low, commanding voice.

Naruto walked up, interested in what Bruce was teaching the kids.

"It's a stick," Marty pointed out.

"It's a staff, Marty," Bruce corrected. "It is your weapon."

"She got a gun," Marty said, pointing at Buffy.

"That's because she listens, does as she's told, and doesn't whine," Bruce said, looking at Marty.

"Wood is the best source for weapons," Naruto said. "They're silent and if used right, can deadly. And if you know where to find one they can be replaced easily. Sturdier the wood, the better after all. And best of all when you have material to do so, you can add more to it to make it deadlier like spikes or wire."

The kids' eyes widened as they stared down at their staffs.

Bruce nodded, "But before we add anything to your staffs, you must first learn how to handle them without hurting yourselves."

The kids nodded as Bruce demonstrated the basic techniques like how to leg sweep someone and drive an attacker back. He told them to work together in groups of two and three when they're attacked. As he worked with them, he told them they were never charge off and attack. They were to only use the weapons if something attacked them. The lesson took a half an hour before he stopped them and told them to get their packs ready. The blankets that he and Mike and given them last night were to be placed in their packs. When the kids took off to get their bags ready, Bruce gathered several empty MRE bags. He walked over to Alex and Angela with Buffy telling them to follow him. Mike walked up to him and traded SCAR so Mike could clean Bruce.

After talking for a bit, the four of them headed off—leaving Cade with Mike for the toddler's safety. Mike told everyone that Bruce was helping Alex Angela and Buffy with target practice with their rifles and machine guns.

_Good idea,_ Naruto thought. Since his pistol didn't have a silencer on it, he couldn't fire it without attracting monsters. But Naruto had other plans for target practice. Naruto took out a series of kunai knives and shurikens. "I can't let my skills get rusty." Naruto said as he started throwing them at a tree.

Whenever Naruto ran out, he just picked up his kunais and shurikens and go at it again. On his third run, Bruce and the others return. Cade ran into Angela's arms. Bruce told them to reload their magazines. Angela and Alex sat down with Cade between them and started loading magazines. Buffy ran to her pack, pulling out one of the five hundred-round bricks Bruce had put in at the school and sat down.

Bruce and Mike swapped rifles again and went over the day's trip and swap gear before Bruce taught Buffy how to load her magazine. While she started loading the magazines on her own, Bruce walked over to his pack, pulling out a roll of Para-cord back in his pack. Taking the ankle holster he got from mike he pull out his knife, cutting two holes on the top of the holster.

Walking back to Buffy, he saw she was working on her second magazine. He told her to stand up and keep loading. He put the ankle holster on her right thigh. Then running a piece of cord through each hole he had cut, he tied it to her belt, making an improvised-drop holster. The band of the ankle holster fit her thigh smugly. Bruce smiled at his invention then told her not to touch it until he showed her how to use it. She promised, finishing her last magazine and looking up at him.

"I'm sure glad I have these gloves. That hurts your fingers," she said, putting the loaded magazine in her pouch.

"Yes, it does," Bruce said. "I want you to carry your weapons loaded today but on safe," he said.

"Yes, sir," she said with joy. Making sure her weapon was on safe, she took the magazine out of the pouch. Slapping it in her weapon and chambering a round, she again made sure it was on safe. Then, she smiled up at Bruce, who nodded, smiling back. Bruce's smile grew as she saw that he was proud of her.

"Remember, your finger never goes on the trigger until you're ready to shoot. That is your primary safety and the only one you ever trust," Bruce said, and Buffy gave him a thumbs-up.

Naruto was monitoring the kids as they practice with their staffs. Bruce hit his chest with his fist, and everyone stopped what they were doing, looking at him. He held his right arm out and made a circular motion with his hand for them to mount up. Only Mike knew what it meant. When everyone saw them grab their packs and put them on, they understood and follow suit.

Bruce looked around to make sure they had not left anything. All he saw were some wrappers and empty MRE bags. He had told everyone to keep the empty plastic water bottles. They could refill them. Seeing they had everything of value, he led the group off through the woods.

By ten, the clouds had cleared, and the merciless sun beat down on them. Even without fur Naruto could feel the heat beating on him like he was in his fox mode. Bruce kept the pace slow and stopped every two hours for everyone to rest and drink water. During the march Bruce would look at Buffy to make sure she had her weapon on safe and her finger was off the trigger, and they always were. At each stop, taught Buffy more about her weapon.

They stopped by a small creek at noon. Everyone was completely drench with sweat and almost out of water. Bruce looked at each person to judge his or her status. Looking at the kids, he saw they were starting to get sunburns. Naruto didn't look burned, but he was panting.

Bruce had noticed that every once in a while Naruto slips up and show his fox side, like when he was stretching, Naruto even got down on all four and stretch his butt in the air, like some animals do to when they stretched.

Bruce took off his pack, setting it on the ground. When everyone saw this, they did the same in this weird game of Do What Bruce Does. Buffy set her pack beside Bruce's and watched him dig through his.

Maria walked over to Bruce. "We're getting low on water," she said. "Are you going to have Naruto unseal more?"

"Don't need too. That's why we stopped here," Bruce said, still digging in his pack.

Maria looked at him then the creek. "You can't be serious. Who knows what we will catch if we drink that water."

Pulling out what looked like a weird bicycle pump from his pack, he looked at Maria. "Keep your voice down. This water filter good for a thousand gallons. We are going to refill the bottles," he said then handed her a bottle of sunblock.

"Go around and put this on everyone," Bruce said.

"Marty, John, Ben, Christina, Julie, come here," Bruce said. They all jumped up and ran over, carrying their staffs.

Christina and Julie, get all the empty water bottles and bring them to the creek. Boys, follow me," Bruce said.

Leading the boys to the creek, Bruce stopped and looked down for snakes. Not seeing any, he stepped down the three-foot bank into the water. It was only six inches deep. He told the boys to take off their shoes and socks. After they were barefoot, they came over to him.

"Ben, you hold the pump with the bottom tube in the water. Make sure you keep it upstream so you don't pull up mud that you stir up. John, you pump, and Marty, you will fill the bottles, understand?" Bruce said.

They replied in unison. "Yes sir."

Bruce climbed out of the creek as the girls brought the first load of empty bottles and started passing them to the boys. Maria walked over to the creek and stood, watching the kids with Bruce. Meanwhile everyone else was rubbing lotion on their bodies.

"Naruto I want you to use the water bottles you sealed up to refill the camelbacks, then bring them over to refill," Bruce said. "Buffy, help him out."

Buffy and Naruto nodded as they got to work. Bruce took off his boonie and oakleys and place them on his pack as Maria turned to Bruce.

"How can you, Mike, Naruto, and the young couple walk around with your shirts buttoned up and your sleeves down? It's over a hundred easy. Especially with that heavy, bulletproofvest," Maria asked.

Bruce turned and looked at her. Her Battle Dress Uniform top was unbuttoned, and her sleeves were rolled up. Her t-shirt underneath her BDU top was soaked. Glancing back, he saw Lynn had her BDU top tied around her waist.

"It's 109 to be exact. These shirts may only be cotton, but it may save us form a bite," Bruce said.

Maria stared at him with a look of shock. She put the sunblock on the ground, buttoned up her shirt, and pulled her sleeves down. She picked up the sunblock, waiting on the kids to finish so she could coat them. Bruce told her to put the bottle in her pack; it was now her responsibility.

It only took the kids fifteen minutes to fill up forty-five bottles, plus those Naruto and Buffy used to fill the Camelbacks. Finished, the boys climbed out of the creek as Bruce told them not to put their socks and shoes on until their feet dried. Smiling, Bruce patted each one on the shoulder, telling them they had done a good job. Then Bruce took the filter pump from Ben. All five smiled at the compliment as they grabbed staffs, socks, shoes, and bottles of water, returning to the group. Maria chased each of the five down, covering expose skin with sunblock.

They all sat down, pulled out food, and started eating. Voices were kept low as they talked with each other. Bruce didn't say anything, letting them talk as long as they kept their voices down. When he and Buffy finished, they went over to relieve Mike so he could eat. Buffy and Bruce stood watch as Mike sat down and ate.

"Hey Bruce, how are we doing?" Naruto asked.

"We will average about eight to ten miles a day. Since we're going cross-country and have people that aren't prepared for a hike, I can live with that. Since the farm is only sixty miles away now, we should make it in six days. I don'tthink we will make Lake Bistineau Dam before nightfall. If we do, we'll still camp on this side before crossing the bayou below the dam," Bruce said.

"Bayou my a-," Mike responded. "That is full-fledge swamp, and it's at least two miles wide. That's if we could just go straight across, but we will have to weave around deep parts. So in actuality, I put it at four miles. Why not just try the road on top of the dam?"

"Too risky. That road is straight and over two miles long with nowhere to hide," Bruce said.

"The lake is low now, so we could go down into it if we had to."

"Then, we would be stuck with a plain of mud water on one side and the dam on the other with nowhere to go. With the lake low, bayou will be too," Bruce replied.

"But the bayou will be full of mud you were talking about. We have more than just me and you here," Mike said.

"Mike quit being a p-. If we don't go through the bayou, then you have to walk twenty miles to Highway 71. Used the bridge to cross over it, which poses the same problem as with the road across the dam—we would be exposed and in a choke point. Then, have to walk twenty miles back, adding four more days to our trip, which the supplies cannot take," Bruce said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I'm not a p-," Mike said, irritated.

"I know that, Mike," Bruce shot back.

"I was just playing the devil's advocate," Mike said.

"The devil can suck my a-," Bruce said. "Who would have thought a plague like this could break out this fast? Turning people into blue speed demons that want to kill you."

"It could be worse; they could be zombies. And very few are speed demons," Mike replied.

"They might as well be zombies. You have to shoot them in the head. Enough of the infection are speed demons that they scare the s- out of me," Bruce said, watching Mike eat.

Mike stopped and stared back at him. "They have a heartbeat and do breathe. You saw that at the hospital on the one that turned while he was on the cardiac monitor. They aren't zombies, and if you don't think they scare me, then you're crazy as a s- rat."

"Then why don't they die when you hit them in the chest?" Bruce asked.

"I have no idea. When I get a chance, I'll ask one," Mike replied.

"Don't you even think about it, brother. I refuse to drag your a- across north Louisiana just because you want to talk to a blue.'

"I love you too," Mike said.

"That's great guys, but can you guys stop entertaining us and with brotherly arguments and agree on a path," Naruto responded earning laughs.

"Daddy, how crazy is a s- rat?" Buffy asked earning even more laughs until Lynn scolded everyone.

Mike turned to Buffy. "Baby, I have no idea how crazy they are, but they have to be pretty crazy to live in a s-."

"Yeah, you're right. They have to be crazy to live in a s-," she replied with a serious face.

Bruce tapped his chest, getting everyone's attention. He held up his right hand with finger extended then moved his hand in a circular motion. Then he said in a low voice, "We move out in five minutes." He and Buffy walked to their packs, and Bruce put the pump back in his pack, hoping that it had dried enough. Having water leak out in a waterproof pack was bad. He was in no mood to unpack all his s- to let it dry. Not much in the pack could be by water, but some things could.

Bruce put on his pack, watching Buffy put hers on then checking to make sure her weapon was still on safe, seeing her more and more like a daughter and his little princess, just like Danny.

Seeing everyone was ready, Bruce crossed the creek and started through the woods until they came to a field. bruce held up a fist, and everyone stopped. Naruto cut through the fence, making it a hundred fences they got through. Bruce moved ahead, waiting until Mike gave the go ahead to move out.

When they were walking across the field, they heard gunfire coming from up ahead. It was way off in the distance, but it sounded like it was coming from where they were headed. It had been a long time since they had heard any gunfire. It continued as they crossed the field and went back into the tree line. It sounded like a full-blown battle. As he walked, Bruce pulled out his map.

From the sound, he judge it was about four or five miles away. Looking at the map, Bruce guessed that would put it on the group's side of the dam or on the dam itself. On the route they were taking, they would never see the dam and the closest would be over a mile away. The gunfire stopped; then they heard a few single shots; then they too stopped. They were coming up Highway 154, which ran over the dam, but the group would cross it five miles from the dam.

"Any problems?" Naruto asked.

"No," Bruce said. "Just double checking the route to make sure we don't find out what the shooting is about."

"And…"

"We should hurry and cross the road in case whoever was shooting at the dam came our way."

"Sounds like a plan," Naruto agreed.

Bruce called Mike to let him know, and Mike agreed with both Bruce and Naruto. Mike informed the rest of the group and that he'll carry Cade for a while.

It was a little after three when they reached the highway. It was only a two-lane blacktop, but it was heavily traveled in normal times. The tree line was twenty yards away from the road on each side. Bruce stopped several yards inside the tree line, looking at the road.

"Bruce I think we should get some water before we pass through," Naruto said.

Bruce turned to the group and saw why Naruto spoke up. The kids were leaning against trees or on their staffs, trying to catch their breath. The adults were no better, over and breathing hard. Mike was checking each person too see if they were alright, even Jim. They haven't had a drink of water since before they hear the gunfire and were walking at fast pace that even the toddlers had to be carried the whole time.

Bruce thumped his chest and pointed to the ground in front of him. Everyone moved to where he pointed and he pulled them in tighter. He looked around and then laid out his plan in a whisper.

"We are going to rest here for ten minutes. I want everyone to drink some water. Do not drink it fast, or you will get sick; take small sips. If we do not see or hear anything, we will cross here two or three at a time. Buffy and I will be first; then, Mike will tell who to follow. If for some reason we get attacked and separated during the crossing, I will be on that side of the road and Mike on this side. Which ever side you are on, you listen to us. Mie, I will wait at the campsite I showed you earlier. I will wait for one day then move out, and you head home however you can with who you have. No noises now. Okay, we move in ten minutes."

Everyone nodded and got some think to drink. Even Buffy got Bruce to drink. Naruto was tempted to take a bottle of water out and poured it over his head to cool off, but he knew it be wasting drinking water.

Bruce finally thumped on his chest, and everyone looked at him. He raised his arm and gave the signal to move out. He and Buffy moved to the edge of the tree line and stepped out. Bruce pulled her to a kneeling position. He looked left and right, checking the road and dam. Not seeing anything either direction, he grabbed Buffy's shoulder and squeeze as he stood and took off running. Buffy broke into a dead run, which for Bruce was a fast jog. The distance was only fifty yards, but being exposed, it felt miles. They ran into the tree line on the other side and stopped. Buffy panted with her hands on her knees.

Bruce pulled his rifle up and looked down the road through a thermal scope toward the dam then back the other way toward the curve. Only seeing thermal signatures of the group he called Mie.

On Mike's side, they waited for Bruce to give the all clear. When, Bruce did, Mike send Lynn and John and waited until Bruce called. They repeated the process until Mike Jim and Naruto were left. They left the tree line, Mike running like a demon of Hell was behind him. Naruto was just running at his average pace with both arms sticking out behind him, giving him more aerodynamic look. Jim on other hand was doing a limp-d- sissy jog. As Mike and Naruto reach the edge, of the road, they turned to see Jim wasn't behind them. and isntead was only half way across.

"I'll get him," Naruto said. "You go ahead."

Mike nodded, knowing if something comes up, Naruto can use one of his teleportation jutsus.

Naruto ran toward Jim grabbed him threw him over the shoulder and was about to runback when they heard a roar coming down the road from the curve.

Not wanting to find out if the Blue was a speed demon, Naruto disappeared in a flash and reappeared next to Bruce who was aiming down the road. Buffy already started firing before Bruce fired one shot, seeming to end it. Ejecting empty magazines, replacing them with full ones, and then grabbing the empty ones they turned to see that Naruto had literally threw Jim into the ground at the mercy of Lynn, Maria and Susan hitting him and whispering in harsh tones. Hearing something down the curve, Bruce thumped his chest and motion everyone down.

Everyone did but Mike and Jim did. Mike pulled his pistol, walked over to Jim, putting it in his face and pulling him to the ground. As Bruce look down the road, a group of twenty to thirty blues ran past them on the road. They never slowed as they neared the body of the one Bruce and Buffy shot. Several jump it as the group headed toward the dam. After a few minutes, Bruce motioned for everyone to follow him as he led them away from the road, Mike forcing Jim with a pistol at him.

Bruce led them further away from the road, crossing fences and almost running across any field they came to. They moved a mile from the road, Bruce held up his hand. Looking at the woods around him, he could see sixty yards in any direction. He knelt down on one knee, pulling out his map. The he wanted to make it to was less than half a mile away. It was only a half a mile to the bayou from there. He wanted to give them a lot of time to clear the bayou. looking back at the map, he saw they would be in the woods until they came to the field, and it was at least a few hundred acres from the satellite map. The only road they had cross was the driveway to the house that was at the far end of the field, and they would never see it. Just incase there were people there though Bruce thought better for Naruto to not cut the fence unless they know it's already broken through. He folded up the map, putting it back in his thigh cargo pocket. It was 5 p.m. now. _We might just make it,_ he though.

He stood, turning around to tell everyone to move out, and stopped. Everyone was lying down, breathing hard. They were spent. Even Mike and Naruto were sitting down and breathing hard. Mike still had his pistol across his lap and was looing at Jim with bloodlust. Even Buffy was leaning on him breathing hard. Bruce decided for the safety of the group they need to stop.

He turned to the group and thumped his chest with his left hand.

"Bruce no offense, but you better be telling us we're stopping," Naruto said. "Because I don't think even chakra pills will restore everyone's energy at this point."

"We are stopping for the night," Bruce said gaining a look of relief from everyone. He told the boys to clear out all the leaves and sticks and the girls to spread out the blankets, which they did but at a slow start. He had Lynn and Maria to get some water and MREs out. He wanted everyone to eat a whole meal-no sharing tonight, not even water. Everyone did the task they were given.

Bruce walked over to Mike, who had stood up, putting his pistol in his holster with the seven inch suppressor sticking out the end below his knee. Mike loosened his pack and let it fall to the ground as he walked toward Jim. Mike pulled out his knife and lunged at Jim, knocking him flat on his back. Mike had one knee on Jim's chest and the point of the knife under his chin.

"If you ever put another member of the group at risk like that again, you're dead. Before I kill you, I'm going to let Naruto break your limbs with his tails and Bruce rape you. I don't care if Satan himself is coming after us. You will be raped, and then I'll slit your throat," Mike said in a cold, flat tone. Jim was looking up at Mike with tears streaming from his eyes.

Alex and Angela were lying down not far from Mike and Jim. Angela called out in a weak voice. "Alex, Bruce is going to rape Jim. I don't have a d-, so go r- him for me, please."

"Bruce isn't going to r- him now, baby," Alex said.

"Well, when he does, you will help Bruce rape him for me, won't you?" she asked him.

"Yes, I will, baby," Alex replied, trying to catch his breath.

"Do I make myself clear?" Mike asked. Jim nodded.

Mike stood up and walked back to his pack, putting his knife up. Bruce walked up to Mike, who had his eyes closed and was taking deep breaths. Bruce knew he was trying to get his temper under control. Buffy walked around Bruce and up to Mike, wrapping her arms around her waist. Mike jumped at the contact and looked down at Buffy. He put his arm around her and returned her hug. Mike turned to Bruce, smiling, as Bruce walked over to him.

Naruto drank water from his camel back and even poured a bit over his head. He'll deal the consequences later. It felt good on his muscles. He looked at Bruce Mike and Buffy talking.

He wanted to kill Jim himself, but he's worried he'd just make himself look like a monster. He didn't care if Jim was the father of Joshua and Cassandra. Neither kid seem to care about him. Naruto been around hateful people to know when even kids don't want to be around them.

Just then, they heard the gunfire start again. It was much closer but still over a mile away. This led to another conversation between Mike and Bruce about the possibility that Blues staying on roads to associate with food unless they see food somewhere else.

Bruce got up to walk around but told Buffy to stay with Mike. Naruto got up and walked over to their spot.

"Everything okay?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, Bruce is just scouting around before it gets dark," Mike said. "You not going to climb a tree?"

"Too tired," Naruto said. "I swear I just ran through one of Gai-sensei's marathons."

Mike didn't ask who Gai was, as he decided he didn't want to know what Naruto meant.

"Can I ask you a question, Daddy Mike?" Buffy asked.

Mike looked at her. "Okay, but only if I get to ask you one," he replied.

"You first," she said.

"Why do you stand on Bruce's left side all the time?" Mike asked her.

She looked at him like it was a stupid question. "You remember when we rescued Susan and the babies.

Both Mike and Naruto nodded, taking not she didn't mention Jim. "Well, when Daddy started shooting, I was following him. I was on his right, and all the shells coming out of the gun were flying behind him, hitting me. Let me tell you, those things are hot," she replied matter-of-factly.

Mike chuckled. "They're called brass or cases," he said.

"Well, whatever you call them, they are hot when they hit you," she said.

"Okay, now you," Mike said.

"Did I make Daddy mad? Is that why he wouldn't let me go with him?" she asked Mike.

"No, baby, he knows you're tired and need rest. We have a long way to go, and it's going to be hard," Mike answered.

"We're all tired," Naruto admitted. "That's why I spoke up when I did."

"You're lucky Bruce likes you, Naruto, otherwise you'd be paying back for that double time," Mike told him.

"I'm scared if I make him mad or not do good, he will stop being my daddy. I always wanted a daddy like the other kids. My mom had boyfriends, but they were mean," Buffy said.

Mike and Naruto looked at her, resisting the need to cry. This little girl was willing to push herself to death just for Bruce's love.

"Buffy, it doesn't work like that." Mike said. "Bruce will love you no matter what. He told you he would be your daddy, and he meant forever, baby. I will tell you this: If you push yourself too hard and hurt yourself, that would hurt him more than anything."

"Really? He will still love me and be my daddy even if I disappoint him?" she asked.

"Yes, Buffy. All you have to do is your best. He will take that and be proud of you, but he will always love you," Mike said, looking at her.

"You're lucky Buffy," Naruto said. "Not everyone who gone through what you went through and come out of it with a new family to love."

"Thank you, Naruto. Thank you, Daddy Mike," she said.

"Lay your head down and go to sleep," Naruto suggested.

"Daddy said not to," she said.

"I give you permission, it's okay," Mike replied.

"Tell me about my family," she asked.

Mike started telling her about the farm and each of the kids, including Steve's fiancé Tonya, since she'd be Buffy's sister-in-law. After a few minutes, Buffy was sound asleep. She wasn't the only one as everyone was asleep. Even Naruto had started snoring.

He heard Bruce coming back long before he saw him. That made Mike feel better—if Bruce couldn't sneak up on them without being heard, neither could anyone else. Mike still had his rifle pointed in the direction he heard Bruce until Bruce was in view.

When Bruce joined him Mike told him about the conversation he had with Buffy, and in return Bruce said he saw nothing. Bruce told Mike to takevfirst watch. After moving his stuff around, Bruce sat down, then place Buffy gently on his lap. Finally Bruce closed his eyes and was asleep in seconds, leaving Mike using every technique to stay awake until his shift was over.


	10. Horde of the Woods

**A/N:** I want to point out I started this, story earlier in the Fall than I did with my other crossover: Arashi Uzumaki of the Blue Plague, but still no where in the beginning, so if you want to know what happened in Blue Plague series before the point I used, you got to read the actual books. Just don't let kids read it.

I'm also censoring curse words as it's too many used in more than just saying usual ways that I can't ignore them all. At least with censoring I'm not going against my usual way of avoiding curse wordsof the Blue Plague series Tomas W. Watson, whose wife is Tina Watson. I should also tell you Watson always based a character after himself in his books, and in the Blue Plague series that's Bruce.

Finally, I don't own the Blue Plague series or the Naruto series or it's characters. But I do know the wife of the writer of the Blue Plague series Tomas W. Watson, whose wife is Tina Watson. I should also tell you Watson always based a character after himself in his books, and in the Blue Plague series that's Bruce.

* * *

**Horde of the Woods**

Naruto was disturbed from his sleep from Mike.

"Wha—" Mike shushed Naruto before he could continue.

"Blues coming," Mike said in a low voice. "We don't know if they'll pass us."

Naruto nodded in understanding and got up. Bruce was already waking everyone else. Angela. Bruce moved forward to the edge of the circle the boys cleared. Bruce had formed a firing line on the group's right side with him and Buffy at the front of the line. Alex and Angela were the Middle and Mike the anchor. Naruto snuck up a tree to get more of an view. Naruto also created clones to take the toddlers Susan and baby in the trees. Bruce thought it was a good idea as they be safer up there with Naruto's clones than on the ground.

Marty woke Jim up, and no one argue since they didn't want Jim waking up when the Blues arrived. Naruto reluctantly summoned a clone to take Jim up in the trees. It wasn't for Jim's safety, but so if he does something to attract attention, Naruto can react. Naruto use ropes to tie Susan and Jim safely to the tree making sure their arms and feet weren't bound, mostly so Susan can take care of Joshua.

Naruto then took a meditative stance and started gathering Nature Chakra.

Bruce finally saw four or five blues running as a small group in the direction some deer he saw earlier ran about sixty yards out. A larger group of runner of about twenty stopped abut fifty yards off to Bruce's right, looking around. Bruce was lying on the ground praying. His heart was beating so fast he was sure the infected could hear it. Bruce could still hear a lot of movement in the woods behind where the infected had come from. A roar sounded off to his right where the small group had run after the deer. Then, as one, the entire group started moving off at a slow pace, following the small group of runners. "Well f- me," Bruce mumbled.

Just when it seem like the infected might pass them, the twenty infected roared in front of them, and Joshua started crying from the trees.

"Well, just f- me sideways!" Bruce yelled.

The group of infected let out another roar as Bruce rose, taking aim and dropping two in quick session only for a very large group move at a slow jog.

As, Bruce was shooting the smaller group, Naruto in sage mode with fox ears, nine tails wipping around, and fingernails/toenails grown and eyes slitted in a plus sign of Toad and Fox slits, Naruto summoned a shadow clone and formed the Rasenshuriken.

Naruto threw the Rasenshuriken into the middle of the large groups and the Rasen-shuriken grew into a ball of spinning wind and red chakra.

"F- me sideways with a midget!" Bruce said.

Naruto jumped down, shocking everyone with his new form. "We're not done! More are coming!"

"What was that?" Mike asked.

"One of two of my strongest jutsus," Naruto said. "The slower ones are coming, but there's a thousand of them, and I can only use my jutsu so many times in a row in this form. Outside it, it's too risky to use."

"Yeah, f- me sideways with a midget holding a broom!" Bruce said.

"I don't even want to know where you get that from," Naruto said.

"Maria, Lynn, be ready to give me and Mike your magazines!" Bruc yelled as he raised his rifle; being quiet didn't matter now. "I'm working from the left with Buffy, Alex and Angela take center. Mike, right. Buffy, stay on my right side. I want you to have someone each side of you. Naruto, use as many jutsus as you can to back us up."

Naruto nodded. He was the only one not showing fear. Alex and Angela were hugging each other as if for the last time. Seeing them so scared, filled Bruce with hate and anger in the wave he had once loved. The wave crashed over him, bringing him peace for the coming battle.

"Come on, you c-! Come and get some so I can f- your mama!" Bruce yelled at the top of his lungs, scaring everyone. Raising the his rifle, yelling, Bruce started firing. In less than twenty seconds, his magazine was empty, and twenty infected were down.

Naruto made a series of hand signs and dug into the ground as Bruce kept firing.

"S- my a- m-!" Bruce yelled as he aimed down his rifle, and then released a wordless rebel yell.

"Earth Style: Multiple Head hunter Jutsu!" multiple Narutos yelled as blue were pulled down to the ground until only their heads were un covered as multiple Narutos jumped out from underground.

All the Narutos created giant rasengans. "Sage Style: Giant Rasengan Barrage!" Naruto destroyed the heads of many infected with giant rasengans.

Meanwhile back in the group, everyone at this point had joined Bruce in yelling and attacking blues. Lynn and Maria were giving Bruce and Mike magazines as they go. It took less bullets to take down what Bruce refer to as Joggers and Walkers than it took to kill runners but for every one they took down, two took it's place.

"Sage Style: Lightning Bolt jutsu!" Naruto shouted as flashes of lightning fired down and hit the blues. Good thing too because Bruce just put in the last magazine on his vest.

An infected woman jogged toward Buffy who didn't see her, but Bruce did as he shot the infected in the head, and took down nine more.

With each magazines, Bruc was dropping thirty, and within two minutes ninety were dead.

"One magazine left!" Bruce eventually yelled.

"Last Magazine!" Mike yelled.

Angela yelled three, Alex yelled two, and Buffy yelled one.

"Sage Style: Lightning Bolt jutsu!" Naruto shouted as another flash of lightning struck the area. Naruto been alterating between Earth Style Jutsus and Lightning Style jutsus.

Maria and Lynn took this time to give whatever magazines they had left.

"Runners!" Mike yelled.

Bruce had changed to using his XDM, dropping now thirteen per magazine and used a tomahawk machete,

A runner tackled Mike but Buffy saved him by shooting it with her gun.

The five kids from the school were whaling away at infected groups of two and threes, sometimes even merging to charge at Blues.

Bruce was doing more damage as he charged into the last group of blues with his machete and yelling like wild man. Naruto was going to finish them off but Bruce had them down before he could form a handsign.

Finally it was all over and things were silent.

"That was f- awesome," Ben broke the silence.

Naruto released nature chakra, not sensing anymore danger, and turned back to normal.

Bruce cleaned his machete and sheathed it and did the same with his tomahawk. Then he got ammo out of his bag and started reloading his magazine.

"Gather all your stuff, and move over here. Make sure to get your magazines and start reloading in case this mob called their friends to come to this party." Bruce said in a trembling voice, trying to control his rage.

Everyone did they were told. Naruto's clones let Susan, the toddlers, and Jim down from the tree, although the clone helping Jim seemed more to drop Jim.

It took twenty minute to load the magazines; then, they sat in a circle and sprayed each other down until they smelled like bleach. Especially Naruto who got triple sprayed.

They spend the rest of the night sitting in a circle, hoping for a better day.


	11. Stewart Family Hiding in the Tree

**A/N:** I want to point out I started this, story earlier in the Fall than I did with my other crossover: Arashi Uzumaki of the Blue Plague, but still no where in the beginning, so if you want to know what happened in Blue Plague series before the point I used, you got to read the actual books. Just don't let kids read it.

I'm also censoring curse words as it's too many used in more than just saying usual ways that I can't ignore them all. At least with censoring I'm not going against my usual way of avoiding curse wordsof the Blue Plague series Tomas W. Watson, whose wife is Tina Watson. I should also tell you Watson always based a character after himself in his books, and in the Blue Plague series that's Bruce.

Finally, I don't own the Blue Plague series or the Naruto series or it's characters. But I do know the wife of the writer of the Blue Plague series Tomas W. Watson, whose wife is Tina Watson. I should also tell you Watson always based a character after himself in his books, and in the Blue Plague series that's Bruce.

* * *

**Stewart Family Hiding in the Tree**

At 5 a.m., Bruce stood and motioned for everyone to get ready. Everyone gave a sigh of relief, wanting to leave. The smell was overpowering; everyone had vomited at least once, including Naruto Mike and Bruce. Their throats and noses burned from the smell, and everyone was ready to leave. Mike had already walked the area, making sure they had not missed anything of value. He found some water bottles and MREs, but they were covered with infected blood, as were the blankets. They left them where they were and restocked with what Naruto had sealed up except for blankets as he didn't have any extra blankets. It was still dark, but they had fought a battle in this light, and the light was increasing, so they could move in it.

Bruce looked around with a stone face. The bodies of infected spread out like a sea. In places there were bodies piled high five, in other there were splattered blood on the ground and holes, that Bruce thought might of been Naruto's work. In one area there was a crater as if a small meteor hit there.

"That's from my jutsu last night," Naruto said, "One of two of my strongest jutsus."

Bruce nodded in amazement. If that jutsu could cause this, he wonder what the other can do.

They were about to move when the toddlers both throw up again, forcing Bruce to make sure everyone was ready..

Avoiding the worse areas, he led them around the sea of bodies. His blood was still boiling, feeling the rage course through his body as he rode the wave. He could see on everyone's faces that they were letting the rage go as their adrenaline left their systems. Bruce was filled with pride when he looked at Buffy for what she did last night. She might be a little girl, but she was also a kick-a- warrior.

As he led the group through the woods, he saw the path that the infected had taken. He steered the group to the beaten-down path. It was coming from the direction they were heading. They came up on a dirt road that led to the field they were going to. Bruce looked down the road then into the woods. He motioned for everyone to follow him.

Mike called him over the radio. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Going home," Bruce replied.

"No s-, s-. I'm talking about following the road. I thought we agreed no roads," Mike shot back.

"It's not a road, it's a large f- dirt path. If you want to go through the woods, then go. This is the way I'm going," Bruce said in a sharp tone.

"Uh, Mike, is this normal of Bruce?" Naruto asked.

"He is still on his adrenaline high," Mike lied.

"Mike, I know adrenaline junkies, and this is way different," she said as Alex fell back to them, holding Cade. "He was like a berserker."

"If Bruce had not started screaming, yelling, and getting everyone stirred up, we would've died. Cade might have survived without of us," Alex said.

"I know, baby, but Bruce is still acting like he wants more. His eyes have a dead look in them," Angela said.

"We have to trust him. He knows what he's doing, and he is good at it," Mike said.

Angela reached out and touched Mike on the arm to make him look at her. "Mike for what you and Bruce have done for my family, I will stand at the gates of Hell with you, but I wil not unnecessarily endanger my baby's life."

"Then trust him and help by taking some of the responsibility off of him to ease his load," Mike said.

Angela smiled at Mike and said okay. Then, she and Alex moved up to their spots.

"I hope you're right," Naruto said. "I got an idea what Bruce is going through and it's not something you should leave alone or deal with alone."

Naruto headed to his spot.

The group been walking for thirty minutes on the dirt road when Bruce held up his arm for everyone to stop. Then, he pointed to the right side of the roadand motioned everyone to him.

"Everyone, take out an MRE and bottle of water. We are eating on the move. Jim, you will only drink half a bottle of water and will not eat. Every time you eaten, you had a whole meal while everyone else had half rations," Bruce said in a normal voice. Jim drew in a breath to reply, but Bruce turned his body so his rifle was pointed at him. Jim looked at the ground.

"You sure you don't want to say something b-?" Bruce said, looking at Jim. Jim just kept looking at the ground. Although Bruce had his oakleys on, Mike and Naruto could tell Bruce had a stone cold expression. Still looking at Jim, he said, "I'm ready to skull f- someone, and you look to fit the bill. Please say something to question my authority." Jim kept looking down.

"Bruce, please don't hurt Joshua. He's only a baby. Please don't make me and the kids leave. We will die," Susan pleaded in a low voice, tears running down her face. "I will try to do more to make up for us."

Bruce turned from Jim and looked at Susan, asking, "Did Joshua steal something from me?"

The question caught Susan off guard. "Wha-what?" she stammered.

"Did he steal something from me?" Bruce asked again slowly.

"No," she answered with a shock and confused look on her face.

Naruto started understanding what Bruce was getting at. "Susan, Bruce is confused to why he should be angry with Joshua and make you and Casandra leave." Naruto said.

"Even though we were in the trees, he started crying, and the blues found you guys. If he hadn't cried, they would have passed you by," Susan said.

"Stupid b- cannot even take care of a baby. You're worthless," Jim said in a harsh voice with a sneer on his face. Marty spun around, driving the end of his staff into Jim's abdomen like a spear. Jim let out a rush of air and collapsed, curled into a ball.

"Nice spear thrust, Marty," Bruce said, who smiled wide at the compliment. "Buffy, if he makes any noise or moves, kill him," Bruce said. Without hesitation, she aimed at Jim lying on the ground, and Jim looked up at her in terror.

This wasn't going well with Mike, as it was the opposite of what they talked about last night.

Bruce turned bac to Susan, who was looking down and crying. Bruce reached out and lifted her head up to loo him in the face. "As I was fixing to say before I was interrupted, let me play last night for you. Twenty plus runners were less than a hundred yards from our camp and all let out a roar together—"

"Alerting others they were on trail of the food they were hunting," Naruto said. "They weren't clear if it was the deer or us."

"Right," Bruce said. "I almost s- my pants at that noise, and you think I could hold it against a six-month-old because he cried?"

"Actually, I'm amazed Cassandra and Cade didn't start crying. They were at the verge of tears," Naruto said, not adding the fact Cade gave his clone a hard time trying to get off the trees to go to his parents.

"And I wouldn't blame them either," Bruce said. "I'm forty years old, a former Ranger, have studied martial arts for years, and I know when I pull down my pants today, I will have a s- stain on my underwear. Now, for alerting the blues, if Joshua haven't cried, we would have died. The large group was too big, and the edge of the mob would have walked right over us. The only reason we are alive is because we started the engagement at a distance. The mob had been any closer before we started shooting them, we would have died and not taken many of them down."

"Now, about your request to do more. It's denied. You are taking care of two kids by yourself, and that is all that expected from you. That in itself is more than one person can handle. Have I made myself clear?" Bruce said in a flat tone.

Susan looked up at him in awe. She reached out with her free hand and put it one the back of Bruce's head, pulling him to her and giving him a long kiss on the lips. Just a simple thank you kiss.

Everyone had listened to what Bruce said as he laid out the attack. None of them, including Mike, had realized that the baby saved them. A little shiver ran up their spines as Bruce spoke again.

"Get out food and water. Change the baby. We move in three," Bruce said.

"Daddy," Buffy said, still aiming at Jim.

"Let him up, and come here, little trooper," Bruce said, and she ran over to him.

Bruce told her to turn around and took one MRE and two bottles of water out of her pack. He gave her the MRE and a bottle of water, telling her to open it. This started an argument and protest between the two as Buffy refused to eat unless Bruce eats. Finally Bruce started eat and Buffy joined him. After Susan had the baby ready, they moved out.

A little after 6 a.m., they came to the edge of the field and a large section of fence had been knocked down. A wide, disturbed path led from the fence down into the pasture, explaining where all the infected came from. They entered the field, which was three quarters of a mile wide and sloped down to the tree line. They had to cross it to enter the tree line then walked half a mile to the bayou.

Suddenly, Bruce and even Naruto dropped to the ground as if they just drop dead. Everyone else duck and laid down. Mike keyed his radio.

"What is it?" Mike asked.

"Smell it," Bruce said.

Mike lifted his head, smelled the air and caught a whiff of infected, but there was no sound of infected.

Naruto keyed in, "The wind must of picked up the smell from somewhere far enough for humans couldn't hear them."

"Can you?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah, a small group." Naruto said.

"Alex, Angela, pull the group to the fence, one of you on each end. Mike craws up to me. We're going to the edge of the slope and see if we can see anything," Bruce said over the radio. "Naruto you're coming with us incase we need some of your jutsus."

They did as instructed and once Mike got to Bruce, they along with Naruto low crawled to the edge of the slope. Several hundred yards to their right, they saw a large tree in the field about twenty-five yards from the tree line. Around the base of the tree was a mob of infected clawing at the tree.

"They did that last night trying to get Susan and the little ones in the trees," Naruto said. "There must be something up there."

Mike turned to Bruce. "Let's back out to the road, move, and cut the woods to the bayou," Mike suggested.

"If they hear us, they could follow us into the bayou. I really don't like the idea of a running gunfight in the bayou," Bruce said, turning on his thermal sight.

"You can't hit them from here," Mike said.

"Not trying to. Trying to see what's in the tree," Bruce said aiming at the mob. In the tree, he saw three dark objects about halfway up."

"There are people in the tree. Looks like two adults and a kid," Bruce said, taking his eye off the scope and looking at the slope to their right.

"In that case, too far to use mid or long range jutsus without hitting those in the tree," Naruto said.

"We will back up move down until we are even with the tree. Then, we will crawl up to the edge of the slope. That will the mob about a hundred yards. Then, we will take them out from range," Bruce said then started to stare at Mike like he was waiting for something.

"What?" Mike asked.

"The infected that tackled you last night," Bruce said.

"What the h- are you talking about?" Mike asked.

"You said you were going to ask an infected why they didn't die when you shoot them in the chest," Bruce said.

Mike smiled, remembering their conversation, and said, "F- wouldn't tell me, said it was a secret."

Sensing this was some kind of joke Naruto added, "Or he just didn't know and wouldn't admit it to a guy with a gun."

"Maybe you should ask, Naruto," Bruce replied.

"Nah, let them keep the secret," Mike said. "They don't bathe."

"Not to mention rude to their host," Naruto joked. "I doubt they paid for that fence they broke."

Bruce and Mike chuckled at Naruto's statement.

Mike and Naruto followed Bruce as he backed up, using the edge of the slope to block them, they stood up and jogged forward. Bruce keyed in on the radio and told Alex their plan and if it goes south, then hide.

As they neared where they were going to crawl out over the hill, Bruce stepped closer to the edge of the slope then backed up and went to the right about forty more yards and dropped his pack, and Mike and Naruto did the same and started crawling when Bruce did, Mike and Bruce dragging their packs behind them. As they started getting closer to the edge, they could see the top of the tree, and it seemed really close. When they came over the slope, the mob was only eighty yards away. It looked like the mob numbered about fifty—not a lot but enough.

Bruce raised his rifle and saw Buffy do the same, he turned to her, shaking his head. The mob was way out of range for her submachine gun.

"What about that sniper rifle you had me seal up?" Naruto asked.

Bruce slapped himself for forgetting the rifle. He had Naruto seal it up for this reason. And it had range his SCAR didn't.

Naruto unsealed the sniper gun and Bruce set it up. This would make hitting the head a lot easier. He just wished he thought about it sooner, as the Sniper rifle had better range.

Mike moved in as his watcher and lined the firing range. Sure enough on the first fire, Bruce got the Blue in the head.

"Naruto!" Bruce said, making sure the Blues stay true.

"You're clear. They're still distracted by the three in the tree," Naruto said.

They repeated the action and shot down each one.

Once they were done Naruto resealed the rifle glad he saved it.

Looking up into the tree, Bruce saw a man, woman, and a teenage boy. They climbed down, and the man came over, shaking all their hands and thanking them. He introduced himself and his family. He was Paul Stewart, his wife was Cheryl, and his son was Chad. Bruce studied them as they talked. He was a good ol' country boy, six feet, two inches tall, about 260 to 270 pounds with brown hair. Cheryl was a typical farmer's wife: slim, five-foot-seven, and about 160 pounds with weathered skin. Chad was a true country boy, thick for his age and friendly like his dad.

As Paul told them their story, Bruce called over the radio for the group to move u. Paul and his family had been up in the tree since Saturday evening. At their home, he had shot a few infected during the day, and they lost power, so he started the generator up. A few hours later, the house was overrun with a few hundred. They had to run upstairs and locked themselves in a room, but the door was not holding, so they jumped out the window and took off running into the field. When they got into the field, they heard roars from the house, and he told Cheryl and Chad to make for the tree. He did have a rifle and pistol but had used up all his ammo slowing down the crowd. The crowd kept getting bigger during the day and night.

"Blues alert each other of food when they roar," Naruto said. "That's why they kept coming."

"How do you know that?" Paul asked.

Naruto explained about who and what he is, summoning chakra and his tails to prove his point. Paul was amazed and at first scared until Mike brought up how Naruto been helping the,

Meanwhile, Bruce looked at the tree it was a sweet gum, and the base was an easy five-foot in diameter. That was a lot of timber to move. Bruce turned back to Paul when he continued his story, feeling easier around Naruto.

"There was a couple of thousand here last night. Then, a group of deer ran out into the field right past the crowd of infected. Then, just like that, a large portion of the crowd took off after the deer. Only the group you killed stayed. Cheryl thinks they didn't see the deer. I was trying to work out a way to break off the branch and kill 'em one at a time. That was when I noticed some of the infected were fallin' down, and we saw ya," Paul finished.

Bruce told Naruto to unseal some water and MREs for the family as the rest of their group showed up. Naruto unsealed three of each and handed them to the Stewarts.

Bruce told Paul that they could give them one weapon so they could go home, but the group was leaving. Paul and Cheryl looked at Bruce with a grave look. Paul told him the house was destroyed; he then asked where they were headed, and Bruce told Paul about their farm. Knowing they wouldn't ask if they could come with the group, Bruce made the offer. They jumped at it even after Bruce told them the rules. They told him they could pull their weight. Bruce told Angela to give Paul the M-4 she was carrying. She still had her P90. When Bruce asked Paul if he knew how to use it, Paul told him he had served ten years in the guard.

Bruce told everyone to move out as he crossed the fence to the tree line. he had Paul walk beside him, guarding his right, and started asking question about the infected and gunfire. Eventually Bruce told Paul to go back to his family.

After walking for twenty minutes they reached the bayou, and Bruce held up his hand. Everyone stopped and look out the water and cypress trees. Bruce turned around, looking at the group.

"Okay, here we are. The bayou is two miles across. We have been doing that in an hour. I'm giving us two. Lace your shoes tightly so they do not come off. Remember, keep your weapon out of the water. Do what i do, and go only where I go," Bruce said, and everyone started tightening their shoelaces.

"Bruce, I want permission to carry the toddlers and the baby above water so the mothers don't have to carry them through the bayou," Naruto said.

"How are you going to do that?" Bruce asked.

"I can apply chakra to my feet so I can walk on top of it," Naruto said.

Everyone's jaws dropped hearing that.

"You can walk on water?" Mike asked.

"Well, yeah. It's a similar method I used to walk on trees, just more chakra control," Naruto said. "Any ninja from my world can do it as long as they have some chakra control. Even my friend Lee, and he can't use chakra to perform Ninjutsu or Genjutsu."

"Maybe so, but in this world…" Bruce said.

"I know, you can't use chakra to do such things," Naruto said.

"No—well, yes—but my point is, we did have one human who could walk on water, and he was the son of god: Jesus Christ," Bruce said. "So to hear that you can do that is whole different level of surprise."

"Well I guess then I'm a god given sign to you guys," Naruto rubbed the back of his head. Although Naruto wasn't really sure if he meant that, he knew the others probably took it more seriously, so he tried to not make a joke out of it. "So about Cade Joshua and Cassandra—"

"I think it's a good idea," Mike said. "With the extra weight there's a good chance of us sinking anyways."

Everyone nodded , including Alex Angela and Susan. Susan gave Naruto the baby backpack to carry Joshua, and Naruto would pick up the toddlers before they step into the bayou.

Before they headed out though, Angela stepped away from the group and stopped in front of Bruce to stare at him. "Bruce, before we start this escapade, can I ask you a question?" she asked.

"Sure," Bruce said, standing up.

"Are you h-?" Angela asked with a straight face.

Never expecting that as the question, Bruce actually took a step back, looking in shock. He was not shocked easily, but he sure been shocked twice today. "What?" he asked, unsure if he heard right.

"Well, the reason I ask is last night during the fight, you kept yelling for the infected to suck you're a-, then your d-, then you wanted to f- their mothers, and then you wanted a midget with a broom to f- you sideways," she said, counting each one off on her fingers. Everyone was laughing quietly. Even Paul and his family, and they didn't even know the whole story.

"I remember," Naruto said. "I didn't want to know where Bruce even got the Midget idea from."

"I mean, if you're h-, I'm here, and a few others are too. We could just run behind the bushes real quick. Naruto probably can even transform into a midget for you. Let you get your sexual frustrations out, you know," Angela continued with a very serious tone.

"Uh-uh," Bruce stuttered as he started to blush.

"You can take two of us if that's what it takes. The group wants you on your A game and not daydreaming about someone s- your a-. We have a long way to go, you now. Don't worry; I talked it over with the group except the new members." She turned to Paul. "Would you mind if Bruce takes one or two of us for a few minutes?" she asked.

Paul just held up his hands, shaking his head.

"Uh-uh," Bruce stuttered, blushing more. He couldn't believe that this tiny young woman was asking him this now.

"If you think you can hold it, we could wait," she offered.

Bruce just nodded, thankful for a way out.

"Okay, we will wait, but if I find a midget with a broom, you, the midget, and I are going in the bushes. I don't know what getting f- sideways with a broom is, but it sounds interesting. Don't worry, Alex said he would watch Cade," she said with a serious expression

Naruto was glad Bruce didn't agree, because whatever 'midget with a broom f- sideways' meant, he didn't want to be the midget with what Bruce carries. He's pretty sure his human form alone can deal with it.

With his face bright red, Bruce spun around and walked to the water's edge. Kneeling down, he finished tightening his bootlaces. Alex and Mike came up to stand beside her.

"That was great, honey," Alex said, kissing her.

"I never would've believed he could blush. That was great. Just one question for you, though?" Mike asked. "What would you have done if he said okay?"

Angela looked at mike and replied, "Run and hid behind Alex, and tell Bruce to take him first."

Naruto chuckled in relief, glad to know even Angela wouldn't of gone through with it.

"Like h-. I heard what he's packing," Alex said.

"Don't you love me?" she asked with a hurt expression.

"I don't know if I love you that much," he replied.

"Don't feel bad Alex. I would have turned down the idea of Midget transformation," Naruto said. "I can turn into a lot of things, but I think I need one of my bigger forms to take on him."

Bruce hit his chest getting their attention. They looked at him, and he was still looking toward the water. He waved forward and stepped in. Naruto picked up the toddlers and everyone followed Bruce into the Bayou—or in Naruto's case, on top of it.

* * *

**A/N:** Since the next chapter of this story and The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Last Olympian is the twelfth chapter and two of more of my favorite characters appears in the next chapter of this story, I'm going to post the chapter of this story next.

By the way, I wasn't trying to make an argument about Jesus Christ in this chapter it just Bruce Mike and their family are Christians so that's what they believe in. But they don't force anyone to believe in the same religion as they do. You find out they're pretty laid back on what people do or believe in as long as it doesn't harm the rest of the group/family.


	12. Farm of Marcus and Carroll Snead

** A/N:** I want to point out I started this, story earlier in the Fall than I did with my other crossover: Arashi Uzumaki of the Blue Plague, but still no where in the beginning, so if you want to know what happened in Blue Plague series before the point I used, you got to read the actual books. Just don't let kids read it.

I'm also censoring curse words as it's too many used in more than just saying usual ways that I can't ignore them all. At least with censoring I'm not going against my usual way of avoiding curse wordsof the Blue Plague series Tomas W. Watson, whose wife is Tina Watson. I should also tell you Watson always based a character after himself in his books, and in the Blue Plague series that's Bruce.

Finally, I don't own the Blue Plague series or the Naruto series or it's characters. But I do know the wife of the writer of the Blue Plague series Tomas W. Watson, whose wife is Tina Watson. I should also tell you Watson always based a character after himself in his books, and in the Blue Plague series that's Bruce.

* * *

**Farm of Marcus and Carroll Snead**

It was 12:15 when Bruce walked out of the other side of the bayou, then he fell to his knees, them collapsed on his stomach. With everything he had on his vest, that hurt a lot. Forcing himself up, Bruce rolled over and rested on his pack. Buffy was watching him and dropped to her butt, falling back on her pack. The rest of the group pretty much did the same as soon as they hit the bank. Most of the weapons they tried so hard to keep out of the much were covered in mud with an exception of the pistol in Naruto's holster.

Even Naruto sat down from using up chakra and carrying two toddlers and a baby. He was the only one not covered in thick gumbo mud, but because he didn't have the water of the Bayou too cool him down, Naruto was soaked with sweat. Plus, he didn't want to say it to Susan, but he's pretty sure Joshua somehow peed on his back.

The trip had been ten times harder than Bruce had imagine. In several places, the water had been up to his chest. It would only been to his abdomen, but he was sinking almost to his knees in the mud. Making each step took a force of determination. He had never seen more snakes in his life than on that trip through the bayou. When they saw the first alligator, he thought the group was going to start climbing trees. Bruce told them to quit acting like p- and tighten the line up; he wanted no more than two feet between each person.

Just after 9 a.m. they heard gunfire from a checkpoint Paul had mention. It carried on for over forty minutes then just stopped like someone threw a switch. The group had stopped once on a small island to take a breather and drink some water. Naruto even splashed water himself to cool down. Bruce was looking at his map when he heard something and turned and saw all five kids beating the s- out of Jim with their staffs. He didn't care if they killed him, but apparently, Lynn did because she had made them stop.

Bruce stood up after a few minutes and told everyone to get ready to move. He had to get them going again; they were still too close to the dam. He called Mike and Paul over to him as he pulled out his map.

"Paul, is there a farm close where we wash this mud off and refill up on water?" Bruce asked.

"We can go there. I know them, and it's close—less than a mile from here," he replied as he pointed at a spot on the map.

"The house and barn are too close to the road, as is the property. I want something like yours, way off the main road," Bruce said.

Looking at the satellite map, he pointed and said, "Then we can go to the Snead farm here."

Bruce looked at where he pointed. It was actually on route he had planned. On the map he saw the small dirt parish road that left the blacktop and passed the farm. Then off the parish road was a driveway that cut back and forth through the fields that led to the house. It was less than four miles away.

"You know them?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah, I cut hay for Marcus every year because my tractor and hay baler are bigger than his. He always tries to pay me, but I can't take money from him," Paul said.

"Generous man," Naruto said. "Sounds like someone I can get along with."

"Well when they hear you can walk on water, they might think you're a god send sign to our group," Paul said.

Naruto waved his hands in the air, "Try to help out with the toddlers and baby, and now I'm some kind of god send sign."

"At least you can't turn your blood into wine and bone into bread. Otherwise we might think more of you," Bruce said, before asking. "Can you?"

"Heck no! I don't even know if that's possible," Naruto said earning some laughs.

Bruce put up hi map and turned to the group and told them they were moving out, and they were going fast. They needed to get away from the dam because infected could hear the gunfire. Next, he told them he thought the military position had been overrun. They had not heard it again, and it stopped too fast. That had gotten everyone's attention.

Bruce turned and started walking as Buffy came up to his left side. He led the wet, smelly, and/or muddy group at a quick pace. The mud covering most of the group started to dry in the heat. Mike called him on the radio several times for him to slow his pace for a few hundred yards to give the group a break.

With Bruce's okay, Naruto handed everyone chakra pills to see if it help replenish their energy to keep going. Sure enough after one of each, the group were able to maintain the pace, as if getting a second wind.

"I wish we thought of this back in the bayou," Bruce said.

"It's actually because of the bayou I thought of this," Naruto said. "The way you guys were trudging through it made me wonder if chakra pills could help boost your energy, but I didn't think the bayou was a good place to test it out incase it doesn't go as planned."

Bruce nodded as he understands. Now, they have a boost of energy, but they don't know for how long.

They reached the dirt road in less than an hour, but the group ended paying for the price of the speed. All but the sealed supply of water were gone, and they were using up the sealed water. They crossed the road and the fence into the Snead farm. The house and barn were almost a mile back, and they still couldn't see it. Bruce asked Paul how big the farm was, and he said it was over twelve hundred acres. Judging from Bruce's and Mike's expression, the group figured that was a whole lot bigger than their land.

Soon they saw a small stand of trees in the middle of the field and led the group to it. One they got to the other side, they could see the house off in the distance—an easy five hundred yards.

"Naruto scout ahead and tell us what you think," Bruce said.

Naruto nodded and transformed into a fox tail bat and flew off into the sky. Not soon later Naruto came back, landed and transform back to normal.

"I see one old man working around the field and I think there's an old woman inside the house," Naruto said.

"African American?" Paul asked.

"If by that you mean the same skin color as John, then yes," Naruto said.

"That might be the Sneads," Paul said.

"Okay, everyone stay a few feet behind me. I'll lead," Bruce said.

Paul was about to argue but Bruce said, "It might not be the Sneads, it could still be bandits."

Paul nodded reluctantly.

Without second thought, Bruce walked out of the trees toward the house with Buffy beside him. He almost told her to go back with the group but decided not to. If they were at least normal people, they would less likely to shoot someone with a little girl beside him. As they got closer, he could make out a man working on the fence around the house. With his and Buffy's gun on their back and after they were two hundred yards away, they raised their hands up and wave. Just as they raised their hands, Bruce saw a dog run from the house and stand by the man as the man grabbed something that was leaning on the fence.

As they got closer, he saw an old black man, just as Naruto said, in coveralls. He was holding a pump shotgun with a bloodhound beside him. When he got within twenty-five yards, Bruce stopped-the group behind him did the same—and yelled just loud enough for the man to hear. "We mean you no harm, sir." The old man waved them closer.

When they were ten feet from the old man, they stopped with their hands still up. "Y'all can put your hands down. I ain't goin' to rob you.," he said, smiling. "I don't know what swamp you two done climbed through, but y'all brought half of it with ya," the old man said.

"Yes, sir, we did—at least majority of us. Bruce Williams. I am leading a group of men, women, and children to my farm. We just crossed the bayou. One of your neighbors, Paul Stewart, said we might get some water from Marcus Snead," Bruce said.

"Paul is with ya?" the old man asked.

"Yes, sir. Him and his family were trapped up in a tree by the infected when we rescue them this morning."

"You rescued Paul and his family? Bruce, you and your group are welcome to anything at my farm. I'll get Carroll, my wife, to get ya some food, and I am Marcus, Bruce. Tell them to come on over, dust don't be yelling; them infected are everywhere." Marcus said.

"Sir, just water and a place to rest and clean up. Food is going to be scarce soon, and I don't want to burden you or your family," Bruce stated then keyed his radio, giving the all clear.

"Won't be a burden. We have plenty, and if the rest of your group look like you, they need it. Then y'all can come inside and wash up," Marcus said.

"Please, sir, I wouldn't feel right about the food, and we can wash in buckets outside," Bruce pleaded

"Okay, Bruce. I won't offer any, but I ain't promising for my wife. You can take that up with yourself, and the name is Marcus. I know my age, Bruce." Marcus said.

"Marcus, I do appreciate this more than you know," Bruce said then looked down and saw a bat with nails driven through the end leaning on the fence.

Marcus saw what Bruce was staring at and said, "You can shot those crazy blue people, but it just brings more. I made that a few days ago, and it works pretty well."

"You've used it?" Bruce asked in astonishment.

"Yeah, shot one Thursday, and then three more showed up. I shot them and ran to the barn and made this up real quick, and ol' Moose here," Marcus was patting the bloodhound, "told me more was coming, and I ran down the driveway, and sure enough, seven more were coming. Let me tell you, some of those things can move fast," Marcus said.

"You killed a runner with that?" Bruce said in wonder.

"Runner, eh, that's a good name for 'em. Yeah, Moose grabbed him as he ran at me. As he was trying to get Moose, I whacked him in the head, then I popped his friends. Was going to leave them, but do they stink. Me and Carroll grabbed a cart from the barn, loaded them up, and dragged them to the edge of the property. Didn't want to use the tractor; too much noise, why I don't have the genny running," Marcus said, looking behind Bruce and seeing everyone walking up. Did y'all leave any mud in the bayou, Bruce?" Marcus asked.

"A little but not much," Bruce said. "We spared Naruto, the toddlers, and the babies."

When the group was close enough, introductions were made. They crossed the fence and walked up to the house. Naruto told Marcus how he used chakra to spare him and the little ones from mud. Marcus was skeptical of what Naruto was until Naruto summoned one of his tails.

Marcus led them to the backyard and four picnic tables were sitting under a huge oak tree. Marcus pointed out the water faucet in the middle of the yard.

"I thought you didn't have power?" Bruce asked.

"Don't. One of my kids bought me a solar water pump few years back 'cause we lose power so often here. Let me get Carroll," Marcus said, heading to the house. A few seconds later, an old black lady wearing a dress came out with him. Cheryl got up and went to her but didn't want to ug her, motioning to her clothes. Carroll grabbed her in a hug then they walked to the group.

"My word, I can plant two gardens with the mud and dirt on all of ya," Carroll said, stopping in front of the group. "Let me get some soap so you can wash your clothes and selves. Then, I'll fix somethin' to eat," Carroll said, turning and heading to the house with Cheryl in tow.

"Ma'am, no food, please. We don't want to burden you. Times are fixing to be real hard," Bruce said.

She just waved her hand at him then walked to the house while Cheryl waited by the back door. Carroll soon came back and handed her a pile of towels, rags, bars of soap, and bottles of soap. Cheryl started to the group as Carroll went back inside.

Bruce turned to Marcus and asked, "You don't mind some of us running around half naked and others naked, do you, while our clothes dry?"

"Bruce, if I had that much mud on me, I'd have stripped buck naked and walked home not giving a rat a- who saw me. I'm sure y'all have some good places. Naruto doesn't look like it, but I'm also sure he need wash down too. I think one of 'em little ones used him as a toilet."

Bruce laughed and said. "I have at least enough mud in the crack of my a- to plant two or three rows of that garden that Carroll. As for Naruto, I wonder what that smell coming from him was. Can I ask another favor, please?"

"Sure," Marcus said.

"Do you have a large bucket to wash clothes in and some rags so we can clean our weapons?" Bruce asked. "Right now, Naruto is the only one with weapons not covered in mud."

"Be right back," Marcus said, heading to the barn.

Bruce turned to the group. "Lynn, Maria, put your weapons on a table; we will clean them. Take the fearsome five," what Bruce started calling the kids from the school, "and start washing clothes, shoes and packs. Cheryl, you and Chad go with them. Susan, you and the kids go with them also," Bruce said, not even acknowledging Jim.

"The rest of us will start cleaning weapons, and that includes you Naruto. If you're going to carry our extra weapons, you might as well learn how to clean them. Rinse them off with the water hose first," Bruce said. Everyone nodded, including Naruto, as Marcus walked up with a metal washbasin and a new roll of cotton shop towels. Marcus laid the towels on a table and carried the basin to Lynn, who was telling the kids to strip. Everyone went over to rinse off their weapons then headed back to the picnic tables.

Bruce dropped his pack and dug out a plastic box that had his cleaning kit in it. As he was digging it out, he saw the inner bag had kept everything dry. The outside of the pack was a different story. Mike dug out his cleaning kit as Alex and Paul put two of the tables end to end. Then, they started laying weapons out as Bruce took the P90 and SAW off the sides of his pack and put them on the table. Bruce, Buffy and Angela were on one side of the tables that were pushed together with their backs to the rest of the group. Mike, Naruto, Alex, and Paul were on the other side of the table.

Bruce and Mike took off their tactical gloves, throwing them down, walking over to Lynn, and washing their hands. They came back and sat down at the table as Marcus walked back to see if he could help. Those at the table sat back down after washing their hands with Marcus and watched as Mike and Bruce disassembled their SCARs in less than thirty seconds then took the suppressors apart. There were springs and small pieces of metal spread out in front of them. As they started wiping them down. Bruce stopped and looked up to see they had an audience.

"Guys, we need to get these weapons cleaned," Bruce said to the shock faces.

They all turned to the weapons cleaned," Bruce said to the shock faces.

Most of them turned to the weapons in front of them and started field stripping them. No one except Bruce and Mike did a complete disassemble. Naruto was trying to find out how to even disassemble what Mike gave him. Mike ended up showing Naruto how to disassemble the weapons.

"Never seen anyone but gunsmiths take guns apart that far before," Marcus said, watching Bruce and Mike's hands fly over the pieces, wiping each one down.

"I am a gunsmith," Bruce said, shoving a cleaning rod down the barrel.

"I ain't ever seen anyone move their hands that fast over a weapon," Marcus said.

Bruce laughed as he finished the big things and then took out a small, metal dental pick. Then, he started cleaning the little cracks on the SCAR and scopes. In less than ten minutes, he and Mike put their weapons back together. They took off their three-point slings, throwing them by their gloves. They got up and put the SCARs on an empty table without loading them then walked back to the table. Both walked behind the people on their side of the table and disassembled the field-stripped parts—except Naruto's which was completely disassembled when Mike took it apar Buffy watched as Bruce took the pieces of her gun and made them smaller. When he walked away, Buffy started wiping down the little pieces, hoping Daddy would put them back together.

Angela watched Bruce reach over her, take the three pieces of her field-stripped P90, and turned them into more than twenty. She looked up at him.

"I hope you don't expect me to put it back together," she said with hope in her voice. When Bruce told her he would put it back together for her, she sighed in relief and started cleaning.

Fortunately, Naruto was better at cleaning than he was stripping his given weapons.

Lynn walked up behind Bruce and said, "All right, all of you strip so we can start on your stuff. Including you Naruto. We appreciate you keeping it a secret to keep the kids out of trouble, but we can tell one of little ones used you as a toilet."

"That's okay; I'll do mine," Bruce said, not looking back, grabbing the SAW and getting ready to disassemble it. Mike and everyone else had already started undressing. Even Naruto unsealed everything in his pocket, which was a lot of stuff.

"Bruce, I was telling, not asking. You will let us help you, or I will spank you now, young man," Lynn said.

He turned around, and Lynn was standing there in her bra and bloomers with her hands on her hips. He bent down and started undoing his boots then kicked them off. He started undoing buckles on his tactical vest and drop holster so he could lay it on his pack.

Shaking her head, Lynn said, "take everything out of those vests so we can clean them also."

Bruce was going to tell Lynn no, but when he looked up at her, he decided not to. He stepped over to the empty table and started making a pile and telling everyone they would have to clean magazines too.

"Magazines too?" Alex whined.

Bruce pulled one magazine out of his vest, turned it upside down, and poured water out to demonstrate why. He then took and separated his vest from the ballistic vest. Then, Bruce handed his tactical vest to Lynn, who had her hand out for it. Maria ran over grabbing the ballistic vest. When she lifted it, shocked at the weight, she stared at Bruce as she took it over to the hose. Then, Bruce started taking his clothes, handing each item to Lynn. As he was taking his pants off, Angela turned to him.

"Leave your boxers on, Bruce," she said.

"Please do," Naruto begged as he was down to his boxers, not noticing he had viewers looking at his leaned fit body.

"Don't worry, I planned on it," Bruce said, looking at her standing in her bra and panties.

Bruce looked at Buffy, who was standing barefoot in her panties and muddy blue tank top, telling Lynn she would wash it later. Bruce walked over to Buffy and sat her back down beside Angela and asked her what was wrong.

"Everyone will see my boobies," she said in a low but firm voice. "Christina and Julie have bras on, so I don't want no one seeing my boobies."

Bruce turned around and, sure enough, the two other girls had on training bras and panties while scrubbing clothes. Bruce was sure Buffy never wore a training bra, but be d- if he was telling Buffy she had to show people her boobies. Fortunately, Angela went to her pack and pulled out a sports bra that they had gotten from the looted trailer.

Buffy pulled off her shirt, handing it to Lynn, and waited for Angela to bring over the sports bra and Angela put the sports bra on Buffy. Soon Buffy started going back to cleaning her weapons.

Bruce walked back to his spot on the table and went back to cleaning weapons to, finishing up his SAW and going for cleaning his pistols.

Before he started on the pistol, he reassemble his UMP and suppressor, then he did then same to Angela's P90. Then he had them put their clean weapons on the clean table and had Buffy grab two Berettas and Angela an M-4. He disassembled his pistols then showed Buffy how to unload and field strip a Beretta. Then, Bruce walked behind Angela and broke down the M-4 she had field stripped. Walking back to Buffy, who had field stripped Berettas. Bruce broke both of them down.

With Bruce and Mike on both sides, they had a little assembly line continued. In less than an hour, all weapons were cleaned. Then Mike told everyone to grab magazines and told everyone to unload them, making piles by caliber. Mike and Bruce showed the assembly how to take the magazines apart to clean them. This took almost as long as the weapons.

Hearing giggling behind him, Bruce turned around and saw Ben, Marty, John, and Chad naked, washing themselves and their underwear with their backs to everyone. It was Julie and Christina doing the giggling, pointing at the boys. When Chad and Ben tried to put their underwear back on, Cheryl told them their bodies were not clean yet. Bruce heard Cheryl yell if they do not get clean, she would come over there and do it. The boys started scrubbing with soapy rags really hard.

The toddlers were running around naked, playing in the water in front of Susan. She was holding a naked Joshua while wearing her bra and panties. Jim got up from near the back porch, took off his muddy clothes and walked over to Susan, holding them out and saying something to her. Then Susan turned around, told him something, and turned back to the kids. Jim started toward Susan and stopped when Lynn said something to him, pointing at him. Jim obviously didn't like it as he walked over to the wash bucket and started washing his clothes.

Alex, Angela, and Paul got up from the table and went out where everyone was washing. Angela once again showed Bruce Mike and Naruto just how little shyness she had as she took off her bra and panties, grabbed the water hose, wet herself down, grabbed a rag and soap and started washing. The rest of the adults had stripped and started washing, and then the girls stripped and join them. The four boys turned around and saw everyone naked then turned back around to look at the field. Even Naruto joined in the nakedness, deciding if everyone was going to be like this, he might as well too.

When Mike and Bruce started emptying their packs, Susan offered to wash them and their vest. Angela rejoined cleaning the weapons and Naruto decided to go get a full long waited wash down, including one in his fox form. First he released all nine of his tails so he could get them washed as he didn't want to destroy the Snead Farm in his full size form, but didn't want to hassle in trying to get all his tails washed. Then Paul and Alex agreed to scrub Naruto's fur as he took his one tail form.

When they were done, Naruto was air drying his fur. With the heat, it didn't take long in the heat as Naruto was back in human form.

Marcus and Carroll were walking toward them. They were each carrying two plates of what looked like sandwiches. Carroll had a double-barrel shotgun across her back. Marcus had his pump shotgun and his bat tucked under his arm. They set the plates down on the table. Everyone looked at the plates then at Bruce. Except for Naruto as he was doing some stretches.

"Now Marcus done told me what you said and let me tell you, young man, you can't be tellin' a woman how to treat guests at her house," Carroll said in a firm voice that Bruce recognize as one Debbie use when he was in trouble.

"Ma'am we are a large group, and I, along with everyone here, do not want to place hardship on your kindness. It would hurt me and this group knowing we were taking what you need to survive the hard times ahead," Bruce replied carefully.

"Marcus said you would say something like that and we should respect your feelings. Well, he and I had a long talk inside until he saw my position," Carroll said.

Bruce looked at Marcus and could tell he got both of them in trouble from how Marcus was looking at the ground. "Ma'am," he started before she held up her hand for him to stop.

"If we showed up at your house, would your family feed us?" she asked.

"Yes, we would, but we have stored food," Bruce said.

"Bruce, we have enough jarred and canned food to last several years. Not counting the chickens, cows, pigs, and the gardens we are fixing to bring in. Our boys and girl are coming home to us. Marcus and I have lived through tough times, so I know. But none of that be matterin'. We want to break bread with you, and you can at least return the courtesy," she said in an even voice that meant the lecture was not over.

"All these people aren't your family, but you're taking them to your home to provide safety and sustenance to them. Including that fox-boy, Naruto. Now don't go denying what he is, I saw him with those nine-tails and in a fox form. He's not human nor is he a normal fox either, but you treat him like he's no different from the rest of you. And like the rest of the group, I know they will help and work to provide that safety and gather that sustenance, but you are opening your home to 'em," she said.

Then Carroll continued. "I know what you're thinking, young man. You and your group aren't providin' us anything for this sustenance. You be goin' through this land helpin' those you can and takin' 'em to your home. That is what you're providing us. Hope. We have heard on the CB all the violence out there and not from just the crazy sick blue people. Let us provide for you."

"Yes, ma'am," Bruce replied, wanting the lecture to end.

"Bruce, I really like ya, but if you call me ma'am instead of Carroll one more time, I'm going to get a switch and take it to ya," she said in a motherly fashion. "I can see you haven' a good, kind heart and put others before yourself. Just lookin' at the little blond girl there," she said, motioning to Buffy. "I can see that. She looks at you like a daddy, but I can tell you ain't her father. Because you are showing her things with these guns and stuff, I know you would've taught your kids from birth. I can see that in ya. Any a- can be a father, but it takes someone special to be a daddy."

"Yes, Carroll, and thank you and Marcus for the food and letting us wash up. I hope we didn't offend either of you," Bruce said.

"Bruce, if you are talking about everyone walking around naked and in underwear, you ain't been on many farms. Paul over there has stripped in this backyard to wash mud and hay off of him as Marcus and I have," she said.

"Thank you, Carroll, and yes, I did grow up on a farm, and we too had to strip, hosing off before we could go inside," Bruce said, hoping not to get a switching.

"Okay, Bruce, thank you for listening to me. Now eat up, before that young blond man with some strange powers eat the rest of the sandwiches," Carroll motioned to Naruto who had snuck himself a few sandwiches. "The rest were for Cassandra and Cade."

"That's fine, but please restrain yourself and wait for others to be allowed to eat in the future or I'll have a switch for you," Carroll warned.

"I promise," Naruto said. "I'm sorry. I'm just use to living on my own so I'm not use to waiting to eat with others."

"That's fine," Carroll said. "Now I'm going to start supper. Marcus and Cheryl, come inside and get the jugs of tea and Kool-Aid and bring them out here," she said, turning around and heading to the house. Cheryl got up and followed Carroll to the house.

"I told ya, Bruce. You should've listened to me," Marcus whispered.

"I'm sorry I got you in trouble," Bruce said sincerely.

"Ain't nothin'. I didn't want you to get a tongue lashing too," Marcus admitted.

"Marcus," Carroll called, and he walked to the house.

All the men had grins on their faces as they look at Bruce like, "Duh, you earned that." All the women were looking at him with flat expressions that said. "Just do what we say and don't argue." It was even on Buffy's face.

"What?" Bruce asked in a threating tone.

"I'm not even going to start," Mike replied, grinning, "but you earned that."

Other than Naruto, no one else touch the sandwiches yet. Bruce was sure he didn't need to teach Naruto what he's about to teach the others anyways.

Bruce yelled, "Ben, Marty, John, Chad, over here." The four boys were still looking at the field with their backs to the wash area. As one, they peeked over their shoulders to see if it was okay. Not seeing naked girls around them, they turned and ran to the tables. Chad ran over and sat by his dad, and the boys sat down where they could. Bruce looked at the group.

"Julie, Christina, Ben, John, and Marty, hold up the hand you write with," Bruce said, and they did as they were told.

"That is your dominant hand. You will eat with your non-dominant hand only, and that means drinking also, until I tell you otherwise. Buffy, you will use your left hand when we get back from washing. Save us some food. Come on, Buffy, let's get clean," Bruce said, walking off as she ran to catch up to him.

Everyone but Naruto looked at Mike for an explanation, and he said, "It's to teach and train you how to use your weak side. My guess he didn't include Naruto because he was already trained in it."

Naruto nodded. "You're not wrong."

"Come on, Mike, I will not eat with your stinky, muddy a- beside me," Bruce called while taking off his boxers.

"Save me some too," Mike said, leaving the table and heading to Bruce as everyone grabbed sandwiches with their non-dominant hands.

"Holy s-," Paul said, looking out at the yard.

Everyone looked at him to see what was wrong. Seeing him looking at the wash area, everyone but Angela—who was practicing breaking down her P90—and Naruto who was keeping his back to Bruce while eating with the toddlers. They saw Bruce, Mike, and Buffy walking past Susan, who was leaning over, scrubbing one of the packs. Susan glanced up. Looking at Bruce, Susan jumped back, sitting up on her knees. Bruce waved at her, but she just watched them. Mike and Buffy stripped down as Bruce grabbed the water hose and started wetting down all three.

"That is not natural," Alex said.

"I told you," Angela said, still working with the P90 and not turning around, having already seen what they're looking at—same reason Naruto wasn't looking too but he could hear them.

"Doesn't Bruce get tired of carrying it around?" Marty asked.

"If you told it no, it might beat you up," John predicted.

Marcus and Cheryl came back to the table, set the jugs down, saw everyone looking in the yard. Cheryl gasped, putting a hand over her mouth as Marcus said, "That boy is deformed."

Maria said something in Spanish. Then Paul said, "I keep expecting it to pick a trunk full of grass off the ground and shove it up his a-."

"See, Mike is a normal man. Heck Naruto is normal, and he's not human. Bruce has enough to be scared of," Alex said, looking at the three washing off.

"If I was Ms. Susan, Buffy, and Mr. Mike, I would get back from it. Because it might be hungry," Chad said.

"And you were willing to let him use that thing on me," Alex said to Angela, who had just put the P90 back together.

"I sure wasn't going to let him use it on me. Don't you love me?" she asked, looking at him, but Alex was staring at Bruce.

"I don't know if I love you that much. There are some things that terrify a man, and having something like that used on them is pretty much at the top of the list," Alex said, watching Bruce and them wash off.

Susan finished the packs and came over to the table, looking back at Bruce. As she reached the table, all she said was. "Oh my."

"It's not that bad," Lynn said.

"You're demented, woman," Marcus said. "He could put a shoe on the end of it and enter a three-legged race by his self," he said.

"Let's ask Carroll," Lynn said.

"She can't see that; it might scare her," Marcus said.

"I think we should get his wife a medal," Cheryl said.

"I bet she is proud to have all of him as her husband," Lynn said.

"If I would've been dating him, I would have took off running the first time I saw it," Maria said. "I might have come back, but I would have definitely taken off running first," she added.

"Now you see why Angela and I didn't want him to strip so quickly," Naruto said coming to the group.

"That's right, you were with Angela in that bathroom with that," Alex said.

"What?" several of them asked, turning back at the table looking at Angela and Naruto. Angela looked up and saw everyone looking at her, so she sat back and told them about her, Mike, Naruto, and Bruce making plans to escape the iversity from the crazy captain and then the escape.

"You two did not run screaming when he said y'all needed to get out and get dressed because he might get excited?" Alex said, hearing the whole story for the first time.

"I'm not scared of Bruce," she said.

"I'm not talking about being scared of Bruce but of his mutation," Alex said.

"I was frozen in shock, but it's not the scariest thing I seen," Naruto said, "Just shock."

"I wasn't scared of it either," Angela replied.

"You two are the bravest people I have ever met, especially you Angela," Alex said, looking at Angela.

"Who is the bravest people you know," said Bruce, walking back to the table, setting the bowl of water down, wringing the water out of his boxers, and setting them by the bowl. He didn't hear the entire conversation.

"Naruto and mostly Angela," Alex replied.

"What did my favorite resident do?" Bruce said, bending down and picking up a small, plastic box from the pile of stuff that had been in his pack.

"She looked a monster in then eye, showing no fear, and stood her ground," Alex said with pride.

"She can take down any monster she meets just using her hands," Bruce said., opening the box then closing it. Several giggled at his reply, but Bruce was not paying any attention as he grabbed his boxers and put them on. Mike and Buffy walked up to the table and put their underwear on.

"Mr. Bruce, can I ask you a question, please?" John asked. Everyone took a breath, not knowing what was coming.

"Sure, John," Bruce said, pouring a glass of tea.

"Where do you put it when you put on underwear? Where does it hide?" John asked, pointing at his groin.

Bruce still didn't noticed everyone was looking at him, trying to hide giggles and grins. He thought the boy had asked a question that a twelve-year-old boy would ask. "There's a pocket sewn in my boxers that it lays in," Bruce said, taking a drink.

"Oh, come on! You've got to be kidding me! You have to build it a home in your underwear for it to sleep in? That's just not right; you're not supposed to build it a home!" Paul exclaimed, putting down his sandwich and getting up from the table. "Why not just wrap it around your waist and tuck it in like a towel?" Paul asked.

As everyone burst out laughing, Bruce finally realize what was going on and looked around. He just cocked his head to the side and closed his eyes, shaking his head.

Mike said, "It gets mad if he tucks it in then starts to growl." The laughter started again.

As the laughter died off again, Maria looked at Bruce. "I want to withdraw my offer to go to the bushes with you. The three of us in the bushes would be scary," Maria said, and everyone started laughing again. Marcus and Cheryl were having trouble standing and they were laughing so hard. Chad fell off the bench laughing.

"Hey Bruce, if I didn't know better, I swear the first time I saw it, I would of thought you were a tailed beast in human form," Naruto joked earning another round of laughter.

As the laughter died down again, everyone was wiping tears from their eyes and holding their sides to make the muscles quit hurting. Buffy didn't know what everyone was laughing about, but they were funny.

Bruce looked at Alex and said, "I need to borrow your wife."

"Now come on, Bruce, you will break her; she's really little," Alex said in shock as the laughter started again.

Bruce picked up the bowl and plastic box, walking over to Angela. "I need her to shave my head. I don't have a mirror," Bruce said.

Angela got up and said. "Sit down, Bruce." She opened the box and put shaving cream over his head and on chin around his goatee.

Buffy ran over to them. "I want to do it, Daddy."

"No, Buffy, maybe next time. Angela has experience shaving her legs," Bruce said.

"And her," Alex started saying, looking at Buffy then his wife's angry face, "armpits," he finished.

"Nice save," Bruce replied, grinning.

"Yeah," Angela said coldly. Everyone knew someone was in trouble.

Bruce told the fearsome five to get their weapons and start practicing, then Chad came over saying he wanted to train too. Bruce called Marcus over and asked him if they could cut a tree to make a staff for Chad. He said hold on, went to the barn, and came back with seasoned oak poles that they used for the tomatoes. The poles were treated and solid. Bruce nodded. As Chad grabbed one, the other kids came over and asked if they could have one. Marcus handed them each one, and they all walked out and started practicing. Bruce asked Mike to go and teach them. Mike walked out and started teaching the six kids more basic stuff.

Bruce asked Marcus if he had a 10/20, fiberglass, and other things which Marcus said he did. Bruce offered to make him a silencer if he gather two of all but the 10/20, which he only asked one of. Marcus ran to the barn to gather everything Bruce asked for it. Angela finished shaving his head and wiped his head off. She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed the top of his head. He thanked her and got up, grabbing a sandwich.

He told everyone sitting to start loading the magazines but first to wipe off the shells. Everyone was getting really good at loading magazines lately. Marcus brought the supplies from the barn and put them on the table, and went to the house to get the gun and aluminum foil. Bruce had Naruto to give him his pistol so it could finally be fitted with a suppressor. Naruto shrugged and gave Bruce his pistol.

When Marcus got back, he gave Bruce the rifle and foil. Then Bruce went to work, making suppressors for the guns. When he was done Bruce was done, he told Marcus and Naruto that when the fiberglass dried the next day, they would have a silenced weapon.

Bruce then walked to the clothes line grabbed his and Mike's tactical vest and brought them to the table. Bruce thanked Lynn for cleaning the vest.

Bruce and Buffy joined in on reloading the magazines. When Mike returned with the six kids, he asked if they were leaving.

Bruce calmly looked at Mike, stating, "Are you f- insane? Carroll is fixing supper for us, and we aren't leaving until we eat. Be d- if I'm getting hit with a switch." Mike said he forgot and sat at the table.

By 5 p.m. everything was loaded and ready except for the twenty people still in underwear sitting at the picnic tables. When Marcus came out of the house, Bruce called him over and asked if they could stay in the Snead Barn. Marcus offered the house, but Bruce want them separated from the house incase one group is attacked.

Soon enough Marcus went inside and came outside with big stacks of blankets. "Here you go." He said, putting them on the table.

Bruce showed Marcus his 1911 which Marcus recognized and revealed he was in Vietnam during the Vietnam war. Bruce gave Marcus the 1911 and threatened to tell Carroll that Marcus told everyone she farts in her sleep and made everyone laughed at her. With that Marcus took the gun.

Moose then jumped up, growling, looking in the driveway. But before Bruce could grab his SCAR and magazine, Naruto already disappeared. By time Bruce looked through his scope, Naruto slammed the Rasengan into the blue.

"That boy is fast," Marcus said in amazement.

"You don't know the half of it," Bruce said.

"Is your gate closed?" Paul asked Marcus.

"No, if the boys aren't here tomorrow, I'll closed it. I'm worried that if I closed it and they are in a hurry…" Marcus said, leaving it open.

No one argued, and at Bruce's order carried everything into the barn, with no more laughter.

* * *

**A/N: **If you guys haven't figured it out Marcus and Carroll are among my favorite characters in the series.

Also. it is explained a little better how Bruce made silencer in the book but I wasn't about to add all of it in case someone who reads this story decides to use it for killing. I know many of you won't, or I hope many of you won't, but I wasn't about to risk a chance of someone evil trying to make a silencer.

This is a spoiler for the next chapter, but if there are any of you wondering when Jim finally going to do something that finally drives Bruce to the point of really punishing him, wait until the next chapter.

Oh, you guys are also in a surprise when you find out who are among the boys Marcus and Carroll are waiting for. I will say you don't have to read the original to find out as long as you been reading this story from the beginning.


	13. Bruce Now Won't Stop Teaching Jim…

** A/N:** I want to point out I started this, story earlier in the Fall than I did with my other crossover: Arashi Uzumaki of the Blue Plague, but still no where in the beginning, so if you want to know what happened in Blue Plague series before the point I used, you got to read the actual books. Just don't let kids read it.

I'm also censoring curse words as it's too many used in more than just saying usual ways that I can't ignore them all. At least with censoring I'm not going against my usual way of avoiding curse wordsof the Blue Plague series Tomas W. Watson, whose wife is Tina Watson. I should also tell you Watson always based a character after himself in his books, and in the Blue Plague series that's Bruce.

Finally, I don't own the Blue Plague series or the Naruto series or it's characters. But I do know the wife of the writer of the Blue Plague series Tomas W. Watson, whose wife is Tina Watson. I should also tell you Watson always based a character after himself in his books, and in the Blue Plague series that's Bruce.

* * *

**Bruce Now Won't Stop Teaching Jim Humiliation**

The group was in the loft of the barn, each claiming an area. The four boys laid blankets out side by side as the girls had done. Each one had a new staff by his or her side. Everyone had their clothes and boots at the foot of their makeshift beds and their weapons lying on the blankets. Everyone was just sitting around in their underwear in the oppressive heat. Mike and Bruce were sitting and taking in the open loft door, looking down at the land from thirty feet up. Bruce had told everyone not to put on shoes so their feet and boots could dry out. Everyone took that as "stay barefoot in underwear."

Naruto walked over and tapped on Bruce's shoulder as he talk with Bruce. Bruce turned to Naruto who was pointing at Angela as she catch Cade, taking him back to the blanket that she and Alex had spread out. Bruce saw her limping and didn't know which foot she was favoring.

"It's not just her. Others are starting to limp around too," Naruto said, "But Angela seemed to be worse."

He thanked Naruto and called her over as he stood up.

Angela walked over barefoot in her bra and panties, looking up at him. "What, Bruce?" she said, just wanting to lie down. She hurt in places she never knew existed.

"Sit," she said and pointed at the chair. After she sat down, Bruce got on his knees and said, 'Give me your left foot."

"Jesus, my feet again? We have got to get you home to your wife," Angela said, blowing him off.

"Foot, now," Bruce said with iron in his voice, snapping his fingers. She lifted her foot up to his hands. Bruce saw blister that ran from her heel to the mid-foot; for a foot that only a size four and a half, that was a huge blister. Then, looking at her little painted toes, Bruce saw several blisters on the ends of several of them. He looked at her with a scowl.

"They're only blisters, Bruce," she said.

"Angela weren't you and your husband a resident-doctor at a hospital. You of all people should know untreated blisters can lead to infections," Naruto stated.

"Fine," Angela sighed as Mike cake over, looking at her feet with disappointment. Mike walked to his and Bruce's packs, digging out a flat, wide plastic box out of each.

"Other foot," Bruce said, and she lifted it up to him. It had several blisters also. He opened the first aid kit that Mike had dug out and started tending to her feet.

Mike checked Naruto's feet to find they were blister free.

"Part of being a tailed beast I heal quicker than even all other foxes," Naruto said. "So it would take a lot more for blisters to form, and even then by time I go to bed and the time I wake up, they're healed."

Mike nodded in understanding and called Ben over and had him sit in the chair and looked at his feet. He also had several blisters. He and Bruce went to work, cleaning, popping and putting moleskin over areas. Bruce finished with Angela first and told her she could leave; she stood, kissing him on the head.

"I'm only going to let you play with my feet from now on," she promised, walking off, as Bruce just shook his head and called Buffy over.

He and Mike checked everyone's feet except for Jim's, and everyone except Bruce, Mike, the Stewarts, Naruto, and the toddlers had blisters. When they were finished, they put up the first aid kits. They heard Susan say "no" loud enough that everyone heard. They turned around and saw Jim was spreading a blanket beside her.

"You are not sleeping by me, Jim. I don't want you anywhere near me or the kids," Susan said.

"You are my wife, and these are my kids. You will do as I say. If I say we leave this group, then that's what we will do. I have let you get away with a lot because I know this has been stressful," he said as he reached out, grabbing a handful of her hair.

Naruto was about to jump to Susan's rescue but Mike stopped him, telling him to wait as Jim continued, "From now on, you will do as I say as you always have. These people are nothing but trash, and when the government gets things back under control, I'm going to sue some of them for everything they have. Now, you will shut your mouth and spread out my blanket," he said pulling her hair.

Now it was Bruce's turn to react, as he took a step toward Jim and Susan when Mike grabbed his arm, telling him to wait.

"Get your f- hand off me," Susan said, slapping him and then hitting his arm. Jim let go, stunned by her attack, and took a step back. Susan reached down, picking up Joshua and Cassandra and ran to Bruce and Mike.

"Can I sleep between you two tonight?" she asked, looking at them.

"Sure you can, Susan. You and the kids get on our blankets, but don't let Cassandra touch the guns; they're loaded," Mike said, smiling at her. She jumped on the blankets beside Buffy. Susan sat, holding Joshua in one arm and little Cassandra in the other. Cassandra had her arms around Susan's neck. Naruto step back as a bodyguard of the three, leaving Jim to Bruce and Mike.

"B-, you come here now. Don't make me come and get you," Jim called after her.

"I want to see this," Cheryl said, sitting up.

"Shut up, you country hick b-," Jim said.

"That's my wife, you a-," Paul said, standing up and balling his fist.

"Oh, shut up, you stupid-a- dirt farmer, or I will sue you too. I just don't think I would get more than five dollars for your cow-s-covered farm," Jim said with his crooked grin.

Paul stepped toward Jim when Mike called out. "Paul, hold on for a minute, please."

"Mike, he's insulted my family," Paul said in a dangerous tone.

"Family, huh? Bunch of rejects, like the fox-monster," Jim said.

"Wait, Paul. Naruto you too." Mike said forcefully. Mike turned to look at Susan and asked her. "Do you want to go with him?"{

"Never again," she said. "I will never let him hurt me or Cassandra again."

Mike turned to Bruce releasing his arm. "Sic him," Mike said then turned. "Paul, I'd take a step back if I were you," Mike said as Bruce started walking toward Jim.

Paul saw the look on Bruce's face and took several steps back. He didn't want to get caught in the storm walking to this end of the loft. He motioned Cheryl back as thy clear the area as Bruce approach.

Even Naruto stayed back, recognizing the look on Bruce's face he seen many times in those who were out to torture and/or sometimes even kill someone, and it never ends well for those who intervene.

"Don't even try to threaten me anymore, f -. I'm telling the cops you killed those people on the road, and those soldiers at the hospital. Then all those infected that Homeland Security said only the military and police could deal with. Any private citizen caught shooting an infected woiuld be dealt with in the courts. You don't look like military or police to me, just a muscle-bound a- that carries a gun," Jim said to Bruce as he walked toward him, stopping in front of him. Jum had dealt with this type of person before. He just had to threaten them with lawsuit and prison, then they backed down. Wishing he had done this earlier, Jim smiled. He watched Bruce look him up and down. Using the same tone he used in court, Jim knew he had intimidated the a-. Bruce was just standing in front of him, breathing hard. Jim continued smiling, letting Bruce know he was not scared.

_He be lucky to survive tonight,_ Naruto thought as Jim was now reminding him of Ghetto, who thought he was invincible with all his hired thugs and power. He was finally killed by Zabuza, even after Zabuza took life threatening injuries. Jim didn't have armed goons backing him up, so he know Jim was the only one who was going to suffer.

"I know you and Mike—heck even that fox-monster—are f- Susan, and I can tell you that really doesn't bother me. H-, I have let a few clients f- that w-. What does bother me is I trained the b-, and you think you can take away my toy. Let me tell you about that b- Susan. I found her four years ago working in the s- diner. She was a w- then like she is now. All women are w-, but I traned that w-, and she is mine. I had to beat her like I have beaten other people," Jim said, wanting Bruce to know he had delivered his own pain. Jim looked at Bruce. Seeing an angry expression and breathing, Jim mistook it for fear.

Jim kept his grip knowing he had to keep at the idiots to intimidate them. Then they all would be scared of him. He would keep Mike around, but Jim knew he would have to kill Bruce and even Naruto soon after he took control. Mike always did what Bruce said, so Jim knew he whad to get Bruce under control first, making Bruce scared of him. After Mike started listening to him, then he would kill Bruce, and then kill Naruto.

Naruto was obviously too much of a loose cannon to keep around, doing his own thing before being told to do it, and the fact Naruto wasn't even human but some kind of fox monster just made Jim more certain he had to go. Although if Jim knew what kind of powers Naruto possessed he wouldn't even dare to think of trying to kill Naruto, as no human in his world have what it takes to kill him and his best hope requires the kind of power not found in their world.

Still, in his ignorance into the trouble he got himself into, Jim wished he had done this from the start, but he had admitted, sitting outside today, that he was scared earlier. Not anymore. This group was just another client he had to get control of. Jim continued looking back and forth from Bruce to Mike.

"That b- couldn't even give me a son first. Let me tell you, she got the beating of her life when we got back from the hospital. Then, I had a revelation I could use the little b- like I used her mother. In another few years, I can use Cassandra to get more," Jim said with a chuckle. He wanted these people to know what he could do to his own was what he could do to them without a thought.

"Then Joshua came: my protégé. The b- had finally done something right. I will train him to be just like me then better. I have an empire of over sixty million, so I have power. With that power, I can take anything you have or will ever have. This will end, and the government will get everything back to the way it was. You can't kill or hurt me anymore because someone will talk, just like how everyone here has bragged about what you and that monster has done. Then, you will pay for anything you do to me," Jim said, looking into Bruce's face. He had to let them down he had lots of money and power; that always intimidated simple people.

"Now, I might forget somethings if I'm put in charge, and do what I say even after we get to this s- of a farm. So start doing what I say now, and I might even let you keep your farm. I will even let you f- Susan sometimes if you do a good job. I might even let you f- some of these b-. But your first order is to kick that monster out of this group, kill him if you have to, and to bring that b- back down here," Jim said as his smile turned into a grin. "Now, idiot."

Naruto about had it but Mike held him back.

Bruce looked Jim up and down. Jim was wearing his torn slacks, dress shirt, and loafers. Bruce looked up to his face when he called him an idiot and saw the grin. Bruce smiled an evil grin that Naruto later swear would make the Hokages worried.

Jim saw Bruce's smile and thought he had him. He thought Bruce was scared of him like he should be. Tonight was going to be a good night. After he put Susan back in her place, he just might have Angela and Maria. He would have Bruce and Mike keep the others under control, but as he made it clear, Naruto had to go.

"Take off your clothes," Bruce said in a voice that could have come out of a grave.

"F- you. I'm going to beat the s- out of her before I f- her!" Jim yelled, thinking Bruce just wanted to f- her first. "Now, do what I told—" Jim started to say as Bruce palm punched him in the, sending him ten feet down the loft. Jim collapsed, holding his stomach coughing.

Naruto whistled, "That look almost as powerful as a Hyuuga Clan's gentle fist."

Like a large cat stalking his prey, Bruce moved toward Jim. "Take off your clothes," Bruce said again.

"I'm going to sue you, then you are going to prison…" Jim was saying as Bruce knelt beside him and started hitting him with finger strikes over his pressure points. The blows were landing so fast the group could barely follow Bruce's hands. Starting at Jim's head, the hits went down his body, ending at his knees. Bruce stopped and stood up with his evil grin.

"Scratch that. It look as powerful as gentle fist blows," Naruto said.

"Stop please, stop please," Jim said in a whimper, crying. He had never felt pain like this before; his whole being hurt.

"Take your clothes off," Bruce said.

"I'm sorry. Please stop," Jim pleaded, knowing he should have beat that b- first to show Bruce he could hurt others too.

"He doesn't sound sincere, Bruce," Naruto said.

Bruce didn't respond as he send pain through Jim again. Bruce started kicking the areas that wouldn't break bones, only deliver pain. Punishment would come later; humiliation would come now. After Bruce had finished the flurry of kicks. Jim had been moved halfway back to Mike.

"Take off your clothes," Bruce repeated with the grin still on his face.

"Why?" Jim managed to get out. "I won't do anything to you, I promise; just quit," he begged Bruce.

"I'm going to rape you right here, right now," Bruce said, like he was giving someone the time of day. "I know you'll never hurt anyone again. I'm going to hurt you in ways you never dreamed of." Bruce told him, feeling the rage crashing over his body in waves. It felt like ecstasy.

"Bruce, you can't rape him. That is humiliating and demeaning another human," Lynn said.

"Just what this sack of s- has done to others his whole life. Let's see if he likes it. Now, s- the f- up and sit down. Justice is here," Bruce said, and Lynn quickly sat back down, feeling the anger on her for a few seconds. "Take off your clothes," Bruce said, looking down at Jim.

Something in Bruce's voice sounded familiar to Naruto as he watched Bruce tortured Jim.

"Please don't. I'll do whatever you say. Please don't rape me," Jim said crying. This always worked before, but this man didn't care. The pain was unbearable, shooting through his body.

"Take your clothes off," Bruce said, and he knelt beside Jim, starting the finger strikes again. Jim couldn't yell out because it hurt too much to move and breathe. He could only manage small, gasping please for mercy. But mercy had taken the day off.

Bruce stopped the strikes and said, "The only way for the pain to stop is for you to take your clothes off."

Jim moaned. "Okay, but please stop." Jim struggled to pull his clothes off. Fighting through the pain with each movement, Jim continued his task. That pain did not compare to the pain of Bruce hitting him.

Once Jim pulled off his clothes, Bruce said, "Now bend over and tell me you want me to rape you."

"Never," Jim said, and the pain started again as Bruce started hitting again.

Bruce stopped and said. "I'm waiting.

"Rape me, please, but stop hitting me," Jim said in a weak, crying voice.

Pretty much everyone just sat and stared in awe and fear, but Naruto was more trying to think back to what Bruce was reminding him of.

Ben stood up. "I want to rape him, too," he said, looking at Jim.

"Ben," Maria said.

"For what he said to John in the swamp," Ben said.

Marty jumped up. "I want to rape him too. What do I have to do?" Marty said, looking to everyone for guidance.

"Sit down, you two," Mike said.

"What about what he said to John?" Ben said.

"It's being dealt with," Mike said.

Bruce looked down at Jim; he was on his knees with his head on the floor. Bruce reached down, grabbing Jim's scrotum. Jim let out a yell as Bruce squeezed and said, "Make another noise, and I'll rip it off and make you eat it." Jim immediately shut his mouth, and Bruce relaxed his grip.

"Now, crawl to Susan," Bruce said. Jim took off on his hands and knees with Bruce keeping a firm grip. "Now, beg her for forgiveness, and apologize," Bruce said. Jim did as instructed. Then Bruce had Jim do the same for John, Paul, and Naruto, each time Jim did what he was told.

After Jim apologized to Naruto, Naruto realized what Bruce was doing. Bruce was just torturing Jim just with physical pain and mental torture of the thought of being raped. It was more physical than mental than what Naruto remember having to face in the first task the first time he took the Chuunin exam, but the threat of rape was similar to how Ibiki Morino mentally tortured Genins to flunk out the first round of the Chuunin exams. Naruto had a shiver down his back as he thought just how much more effective Ibiki might have been if he was more physical.

"Now that is some justice," Marcus said from the end of the loft. "Food's ready. Drag his a- out of the loft.

"How long have you been there?" Paul asked.

"Since those two took care of y'all's feet," Marcus said, pointing at Mike and Bruce. "He is just the type of person I had him pegged for," Marcus said, pointing at Jim. "Y'all come on," Marcus said, walking down the stairs.

Bruce let go of Jim's scrotum and grabbed a handful of his hair, dragging him out to the picnic area. As Bruce pulled him along, Bruce told Jim if he yelled, he would drag him by the balls. Jim never made a sound above a whimper as Bruce dropped him by the tree.

Everyone came out of the loft to eat wearing underwear, but they brought weapons with them. Mike handed Bruce his rifle since he had brought Jim down. Everyone sat down and started eating as Jim lay under the tree, crying. Marcus went and told Carroll what had happened as they sat and ate. Naruto decided to tell Bruce later he knew Bruce's trick as he didn't want Jim eavesdropping. It could break the hold Bruce has over him.

Everyone was eating, Susan said. "I'm sorry," looking down at the table, holding Joshua. Cassandra was sitting between her and Naruto, eating, never looking at Jim.

"For what?" Angela asked.

"You know what he made me do. That I couldn't protect Cassandra," she said, crying.

"What, because a s- a- beat you and your baby and made you do what he wanted?" Angela said.

"I'm a w-," she said crying, holding Joshua closer. Carroll got up and went to Susan, and the old black woman hugged her from behind.

"Susan, you done what you had to for you and your babies to survive, just like we are doing now. That is nothing to be ashamed of. Holding it against yourself for surviving is," Carroll said, hugging her. Carroll sat and held her until she stopped crying as everyone stopped eating in the uncomfortable silence and looked away.

"Daddy won't hit us anymore, Mommy?" Cassandra asked.

"No, baby, I'll kill him myself,' Susan said with determination.

Carroll turned to Cassandra and said, 'He's not a daddy, baby. A daddy is someone who will love and die protecting you from anything."

"Like my daddy and Daddy Mike," Buffy said, leaning over, laying her head on his arm and reaching to Mike's hand sitting on the table to hold it. Mike grabbed her hand, squeezing it and smiling at her.

"And the old chief who raised me," Naruto said. "He could have killed me ending my father's legacy, but he took me in and tried to raise me to live with humans. I can tell you, I didn't make it easy for him until he send me to make human friends."

Cassandra looked around, not understanding. Her daddy was mean, always hitting her and Mama, but then, he was not Daddy. Buffy had two daddies that she liked, and they never hit her. Tears came to her eyes. "I want daddies like Buffy and Naruto," Cassandra said, crying.

"Baby, we will find a daddy. I will find you a good daddy," Susan said.

"Will you be my daddy, and you?" Cassandra asked, looking at Bruce then to Mike.

"Baby, that is not something you can ask someone. It is a lot of responsibilities. We will find a daddy," Susan told her. Cassandra jumped from the table, running around the other side to Bruce.

Bruce watch her run around the table, heading to him. Not wanting to run away from the little girl, Bruce started taking deep breaths to be strong as Cassandra came up to him, crawling up on the bench seat. He had no idea how to handle this as he already took in one and now was expecting to take in two more. Cassandra stood, jumping and grabbing Bruce's neck with her arms. Bruce wrapped his arm around her so she wouldn't fall.

"Please be my daddy. I'll be good, and Joshua will too. I will help him," Cassandra said, burrowing her head in his neck.

"Cassandra—" Bruce started.

"Come on, Daddy, she needs good daddies." Buffy started. "I already have four older brothers—"

"Five," Naruto counted himself making Buffy smile big time. They never got to talk about it, but this made Buffy really happy.

"—and two older sisters. Now, I can be an older sister too. I will help Cassandra and Joshua be good," Buffy finished.

_I will talk to Buffy later, _Bruce thought as he reached up, pulling Cassandra back to tell her he would be a good friend. Looking in her tear-streaked face and her little eyes, Bruce's heart crushed. He felt like a big p-.

"Yes Cassandra. I'll be your daddy,' Bruce said, and she hugged him, kissing his face. Cassandra jumped out of his arms, ran to Mike, and climbed him until she had her arms around his neck.

"Will you be my daddy too," Cassandra asked Mike with hope, looking in his face.

"Yes, baby, I will be your daddy too," Mike said. Cassandra covered his faqce with kisses then squeezed him tight. Then, she stopped, leaned back, and looked in Mike's face.

"What about Joshua?" Cassandra asked. Mike nodded at her.

"When Bruce," Mike said, emphasizing his name, "said he would be your dad, and I said I would be your daddy, that means you, Joshua, and your mama now are part of our family. For better or worse, you are stuck with us," Mike said,, looking at the little girl. Cassandra started kissing Mike all over his face. Mike wrapped both of his huge arms around the little girl with tears running down his face.

Bruce moved his plate back, leaned over, and started beating his head into the table repeatedly.

"What's wrong with Daddy Bruce," Cassandra asked Mike, turning around to see what the noise was.

"He is celebrating in his own way," Mike said as Bruce stopped;

"I love him, but he can be weird," Cassandra said.

"Relax Bruce, at least I don't want you for a dad," Naruto said. "I'm just happy enough with siblings."

"Go over and finished eating," Mike told Cassandra, putting her down, and she ran to her mom and said they had daddies now. Naruto told her she also already had a protective older brother watching over her and Joshua too, earning a hug from her. Almost everyone had a smile on his or her face during the exchange. Ben stood up and hit the table.

"It's not fair," Ben said.

"What's not fair?" Lynn asked as Bruce was hoping not to be someone else's daddy.

"Jim needs to be raped for what he said to John," Ben said, holding his head up. John was his friend, and this had to be taken care of.

"Do you even know what rape is, Ben?" Lynn asked.

"No," he admitted, "But it sounds bad, and that's what he deserves."

Naruto was biting back the urge to tell Ben Bruce was just torturing Jim at the thought of being raped.

"What did he say to John that all of you kids started hitting him like a piñata?" Lynn asked, laughing and smiling.

"I can't say it. It's bad words, and I'll get in trouble, Ms. Lynn."

"It's okay, you will not get in trouble," Lynn said.

"He told John he was a nasty little n- that they should just throw to the alligators and do the same with all the other n-," Ben said with tears in his eyes. "He hurt John's feelings, so we started hitting like Mr. Bruce showed us." Everyone just looked at Ben in shock. Jim would threaten children just to have someone fear him.

Lynn jumped up from the table, grabbing a fork. "I'll kill him," she said, walking toward Jim. Maria jumped in front of her and started yelling at each other. Maria manage to calm her down and brought her back to the table. The kids were looking at Lynn in awe.

As they sat back down, Bruce looked at Jim lying on the ground, curled up in a ball. He told the kids to get their staffs and go over, hitting Jim two times each anywhere but the head. The six kids jumped up with their staffs and took off toward Jim. Although Chad didn't know John long, he befriended all five kids from the school and will help them out and no one stopped him.

Jim was lying on the ground, wanting the pain to end. He was going to kill Bruce if it was the last thing he did. Just then, he saw the kids coming with him with their sticks as they started hitting him. They may have been little, but it hurt and made him move, setting off the pressure points Bruce had hit earlier. The attack stopped as suddenly as it started, but the waves of pain were racking his body.

The kids came back to the table, sat down, and started eating. Paul told the kids that was some fine hitting, earning smiles from them. Cheryl scolded him for encouraging it, but when Paul told her he couldn't wait for Bruce to tell him that he got a turn, Cheryl shot back saying he could not hit Jim unless she could as well, as it was only fair.

Bruce stood, telling everyone it was time for bed. They needed to move out in the morning. He told the kids that they would be on guard duty tonight with an adult or Naruto since the gate was staying open. They all smiled and started talking to each other with excitement. Bruce didn't have the heart to tell them guard duty s-. They would find out for themselves. Everyone thanked Marcus and Carroll for the food.

Cheryl and Maria helped Carroll clear the table as Bruce headed over to Jim, telling him he had sense bad thoughts from Jim and that's why he got hit. When Jim tried to lie, he got another hit in the kidney. Bruce then grab Jim's hair, lifting him. Jim at first didn't put his feet down, but felt pain race across the chest as Bruce told him to follow. Jim obeyed until Bruce threw him in the middle of the floor then hit him in the side of the neck, sending pain shooting through his skull, causing Jim to pass out.

Bruce told everyone the watch schedule with six watches, that ay everyone could get some good sleep. He showed the ones who did not know how to use the NVG. He was taking first watch with Buffy. If there was any trouble later, they should wake him and Mike up and wait for instruction. He then told them to hit Jim really hard as the came on shift. He told them not to hit his head and try not to break any bones. He did not want to have to carry Jim off the property.

As he and Buffy got ready for their shift, Naruto sat back and relax, feeling safer than he had in a while since coming to this world.

* * *

**A/N: **There you go. As promised Jim got what was finally coming to him. PS Bruce can't really read minds, but he does have strong instincts of gut feelings that most of the time don't prove him wrong.

Next chapter the two boys of Marcus and Carroll I told you about comes home and you'll find out just who of those Bruce Naruto and their group met it is. Although considering Marcus and Carroll being African American and tho characters that there aren't that many characters mention earlier that met the group that are still alive, it really shouldn't be hard to figure it out.


	14. Leaving the Snead Family Farm

** A/N:** I want to point out I started this, story earlier in the Fall than I did with my other crossover: Arashi Uzumaki of the Blue Plague, but still no where in the beginning, so if you want to know what happened in Blue Plague series before the point I used, you got to read the actual books. Just don't let kids read it.

I'm also censoring curse words as it's too many used in more than just saying usual ways that I can't ignore them all. At least with censoring I'm not going against my usual way of avoiding curse wordsof the Blue Plague series Tomas W. Watson, whose wife is Tina Watson. I should also tell you Watson always based a character after himself in his books, and in the Blue Plague series that's Bruce.

Finally, I don't own the Blue Plague series or the Naruto series or it's characters. But I do know the wife of the writer of the Blue Plague series Tomas W. Watson, whose wife is Tina Watson. I should also tell you Watson always based a character after himself in his books, and in the Blue Plague series that's Bruce.

* * *

**Leaving the Snead Family Farm**

Naruto was woke up by Ben.

"We have company. Mike wants everyone awake," Ben said.

"Thanks," Naruto replied.

Ben continued waking everyone, kicking Jim every time he passed him. Naruto smirked. He was on watch with Chad earlier and the duo made sure to give Jim a good kick.

Bruce joined Mike at where he was at the loft. "What do we have?" Bruce asked, looking over his shoulder and turning on his thermal.

"Five or six vehicles just turned on the driveway and are just creeping down the road, blacked out but coming steady," Mike said. "If it was someone who was going to hit us, they would either rush down the road to us or get out and walk."

"Maybe they are just getting used to being bad," Bruce offered.

"It might be the family that Marcus is waiting on," Mike replied.

"Could be. You stay here. I'm going to the edge of the house in case things get hairy," Bruce said, turning to leave. "Be careful, and make sure your radio is on," he said over his shoulder.

"What you like the sound of my voice?" Mike asked as Bruce started down the stairs with Buffy behind them.

Then over the radio they heard Bruce said, "No, it's scary outside when it's dark." Although only Mike was supposed to hear that as a joke, Naruto heard it too and snorted.

They waited for a bit as the sound of vehicles coming in and Moose barking. Naruto frowned.

"Moose recognize some of the people," Naruto said.

At that moment Bruce reported in and told everyone to stand down and get everyone ready to go.

Bruce arrived just as everyone was getting their gear ready and folding blankets to back down. Bruce was reluctant to let Jim get dress and made sure everything was back to the way they found it. The group followed Bruce down and out of the barn. It was dawn as they came out of the barn and headed to the picnic tables.

The group that came in was at the tables. There were blacks, whites, and Asian people of both young and old. Marcus was talking to several men off to the side, including two familiar faces.

Bruce dropped his pack, making sure Angela, Alex, and Susan to stay with it as he started walking toward Marcus, with Naruto and Buffy behind him.

"You must drive like s-. I beat you here walking with women and kids, having running gun battles with infected," Bruce said to one of the familiar men. He turned to see who was addressing him like that, revealing to be Darrell, and the person next to him was his kid brother Eric.

"How the h- did you make it here before us?" Darrell asked.

"Wasn't easy, and we fought the whole way," Bruce replied as Marcus was looking at both of them with shock expressions. Bruce explained how they met at the roadblock. Darrell was now wearing blue jeans and a t-shirt, holding in his hands the AK from the gang at the roadblock.

"By the way, did you guys by chance pass a school after we met?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, we attracted a lot of infected there. But they were only part of the problem. We had five cars shot out from under us, Darrell said, telling them about the military checkpoints and gangs they came across, including the checkpoint at the dam. They had finally taken old logging roads to get home. Bruce asked if they had gone south. Darrell said they had and hit a military unit blocking a crossroad ten miles from there.

"Well, it might of turned out you saved many of our lives with that run of yours," Naruto said, bringing up how they met Lynn Maria and the kids at a school and killed many infected getting to them only to find out there were thousands there until a van drove by.

Eric walked up and shook Bruce's and Naruto's hand. Eric told Bruce he had tried to get Darrell to walk, but he wouldn't. Then, they started picking up survivors and supplies, and they couldn't carry all of it. Bruce told them he was happy to see them, but they had to go. Marcus held up his hand.

"Carroll almost has breakfast ready, and if you try to leave, I am to go and get her," Marcus said then added that he didn't want to. Bruce nodded, saying they would stay for food, but then they had to leave. Marcus said he was going to see how food was coming and went inside.

Bruce asked Eric and Darrell how Carroll and Marcus could have kids so young. They told him they were their grandparents. They had taken them in with the two other brothers and sister after their mother and father were killed in a hold-up at the store they owned in New Orleans. Bruce told them he was sorry about their parents but could not have found any better people than those two but to watch out for Carroll; she had already threatened him with a switching with a willow branch. The boys were laughing then stopped suddenly, looking at each other in regret.

Bruce asked if he had said something wrong. Darrell looked at him and said no, but they were going to get beat later. Two weeks before word of the plague started, Eric graduated college, and they were in town celebrating. They were drinking and drag racing each other and got pulled over by the cops. They were arrested for DUI—which was explained to Naruto meant Driving Under Influence—along with several other charges. They were in jail for that and would not have been able to bond out until next week, after the trial. Carroll and Marcus had come one time to see them, and that was the last thing she told them: A switch was waiting for them when they got home. Eric said he knew it was coming, he just wished she would hurry and get it over with.

"So what about your siblings, are they among those you rescued?" Naruto asked.

"Yep," Darrell said. "We doubt it would spare us from the switching, but we thought it be a good welcome home present. Fortunately Maw and Paw taught all of us to defend ourselves, so they were able to hold their own long enough for us to get to them."

Marcus came out followed by Carroll and several other women with plates and bowls of food. They spread the food on the tables and said for the kids to come first because they were the future. The kids from Bruce's group ran to the table with the kids from the new group. Carroll and Marcus came over to Bruce. Bruce noticed Darrell and Eric looking down avoiding eye contact, and not walking away because that would draw attention.

"Bruce, thank ya for waiting. All of y'all needed food in ya before taking off. I knowed you want to get home, but waitin' on a good meal now will pay off later. Now, you listen to this old woman and watch yourself out there," Carroll said, walking up and hugging Bruce, kissing him on the cheek.

"Old woman? Where?" Bruce said, looking around.

Naruto bit back his lip.

"Quit funnin' me now. What are you goin' to doi with Jim?" she asked, looking back at Jim.

"Take him the a- from the ambush?" Darrell asked, following their gazes. "Who beat the s- out of him?" he asked.

"That's be enough outa you," Carroll snapped at Darrell, and he immediately lowered his head. "I've never been so happy to see you, but do you know how embarrassed we was when our two youngest college boys got arrested? Everyone at church talked about it like we didn't raise you right. I love ya, but we will be making a trip to the tree later," Carroll said, looking at the young men.

"Ma'am. I want to take their switching for them," Bruce said. Carroll turned to Bruce.

"That's a lot of hits to be taking for these two. May I ask why?" Carroll asked.

"When we rescued Susan and the babies, a sniper had me, Mike, Buffy and Naruto in his sights. They shot him saving us. If they hadn't been there for us, we would've died," Bruce said.

"Not just that, but when we were at the school Lynn told us there were originally thousands of Blues banging at the auditorium doors until Darrell and Eric drove by attracting majority of them away, leaving us with little over fifty," Naruto said. "If they haven't attracted that many Blues, we might have been overwhelmed."

"That's right," Blue said. "In one way or another everyone in our party owe them," Bruce said, handing his SCAR to Marcus and undoing his vest.

"What are you doing?" Carroll asked, watching him take off equipment.

"Taking my vest off. Now, where is this tree?" Bruce replied with apprehension.

"Bruce, stop right now," Carroll said, turning to Darrell and Eric. "Is this true? And don't lie or everyone is getting a switchin'."

"Yes, ma'am. We didn't know Bruce was heading to the school, but we did attract a horde of Blues," Darrell said.

"As for the sniper, Darrell shot him while I was looking through binoculars, telling him where to aim," Eric said, looking down.

She ran up to them and hugged both of them, crying. "The good Lord put you there to help these good folks and these others. I may not like it, but I can't go against his workings. But don't be doin' stupid stuff like that again. Drinkin' and drivin'. Do I makes myself clear?" she finished.

"Yes, ma'am," they both said together.

"Now, go and get them ten bottles of water out of the root cellar," she said, and two grown men took off running. "I guess you think that's funny with them running off like that," Carroll said to Bruce.

"No, ma'am, my oldest got spanking with a belt two days after his eighteenth birthday for takin my truck without asking. I got my last spanking from my mama when I was twenty," Bruce said.

"Really? Closest to what you call spanking I have is having a fan thrown at me," Naruto said, "And I haven't had that since I was a trouble making fox."

"I knew you had a good heart. And Naruto, you're never too old for punishment. I got my last spanking when I was twenty-six from my mama, and so did Marcus," Carroll said as Marcus handed Bruce's rifle back. "Bruce, the good Lord has brought us together, just as he brought Naruto to you. This be too much for coincidence. I don't know what for, but he has. We can't know his ways. You and your family do go to church, don't ya?" Carroll asked.

"Uh—" Naruto responded not knowing how to answer.

"Yes, ma'am," Bruce replied, almost asking about the spanking they got from her mother but deciding not to.

"Do not worry, Naruto. Never to late to believe in fate, even in this world," Carroll said. "While you are in this world, it won't hurt for you to find religion."

"Thanks," Naruto said thinking, _I think_.

"Now, back to Jim. You want us to allow him here?" she asked.

"That is entirely up to you, but her is evil incarnate, ma'am. I have him broken now, but he will fall back to what he knows, which is hurting others. I would say shoot him if he shows up."

_He may of only knew hurting others, but I don't know about evil incarnate,_ Naruto thought.

"If he shows up here without you, we will bury in the garden. I just wanted to make sure it wouldn't bring hard feelings from you."

"Carroll, I'd shoot his a- right here, but I don't want to drag his a- out. Then, I don't want Cassandra to have doubts about me."

"I think if you gave that little girl a gun, she'd shoot him," Marcus said, and Carroll agreed.

"Unless he forces my hand, I'm just going to cut him loose. He will be dead by nightfall," Bruce said.

Bruce told them to have a CB turned to the channel they monitored at the farm, and if needed them, they would come. He would return in a few weeks anyway to bring them better weapons. Marcus and Carroll thanked him for the pistol and patted the holster across his chest that Carroll had made last night. He told them where the farm was and that they needed to go there if it got hard here. They just needed to warn them on the radio or approach the real slow with hands up as soon as they started on the dead-end road.

Marcus said they would try to make their stand here but thanked him for the offer and told Bruce that they were always welcome. Carroll told him to get some food and get home before his and Mike's wives worried themselves sick.

Bruce and Naruto went to get some food with the rest of the group then walked back to the packs so Alex could get some food before they left. Alex said he had sent Angela and Susan with the kids to get more food. He did not feel comfortable leaving them with Jim.

Bruce told him that was fine and good judgment as he sipped some real coffee savoring it. Naruto wolfed down his meal.

Bruce started eating when he looked down at Jim, who was sitting down and looking at the ground, crying. He was covered in bruises, and his right eye was swollen shut.

Naruto noticed this too. "Hey Bruce, I know we're punishing Jim, but maybe we can give him reason to change his ways."

Bruce nodded knowing what Naruto had an idea and moved toward Jim.

"I would give you some food, but you had bad thoughts about us when the cars pulled up. I felt them," Bruce said, looking at Jim with his tears hitting the dirt.

"I'm sorry, Bruce. I tried to make them stop. Every time one came in my mind, someone hit me last night. How can you read someone's mind?" he asked, still looking down, crying.

_Seriously? That meant he had a bad thought every time we change shift or when Ben passed him,_ Naruto thought then realize something, _It must have been Ben who disobeyed Bruce, and it must have been during the time he passed Jim and kicked him._

"An old Chinese man taught me where to hit someone and bring pain then where to hit them on the neck to link with their mind," Bruce lied, smiling. It sounded good though. Bruce saw Jim's shoulders slump. _He really believed it,_ Bruce thought, feeling that wave of rage rising up. He wanted to bring pain to this target again. He took several deep breaths to bring the rage under control.

"Who hit you in the eye, and do not lie because punishment will be serve," Bruce said.

"The boy with the red hair," Jim answered immediately.

Bruce threw down half a biscuit on the ground by Jim. Picking it up, Jim started eating. Bruce kept throwing food to Jim as he enjoyed the coffee. Mike soon joined in and then Bruce had Mike baby sit as he got more coffees.

Soon everyone said their final good byes to the Snead family, but before they were leaving Bruce saw Jim bowing at Susan.

"Don't worry, he's just pleading for her to talk to you about staying with the group in return he won't bother her or the kids again," Naruto said. "He's not up to no good, yet, but I think he knows I can hear him he keeps looking my way."

"Where's Cassandra?" Bruce asked.

"Playing with Mike. I think he's going to be her main daddy, like how you are Buffy's," Naruto said.

Bruce nodded feeling relax. Main daddy is basically the one the kids see as the one they respect most, or is their biological father. It doesn't necessarily mean favorite daddy, but it's mostly referred to the daddy they turned to first in most situations unless the main daddy says otherwise.

"He's really bargaining with lies. He's promising her half of everything when things get back to normal," Naruto said. "Now he taking credit for something he didn't do."

"Alright! That's enough!" Bruce hollered.

Jim curled up into a ball as Bruce got near.

"I told him the kids and I were part of Mike's and your families now. I told him I would relay his request to leave him behind, which I am, but I don't care one way or the other," Susan said, walking over to the baby backpack and putting Joshua in. Then she put on the pack on and picked up the diaper bag and walked over to stand by Bruce.

Bruce looked at Jim and seeing his pack by him. Remembering what Naruto said, he got an idea, but first he had punishment to issue and turned to Ben. "Ben, did I not give you specific instructions about where and how to hit Jim?" Bruce asked.

A look of panic flooded Ben's face as he replied, "Yes, sir."

"Twenty push-ups, now, non-stop. Next time, it will be a hundred when you disobey my command." Ben dropped and started doing push-ups. Looking at the group, Bruce said, "Everyone, put the water they just gave us in Jim's pack. Then, I want everyone to take two of their bottles and add to it." Everyone ran over, putting the bottles of water in Jim's pack, grateful to be carrying less weight. Even Naruto unsealed a couple of bottles to add to Jim's pack. When they finished, Bruce looked at the bulging pack, guessing the weight was around hundred pounds; half was water.

Walking over, Bruce stood over Jim. "You will carry that pack, touching nothing inside. I will make my decision in one mile. If you listen and do what you are told, I'll allow you to live and stay with us. When I feel an evil thought, I'll hit you. If I feel a lot of evil thought when I walked up," Bruce said.

Jim just started crying as Bruce stomped him again. "I did not tell you to cry. Unless I say it, you don't do it. From now, on your name is G-. Do you know what g- is?" Bruce asked. Jim nodded. "You're my b- now," Bruce said with a grin. "Now, stand up and put that pack on. You will follow ten steps behind me until told otherwise," Bruce said.

G- shook his head and said he understood and struggled to get the pack on and stand up. Bruce was having a hard time trying to think of an explanation to his wife. Then Bruce led them away from the farm, across the field, and into the tree line.

* * *

**A/N:** Against my better judgement, I'm going to reveal Bruce's nickname for Jim in this author's note. It's 'Gimp'. Most of the nicknames Bruce uses for those he punishes like Jim involves curse words and/or insults.

I should let you guys know, this crossover is near the end of The Fall which means this story is almost over and 'Survival' is coming up. Don't worry, I'll have bruce's and Mike's family fully introduced as characters and not just mentioned before the group gets home, because there's a funny chapter involving them just as Bruce's group reach home.

But before I get them there, and this is a spoiler alert: first Bruce would need to rescue/recruit one more group packing with equipment that will make the journey a lot quicker.


	15. Invasion into Hostile Camp

** A/N:** I want to point out I started this, story earlier in the Fall than I did with my other crossover: Arashi Uzumaki of the Blue Plague, but still no where in the beginning, so if you want to know what happened in Blue Plague series before the point I used, you got to read the actual books. Just don't let kids read it.

I'm also censoring curse words as it's too many used in more than just saying usual ways that I can't ignore them all. At least with censoring I'm not going against my usual way of avoiding curse wordsof the Blue Plague series Tomas W. Watson, whose wife is Tina Watson. I should also tell you Watson always based a character after himself in his books, and in the Blue Plague series that's Bruce.

Finally, I don't own the Blue Plague series or the Naruto series or it's characters. But I do know the wife of the writer of the Blue Plague series Tomas W. Watson, whose wife is Tina Watson. I should also tell you Watson always based a character after himself in his books, and in the Blue Plague series that's Bruce.

* * *

**Invasion into Hostile Camp**

Bruce led the group through the woods, it felt like they had been at the Snead farm for years instead of an afternoon and night. Bruce held up his hand for the group to stop and pulled out his map and compass. He was looking at the map, Buffy leaned over to look. He pointed out to her where they were. Then Bruce showed her where he wanted to stop that afternoon so he could see the checkpoint and if it was a threat.

Buffy asked. "Where is home?" Buffy unfolded the map, pointing at the farm a panel over. She whispered. "That's a long way."

"You have anything better to do?" he asked.

"No. I'm just following you, Daddy."

Bruce motioned for the group to drink water; they were moving in five minutes. He had allowed the g- to stay, of course. Everyone was happy that their packs were a lot lighter. At the one-mile mark, Bruce had sent the g- to walk in front of Mike. Bruce called Mike over the radio, telling him the g- could have half a liter of water but nothing else.

Mike called back, saying that he would see to it. Then, Bruce told him to slap g- across the head hard and to tell him he heard that thought earlier. Mike laughed and said he would. Bruce had told Mike what g- believed. They had four more miles to go, then he Naruto and Mike would go the last one and half miles and look at the checkpoint. Motioning to move out, he realized they were halfway home, and it felt good.

They walked for two and a half hours before Bruce called another halt. They were in the area where the group would stay as he Naruto and Mike would go and take a look at the checkpoint. Bruce wanted Naruto for his bat transformation jutsu as the plan was for Naruto to fly high and if he sees a someone hiding he circles around. It sat on a crossroads. The only thing there was a large convenience store. After finding a place for the group to stay in a stand of oak trees with a magnolia tree in the center. Bruce called them together. Even the G- crawled over to listen.

"We are close to the checkpoint. No noise at all. Mike, let Paul use your 1911 with the suppressor," Bruce said.

"Just give him your P90," Mike said.

"No, I might need it," Bruce replied, grinning. After Mike gave Paul the weapon, Bruce looked at everyone.

"Alex, Angela, and Paul, one of you are to be on watch at all times. If infected come close, take them out, but don't go after them." Bruce took the SAW off the side of his pack, giving it to Paul. "You know how to use it, so if a mob shows up, shoot the runners in the legs and run to the east. There is a fence. Follow it south to the field at the crossroads," Bruce instructed.

Bruce looked at g-, who was breathing hard and was red-faced with heat exhaustion. G- would not cause a problem from the lack of water. Pointing at g- Bruce said, "Kill him if he causes problems, but otherwise, everyone leave him alone." A look of relief came over g-'s face, then Bruce said, "We will stay in radio contact. If I feel evil thoughts, whoever answers will kill the g-." G-'s shoulder slumped back down.

"No eating until we tell you over the radio when you can. We might have to leave fast, and I don't want y'all to have to pack first. If we send Naruto over to you to run, you had better answer back with the group running behind you," Bruce said. Everyone nodded as Bruce, Naruto, and Mike stood to leave. Susan came up to them, kissing each on the cheek and telling them to be careful, as did Cassandra. Bruce ran over and kicked the G- in the side.

G- curled up. "I only wanted Susan to trip," he whimpered.

"I don't know what you think, only that it's bad," Bruce told him. Jim whimpered that he was sorry and wouldn't do it again. Bruce looked at the group and winked.

Naruto transformed into his bat form and flew off. Bruce, Mike and Buffy left, heading to the crossroad. Without the group, they moved fast, covering the distance in less than twenty minutes.

Naruto circled the area and saw what Bruce described to him to be Hummers, a deuce and a half with a trailer, and a Stryker infantry vehicle sitting in front of the gas station. None of the people around the area seemed fully dressed like the military Naruto seen before. Sure some of them wore ballistic vest, but they were dressed more like gangsters.

Naruto saw one man beating someone, and ripping the top off of it, revealing the victim to be a woman. The man threw her up against an ice machine rapping her as he dragged her inside.

At first Naruto was sure all those dressed in military were really gangsters, he caught sight of some being held captive.

When Naruto saw Bruce and Mike turned back he flew down and joined them to compare notes, which were about the same. They also got out MREs and Water to eat and drink. Bruce called Angela on the radio and told them to eat, and on a whim, had Alex to go hit G-. Then after they were done eating g- could have half an MRE and half a bottle of water. If the g- not say he was trying to be good after Alex hit him, g- didn't get any food, only water.

Laughing at Bruce's request, Angela told them that Alex been listening to the police radio, and the Air Force base had fallen the day before, and all military and police units were ordered out to Colorado. Bruce told her to call if they need them. She said she would and for them not to do anything stupid. Bruce said okay, but Naruto got the feeling Bruce wasn't really making any promise.

Then they started briefing what they saw with Bruce starting. Bruce counted thirty two hostiles, but Mike counted forty one. Naruto's count was low but he had the most guards found. They each found hostages, but only Naruto found soldiers that were also hostages. Only Mike didn't think the hostages was a threat but that's because of where their farm is located. At first Mike didn't think about the military weapons being a threat until Naruto brought up the Military hostages, but he didn't want to force the group to fight.

Mike and Bruce argued about fighting the thugs as Naruto and Buffy were force to listen. Honestly, Naruto could just destroy the place if he wanted too, but he didn't want to risk the hostages.

Finally, Bruce got Mike on his side by having Mike consider the safety of their family. Plus, Naruto was going with Bruce while Buffy helped Mike out.

"Angela," Bruce called over the radio.

"Here, Bruce," she answered.

"Follow the fence line to me. I want to give you the map. Move slowly, and be careful," he said.

Angela said she was coming and in twenty minutes she showed up with Cade. Pulling out his map, Bruce showed her where they were and where the farm was.

"Why are you giving me the map and showing me this? You are leading us," Angela said, holding it.

"We're attacking them," Bruce replied.

Grabbing Bruce's vest, she asked. "Are you f- nuts?"

"Keep your comments to yourself and listen. If anything happens to us, lay low and ease further east then head south to the farm. The radio you have on is being monitored at the house. Call them when you get within two miles. Don't just walk up to the house; you will get shot. If Mike and I have to pull out if things bget bad, Naruto would get to you, but Mike and I can't as we will lead the gang away from the farm, and you take the group to the farm. If the attack goes good, we will call you up here."

"Bruce, please don't do this, or at least let us help," Angela begged with tears in her eyes.

"Relax, Angela. He'll be fine," Naruto said. "I'm helping him out."

"Besides, they're a threat," Bruce added. "You have your orders, now follow them. Don't talk on the radio after it starts unless you are attacked. Mike Naruto and I will need the radio open to talk to each other. Don't let anyone unpack anything after dark. When we start the attack, wake everyone up, and ready to move toward us or away from us."

"Bruce I can help. You have Buffy _and_ Naruto here; why can't I help?" she asked crying.

Bruce shook his head, feeling like he was talking to one of his kids. "No, you might get killed or get one of us killed. Besides, Naruto is trained in combat so we don't have keep him safe as we would for you. After you trained, then you can, but not now. Can you find your way back to camp?"

Angela wrapped her arms around him. "Yeah, Cheryl and Paul are by the fence, so we won't pass them," Angela said, pulling him down and kissing him on the cheek. Bruce kissed her on the cheek and watch Angelqa and Cade leave, then he Buffy and Naruto went back to Mike.

At 6:30, Mike reported the guard had changed over the radio. He pulled back so they could go over the sketch Mike made from their notes. They agreed the guards were probably on six hour watches. The hostages were still at the two guard stations, and another car was stopped. The hostiles killed two: an old man and woman. They took what looked like two teenagers from the car into the store; Mike could not tell their gender and that he heard wat sounded like gunfire.

With further planning of attack, they agreed to start at 3 a.m. if the guards changed around midnight, and agreed the rally point was the camp or the farm and started preparing their equipment. Naruto unsealed the sniper rifle for Mike to use since it has better range and accuracy. Bruce gave Buffy his Benchmade switchblade.

"I want to go with you," Buffy said.

"Buffy, you have to protect Daddy Mike so nothing comes up behind him. If something happens to him, we all die. Do you understand? You have to watch his back. Watch the woods and the field." Bruce said.

Naruto didn't want to argue of the fact he has a strong chance of surviving because he wanted Buffy to stay with Mike.

"Okay, Daddy. I'll protect Daddy Mike," Buffy said, hugging him, and he returned her hug.

They spend the next long time watching the hostiles. Only a few infected came against the hostiles, and were token out with silent weapons. Around 10:30, the hostiles quit walking around outside, and only the guards were out.

Naruto did some scouting in the air once most of the hostiles were bed, but saw nothing new. At 12:30 the guards changed and Mike and Buffy moved into position where Mike could watch the store and Buffy could watch his back.

Bruce puled back to packs and got his P90 and magazine pouch and made sure he can move without making a noise. He then lowered his NVG over his left eye and turned on his thermal.

Naruto got his silencer attack pistol in place, double check his weapons and found he was ready to go. Since this was a rescue mission, Naruto decided against using sage mode so he won't scare the hostages.

Bruce and Naruto started off, they went a hundred yards and stopped in the tree line when they saw a blue walking down the road to the store. They waited until the blue pass before Bruce ran out and buried his tomahawk into the Blue's head. He ran into the woods on the west side of the road and headed toward the truck first.

Naruto called in and informed Mike of the Blue Bruce killed, and learned that nothing has changed.

At 1:40, Mike called in and said more two more were coming toward them. Naruto and Bruce crouch and hid as they saw a hostile take a hostage to the guard at the Jeep. The Jeep guard got out and took the hostage to other side of the Jeep. The hostile then walked over to the truck guard. The second guard sit up from the bed when the hostile called to the truck at a volume that you had to be close to hear, indicating they knew sound brought trouble.

The hostage delivery man-hostile went back to the store. Guard number one left the woman on the ground and walk back to the truck talk with his buddy, and drank some beer. Then Guard number one kicked the woman on the ground and made her get in the back of the truck with him and his buddy as they drank. Finally the two lie down on the bed.

Naruto started sensing the familiar sensation of rage coming off Bruce and knew if they don't do something soon, Bruce was going to start killing prematurely. Fortunately, Mike could be heard on their radio telling the group they were starting.

Naruto took the Jeep as Bruce got the Truck. Naruto saw a woman curled up in a ball, crying with her hands tied up. He sense another person at the front bumper and guessed that was the guard. He decided to quickly use Earth Style jutrsu to dig underground underneath the guard. Once there, he used headhunters jutsu to buried him up to his neck in earth and a quick stab with a kunai knife to the head to finish him off before he could yell.

Naruto went to the hostage, cut her hands free, made sure she knew he was no threat and that she has to hide in the jeep until Naruto or Bruce signal her it was safe which they agreed on was with a few soft knocks. The woman nodded in understanding.

"Jeep, clear," Naruto reported.

"Truck too," Bruce said.

Bruce and Naruto continued on. As Bruce hit the guards at the store, Naruto got the ones at the deuce and ice machine. Mike got the one on the roof and one that was heading to the ice Machine. Buffy covered him by getting the Blues coming at Mike.

Naruto use the flying thundergod jutsu to 'jump' to Bruce's location at the door.

Then Naruto created clones to surround the area and look out for more threat.

Naruto was about to jump when he heard something kicking the door. Mike reported a hostile down and heard a click. Naruto guessed was Bruce.\

"One outside," Mike reported once and Naruto took care of that guy quickly.

"Man down," Naruto reported.

After a long time Mike reported it was 4 0'clock and that Buffy was getting more action than Naruto as she shot seven blues and one runner.

_I think I got the bad end of the deal,_ Naruto thought.

Finally after 5 o'clock, Naruto could of sworn he heard sounds of suppress gunshots coming from the store. If he was human or blue it wouldn't been heard, but Naruto could hear: _Pop, pop, pop._

Then Bruce called out on the radio, "Sniper number three, fire five rounds through the front window."

Naruto heard glass break and guess Mike was acting as said Sniper.

After a bit, Bruce reported, "Seven coming out with hands up. Sniper three and Charlie team, do not fire unless you witness a hostile action. Alpha team will secure the prisoners after the building is secure. Do you copy?"

Naruto copied and had all his shadow clones to transform into people he knew from the elemental nations in gear similar to Bruce's.

Mike on other hand didn't at first. "What the f- are you talking about, and who the f- are you talking to?" Mike said over the radio. "Oh." He said when he saw the hostiles coming out.

"Alpha one coming out. Rest of team is securing the building, and Bravo is chasing two by back door through the woods. Have caught them but are using Tasers to make compliant." Bruce came out and cuffed on them. "Alpha team move in to assist."

Naruto took that as his cue as he and his clones moved in to surround the hostilesw.

"Alpha Team move your ass. Buffy is at fourteen now, and I have killed three blues."

"Copy Commander," Bruce said.

"Commander, I like that," Mike said in a cocky tone.

"Don't let it go to your head, Commander. Call the camp up here now, sir," Bruce said as Naruto helped him tied up the hostiles including legs by combining three zip ties.

Naruto smelled blood that wasn't from the hostiles and noticed that one of Bruce's thighs was covered in blood. When three hostiles moved Naruto took out his pistol and shot them. If it wasn't for the fact he was acting like a cop of this world Naruto would of stabbed them, but since he was he decided it look suspicious if he didn't used his suppressed weapon.

Bruce freed the hostages and made sure they got to safety.

"Camp group is five minutes away. Do you want me to meet up with them?" Mike asked.

"I want you and Buffy here now; I'm getting mad," Bruce replied.

"What's wrong?"

"First I got shot saving these hostages, and then Naruto showed off his new toy and shot three uncooperative Hostiles."

"Oh my God, are you okay, Bruce?" Angela cried over the radio, out of breath. It wasn't really shouting, but too Naruto's ears, it caused him and his clones to remove their ear pieces and wiggle a finger in their ears.

"I don't think this operation is over, and you are breaking radio silence!" Bruce snapped at her.

"F- you, a-!" She popped off in between breaths before repeating. "Are you all right?"

"Little Foot, this is Blond Fox. Alpha One's thigh is covered in blood, but he's moving around, so I'd say the damage must of not been that bad," Naruto said. "Now please get here quick before the Blues show up."

"Blues, man. You need to hurry and get us somewhere, or I'm calling my lawyer," a voice said.

Bruce turned to a white man in his forty with tats over his body. The other hostiles included four Hispanics and two African Americans. He walked over to the voice.

"Are you telling me how to do my job and threatening me/" Bruce asked in a p- off tone.

"I'm just saying, man, you need to move us; blues are getting thick here," Tats said, looking around.

"You're telling me to do my job." Bruce pulled out the XDM, placing it against the Tat's head and pulled the trigger. He hit the ground as one of the Hispanics look around, looking at him.

"Did I say look at me m-?" Bruce aimed and shot the man in the throat. Within several minutes he was dead.

Buffy showed up and ran up to Bruce, hugging his blood covered leg, sending pain through him.

"Buffy." He pulled her back, looking down at his leg, and she followed his look. When she saw it, he put his finger on her lips.

"Bruce, the camp is here and Little Foot is leading," Naruto reported.

Bruce looked up and saw the group crossing the road following Angela. The thing was they were moving faster for Angela than they did for him, including the g-.

Hearing movement behind him, Bruce saw the hostages going through the weapons. He told them to stop and get out of there, which they did.

"We need to get my aunt to the hospital," cry someone behind the counter.

"She's dead. Get out of here, please," Bruce said.

"Please call an ambulance. You're cops. I heard you yell about teams and snipers. Someone can take her," the female said.

"Miss, please do what Bruce said," Naruto said sensing Bruce was really angry.

"Cindy, come out here now," one of the girls said.

A nude teenage girl came out of the store. By Bruce's and Naruto's count, there were three soldiers, four women, five teenage girls, one man, one teenage boy, plus two Bruce apparently saved at the truck and one Naruto saved at the jeep made seventeen.

Naruto released his shadow clones which caused everyone to look at him in shock, and in the hostile's case fear not understanding what happened to the clones.

Bruce pointed at a soldier then at Angela.

"Soldier, take that lady over to the Stryker and show her how to lower the door then come back over here," Bruce said.

"I just spent two days getting the s- out of me because that's what these a- here wanted me to do for them. Teach them how to drive military vehicles and use our gear. I didn't tell them. What makes you think I'm going to tell you?" he said, looking at Bruce.

With a slight limp, Bruce walked closer to the soldier and stopped in front of him, looking at his torn shirt. "Listen Corporal Conner, I can walk over there and do donuts in the d- thing then take it apart. I'm tired, hungry, and p-. If I walk over there and do what you were told, then you will walk from here without anything. Do I make myself clear."

"Then I walk?" Connor replied as Bruce started walking toward him, Naruto and Bruce both grabbed him.

"Jesus, Bruce, you're in covered in blood," Angela said. Bruce looked down, and he was covered in blood everywhere he could see. "Where are you hit?" Angela asked.

"Left leg," Naruto said. "The rest of the blood was from the hostiles."

Angela nodded and checked Bruce's leg.

"Let me handle this, Bruce," Mike said.

"No one leaves until they are checked for bites. If they don't want to get checked they get a weapon with one magazine and sent on their way. As usual, we both have to agree on who comes with us," Bruce said.

"Who the h- do you think you're talking to? I know the rules. Remember, I'm the commander," Mike said, smiling at Bruce.

"Naruto, go inside. There are three wounded I left," Bruce said, not in the mood.

"No, they are dead, and you left two. I stomped their heads in," Conner told him as a challenge.

"I'm starting to like this guy," Naruto half joked.

"Listen, you little snot-nosed b-. I just killed eighteen men with a knife, then shot fourteen more," Bruce told him as he walked forward, almost knocking Angela over. Mike stopped Bruce as Connor took a step back. Then Bruce looked at the two on the pavement. "Sorry, Sixteen shot. What have you accomplished today besides taking the ones out that I shot?"

"Easy, Bruce," Mike said, feeling Bruce's rapid heart beat with his hand that was on Bruce's chest to stop him.

"Easy, my a-. I like this trooper. We might be able to use him. You may ride yet, son," Bruce said to the corporal. "I'm going to open the Stryker," Bruce said, turning the vehicle.

"Hold on, sir. I'll open it," Conner said as he jogged ahead. Bruce motioned to Susan, who now had Cade as well as Cassandra and Joshua, to follow.

The corporal jumped on top and jumped down the driver hatch then opened the rear ramp. By time Bruce arrived, he was showing Susan how to raise and lower the ramp. He then walked out the back to Bruce and started heading back to the group. Bruce stopped him.

"Conner, we can use you, but you have to be checked out. I cannot risk my family or my crew. If you aren't infected, you have a with us," Bruce said.

"I cannot go without my troops," Conner said, motioning back to the other soldiers.

"If they're not infected, they can come, but I'm in charge of this little army," Bruce said.

"Then I guess we will be seeing each other. We haven't engaged blues yet," Connor said.

Bruce took off his SCAR and held it up. "Do you know what this is?"

"SCAR-light 5.56 assault rifle…" Conner started to recite until Bruce held up his hand.

Bruce told him to come over, take off his uniform, and pulled down his pants, leaving his boots on. Conner complied, and Bruce looked him over, seeing no bites and that he was in great shape. After he restressed, Bruce handed him his SCAR. He told him to report to Mike for orders and to assist him. Bruce told Conner to ask Mike to have his troops checked first. Conner looked at Bruce and said, "Your troops, sir." Bruce told him to Mike.

When Mike saw Conner holding Bruce's rifle, he knew Conner was a new member. Conner help Mike with his troops: a private and a specialist, by telling them to undress. Once Alex confirm they were good, Connor had them redress and armed on Mike's order. They were not to fire unless they were hit hard.

Only one of the remaining hostages didn't undress, and he was given a pistol and magazine. The man was fine with that, especially since if he returns he'll be shot. It was revealed by one of the girls the man was actually a gangster, and after it was confirmed he tried to run, only to be shot.

Buffy started asking around if the hostages did anything wrong to be r- and when Bruce stopped her, she told him the hostiles needed to be punished, which Bruce agreed.

Then when she asked a Hispanic why he r- women, he warned her before speaking in Spanish which was translated for her that the guy likes doing it and would do it to her.

Buffy fired her UMP at the ganger five times in the belly scaring everyone. He didn't die but bell to the ground screaming, but Buffy used his bandanna to gag him. With Bruce's permission, Buffy used the knife Bruce gave her, pushed the button for the blade to popped out and finished him off.

Mike of course was against it, but what he didn't realize that Bruce did was that Buffy found what Bruce called the wave and not only was riding it but also enjoying the rush as she finish the hostile off.

* * *

**A/N: **I just want to say not in the next chapter but the one after that Bruce's and Mike's family that were left at the farm will be formally introduce as characters in the series and not just mentioned. Also that Jim has not one but two more major butt-kickings coming to him and as well as the worse chore on** t**he Family's land that will straighten him out and turn his life around a complete 180 to the point the Jim that was introduced that you would have to go back to this story when Jim was first introduced to know he was the way he was when Bruce met him


	16. The Group Drives Home Army Style

** A/N:** I want to point out I started this, story earlier in the Fall than I did with my other crossover: Arashi Uzumaki of the Blue Plague, but still no where in the beginning, so if you want to know what happened in Blue Plague series before the point I used, you got to read the actual books. Just don't let kids read it.

I'm also censoring curse words as it's too many used in more than just saying usual ways that I can't ignore them all. At least with censoring I'm not going against my usual way of avoiding curse wordsof the Blue Plague series Tomas W. Watson, whose wife is Tina Watson. I should also tell you Watson always based a character after himself in his books, and in the Blue Plague series that's Bruce.

Finally, I don't own the Blue Plague series or the Naruto series or it's characters. But I do know the wife of the writer of the Blue Plague series Tomas W. Watson, whose wife is Tina Watson. I should also tell you Watson always based a character after himself in his books, and in the Blue Plague series that's Bruce.

* * *

**The Group Drives Home Army Style**

Bruce was sitting in the back of the Stryker with Angela working on his leg. A bullet had hit the magazines that were on the drop pouch on his thigh. The polymer magazine had exploded, sending eight plastic shards into his leg. Angela had taken them all out with the equipment from the medical kit in his bag. She wanted to numb it with Lidocaine, but Bruce told her that would take too long and just sew it pleased.

Angela didn't want to say it but the stitches were hurting her more than Bruce. Bruce had that look on his face again, and she did not like it. Sehe knew he would never hurt her or her family, but when he had that look, it was like he wanted to find something. Finishing her stitches, she told him to take it easy.

Meanwhile the rest of the group were firing on any blues that arrived, which added up to a dozen since she had led the camp to the store two hours ago. It was now 7:52, and they got a lots of stuff—over thirty M-4s, several SAWs. One of the big truck had four wheels on the back that Bruce called a deuce, and it carried four pallets of ammo. The other two big trucks from the side had two pallets of MREs, two pallets of ammo, and packs for the troops the gang had killed.

Conner told them that his platoon had been ordered to back up and reinforce the post on the dam. They had stopped for gas at the gas station, as they driven from Mississippi. While they were here, the gang came out, killing a lot of the troops. The Lieutenant ordered everyone to lay down their weapons when the gang started killing women and kids. Conner and his two men were the only ones who survived. Then the gang beat them, trying to get them to show them how to use Military weapons, night vision goggles, and thermal scopes.

Naruto decided to call on some back up, knowing it would reveal who he was to the new people. Naruto bit his thumb and made the hands and slammed his hand on the ground, hoping this would work, and yelled: "Summoning Jutsu!"

There was a huge puff of smoke and a red human size fox with five tails and two adult human size toads: one orange with blue markings and the other yellow and pudgier with orange markings.

"Guys, the fox is Akagitsune trainer and warrior of the tailed fox summonings, the orange toad is Gamakichi, and the yellow one is his brother Gamatatsu," Naruto said. "I figure we could use the back up while we stock up."

"How—" Mike said.

"Summoning jutsu, basically I summoned ninja creatures from somewhere else, even from another world, by a form of teleportation, but with animals it takes contracts," Naruto said. "I have two contracts."

Naruto then explained to his summoning pals and explained the situation. With a promise of snacks with Gamatatsu, the three summonings agreed to help. Naruto also told Akagitsune to help spread the word when he gets home that Naruto was fine and not captured by the Akatsuki.

"Good, because you had us worried when you didn't come home," Akagitsune responded.

With the help of Naruto's clones, the group had already filled both Hummers, the big army trucks with trailers, and what they call the Stryker. They got one of the gang's trucks, a huge Chevy with a trailer. They were leaving nothing behind.

Only two women didn't want to come: they wanted to try it on their own. Angela had told them good luck—since moving without armed friends worked well the first time they had tried it—as they shook her hand, thanking her. They both took their hands back, looking at her, then Angela turned to Alex, telling him that these were some stupid b- as she pointed at them. They grabbed some bags of food and left. _They will be dead by tomorrow or captured and raped again,_ Angela thought, watching the two leave.

Angela was not one to depend on a man, but if you don't know s-, find someone who does and learn. In the past four days, she had learned more from Bruce, Mike, and even Naruto than she thought was possible. At times, she wished she had a notebook so she could take notes: learning how to move in the woods, always listen to what is around you, never trust that you see, how to use even a small group to look out all directions so there be no blind spots, and the list just went on.

With the two women gone, the group was now at thirty-two, thirty-five if you include the summonings. Naruto assure them he wasn't planning to go home any time soon until the situation in this world is brought close enough to normal for anyone. With three more soldiers they got more people trained in combat, and summonings means more help. When Angela mention this to Bruce while she was sewing his leg, he looked at her and said they would need a lot of work, but Connor was going to be good. Then, Bruce said any of the kids at the house could take them in combat or hand to hand. This sent a shiver up her spine as she thought about what Buffy had done to the man she shot.

Bruce soon called over Mike Alex and Naruto to the Stryker so the command could get this group moving. It filled Angela with pride that Bruce considered her and Alex as part of the command personnel. Angela and Buffy went into the store to get supplies and Buffy to check out the carnage.

Soon Naruto reported that everything that couldn't be carried in trucks were now sealed up.

"It's time to go." Bruce said. "We have been here too long."

No one argued.

"Buffy Conner, and Naruto, with me in the Hummer with the fifty cal. Mike and Kenner will take the Hummer with the Mk019 covering our a-. Paul sill drive one of the deuce and a halves. Cheryl and Alex will take the other deuce. Chad will drive the truck and trailer," Bruce said. Then he knocked the s- out of g- as he walked by the group, telling him that was for the bad thought he had when Angela told the group he had been shot. G- just looked at Bruce like he held all the power. G- got up, walking into the truck, and hitting himself in the face. Bruce chuckled, saying the g- was kicking his own a-.

Bruce told Alex and Angela to watch the drivers and learn how to operate the vehicles. Angela was riding the Stryker and Alex was riding one of the big army trucks. When Bruce finished talking to Alex, Angela hugged and kissed Alex, then climbed the back, yelling clear.\

The summonings disappeared as Angela closed the ramp and joined ten other people, including the kids and to the driver.

Bruce Buffy and Naruto took the lead Hummer and closed the door behind them and slid the window down. Bruce picked up the internal headset or CVC, and help Buffy put on hers. Bruce started telling Connor where to go. Bruce then asked Conner's first name, which was Jeff. Bruce told Jeff that in less than thirty minutes, they would be home. Jeff replied that was good because he was from Olive Branch, Mississippi, and it was burned to the ground; his family and home were gone.

"No son," Bruce said. "You're wrong on two accounts. One, you are with your new family, and, two, you are going to your new home. I like Conner better than Jeff." Bruce didn't see the tears on Conner's face.

They turned off the main road and started taking back parish roads. Fifteen miles from the farm, they passed a burn police car. This made Bruce worried about his family. He knew they could handle themselves, but anyone could be overwhelmed with firepower. In a few more miles, Bruce would call home. If he didn't get an answer, he would park and walk up; he did not want tho scare them with the convoy.

* * *

**A/N: **Well I look at the table of contents, and believe it or not the chapter I planned to introduce the family and when Bruce's group goes home is the final chapter of the Original: The Fall. So, I tell you guys what. I'm going to finish up the Fall and get to the sequel before I continue 'The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Last Olympian'


	17. A Williams-Collins Family Reunion

** A/N:** I want to point out I started this, story earlier in the Fall than I did with my other crossover: Arashi Uzumaki of the Blue Plague, but still no where in the beginning, so if you want to know what happened in Blue Plague series before the point I used, you got to read the actual books. Just don't let kids read it.

I'm also censoring curse words as it's too many used in more than just saying usual ways that I can't ignore them all. At least with censoring I'm not going against my usual way of avoiding curse wordsof the Blue Plague series Tomas W. Watson, whose wife is Tina Watson. I should also tell you Watson always based a character after himself in his books, and in the Blue Plague series that's Bruce.

Finally, I don't own the Blue Plague series or the Naruto series or it's characters. But I do know the wife of the writer of the Blue Plague series Tomas W. Watson, whose wife is Tina Watson. I should also tell you Watson always based a character after himself in his books, and in the Blue Plague series that's Bruce.

* * *

**A Williams-Collins Family Reunion**

A sixteen year old girl who was five feet, six inches tall with 140 pounds with brown hair green eyes, and toned body of solid muscle of a gymnast was sitting in Mission control watching the monitors, listening to the police radio that they took from a police car they burned after a crooked cop tried to take them in to a _safe place_ despite they were against it. The girl—known as Danny—oldest brother Steve shot the cop dead and they had to cover up it up.

Danny was the youngest and only blood related daughter of Debbie and Bruce. Right now, she wanted the radio to go off more than any. That would go of, as it would mean her daddy was home. She told her mom the day before she cried herself to sleep every night since he and daddy mike been gone. Danny had asked if they could go look for them, and Debbie asked. "Where would you start?"

Danny answered. "Anywhere. Let's find both of the daddies." Trust her mother, who was five foot even 118 pound, with Sandy blonde hair, to break the logic when she told her if something could stop the duo, the family wouldn't stand a chance. Danny looked at the monitors and seeing nothing, laid her head on the desk.

Debbie had worked their a- off the day before filling sandbags for the house, and everyone worked from dawn with Nancy, who was five feet, two inches and 130 pounds with black, shoulder length hair, backing her up. Then Mama had let everyone sleep late but not her; Danny had guard duty. Danny threw her tantrum that it was unfair everyone else got to sleep late and she had to get up at 5:30 for guard duty. Then, she had mission control. At least in the fort, you might get a chance to shoot something. So far, she had killed three blues, one was a runner. Danny had never seen a person move that fast. On the day Danny shot the fast blue, Marry—who was the same height as Danny but slightly lighter with black hair and brown eyes—said she saw him on the gate monitor coming toward the driveway. The blue man just ran right by the driveway down the road when he got to the dead end. He just stopped, looked at the woods, and turned around and started walking back. Opening the back window and bracing her AR10, setting the crosshairs on his head, she slowly squeezed the trigger. His head popped like a melon, and he dropped. Danny wouldn't admit it, but that one scared her. She couldn't run that far or that fast.

In mission control, you had to be in full dressed with BDUs, vest and weapon. If something attacked, you couldn't leave, you just had to watch someone else have fun. She could hear everyone else just now getting up. Mama and Mama Nancy had set the start today to 9 a.m. Smelling food, Danny got up and ran to the kitchen, finding all the boys were downstairs. The four boys were a mixture of sandy blonde, brown, and black hair, differencing in heights and weights, but all four of them were muscular like their fathers only with eight packs visible. Their boots were lying on the floor along with their vests. At least they had put their weapons in one of two racks. Both mamas were cooking as Danny grabbed a plate and fixed some coffee. Her mom looked at her with what the kids call 'the eye'.

Danny said. "Mom, I'm just getting food. You haven't even said anything to the boys about throwing equipment all over the kitchen. If those were my boots in the middle of the floor, I get in trouble." Debbie turned around, giving her the eye with the raised eyebrow. If Danny had cared right now, she would have stopped as she was now pushing her luck, but unfortunately she was too tired to care.

"What, they can make a mess but I get in trouble? If Mary or I had done that, we would be on stables and s- detail for a month. But the boys, oh no, it's okay, just throw your c- anywhere," Danny spouted off. Then Mama Nancy turned with 'the eye,' and Danny fled the room. You never made both mamas mad. She and Mary could get the daddies to do what they wanted almost all the time. When they couldn't, it was because of one of the mamas had usually intervened.

Daddy and Daddy Mike, all you had to do was give them a hug, tell them you loved them, and give them the puppy dog eyes. They just melted, but that never worked on either mama. They would just say, "The look doesn't work on me." She was sitting in mission control eating her biscuit and sipping her coffee when Danny heard, "Base, it's Big Daddy One. Do you read? Over." Danny dropped the coffee cup, and it hit her plate, making a loud clank.

She heard her mom yell from the kitchen. "That had better not have hit the computer!" But the words didn't mean anything to Danny. Danny turned to the radio that had "Outside" written on it, looking at it in a daze. She saw the lights come on the outside radio and heard, "Base, it's Big Daddy One. Do you read? Over." She knew that voice. It was Daddy. Just staring at the radio, Danny stood up slowly as she heard, "Base. It's Big Daddy One. Do you copy? Over."

Danny took a deep breath and screamed at the top of her lungs, "DADDY!"

…

Almost everyone else was now sitting at the kitchen table, including Steve's country girl girlfriend with brown hair green eyes, five-foot-six 140 lbs girlfriend Tonya and her mother Pam. Tonya's father Warren wasn't living with them now, which was a good thing because Pam was recovering from life threatening injuries she got Warren when the world took a downhill turn for the worse before he left her to die. Fortunately Pam manage to drive to the Family Farm where Tonya told her she was welcomed and saved thanks to Nancy's and Debbie's medical skills. Only one not at the table was family friend Stephanie who was taking guard duty for Mary.

Jake and Matt had finished their project that the mamas gave them permission to start between chores, and were going to show the family today. Mama Nancy had given them a one-hour open block at 1 p.m. Then, it was back to work. Although Steve was now a college boy, Jake and Matt with their computer skills and technical skills, they were more of the family's overachievers of the kids Jake being better than Matt but barely.

Everyone looked up as Mary walked in, laying her vest on the table, putting her M-4 in the rack and headed to the food. Nancy turned from the stove with another skillet full of bacon when she heard Danny screamed at the top of her lungs.

Danny may have said, "Daddy," but all everyone else heard was a scream from a teenage girl. Then, they heard it again. Everyone moved at the same time, heading to a gun racked. Ten people cannot occupy the space meant for two no matter how hard they try.

As the skillet from Nancy's hands hit the floor, Jake attempted to jump the table to get his weapon first. Jake overshot his jump, knocking every plate and cup in his path off the table onto the floor as he landed on his face. As Jake landed, Marry dropped the coffeepot, breaking it and sending hot coffee and glass across the floor as she lunged for the gun rack.

Debbie heard her baby scream again, and panic set in. She was fighting to get to the rack, but stuff was in her way; Danny was scared and needed her. Something blocked Debbie from the rack, and she shoved it hard. Debbie had pushed Tonya down just as she was about to grab her gun. Like everyone else, Debbie didn't see the other family members, just stuff in her way. As Debbie turned, she slipped on the food Jake had knocked over, landing on the floor beside him. Matt and Steve came around the table; neither saw Tonya, tripped over her, and both fell on to the floor. Matt hit the back of the door before falling down on top of the sea of bodies, crawling over them to the rack. Steve hit the table, turning it over, spilling everything that Jake missed, but instead of the floor, it landed on people. Food, water, and coffee fell, but nobody felt it as they heard another scream coming from the mission control.

Nancy slipped in the coffee, landing by Debbie. Both were crawling over bodies to the gun rack, telling people to get the f- out of the way. Debbie heard her baby scream as she reached the gun rack, throwing Matt out of the way and grabbing her rifle. Debbie stood up and saw an open spot in the mass of bodies, jumping over Steve and landing on Tonya, Debbie never stopped running toward Danny. Rounding the knocked over table, Debbie yelled, "I'm coming, baby!" as she heard another scream that tore at her heart; something was scaring her baby.

_It is going to die,_ she thought as she chambered a round in her AUG, ready to kill as she ran down the hall to mission control. As Debbie ran out of the kitchen, Nancy, Matt, Mary, and Jake had their weapons and were fighting each other to get to the fight. Danny was in trouble, they thought, as everyone chambered a round, heading for the kitchen door. Steve finally made it to the rack, reaching for his weapon just as Tonya knocked him back down. Tonya turned, heading out of the room and chambering a round into her M-4 that originally belonged to Debbie but given to her. Nothing was going to hurt her new family or her fiancé. She didn't realize she had just bowled Steve over into Mary's twin brother David.

Debbie ran down the hall with tears in her eyes, hearing another scream. _I was just mad at her; that will __be what's on her mind. I'm a horrible mother,_ Debbie thought. Leveling the gun ready to kill what was hurting her baby, Debbie came around the door, pointing the gun in the room, and expecting demons from hell. Debbie saw Danny standing and staring at the monitors, and her heart sank. Lowering her rifle, she ran to see what was scaring her baby. _F- the gun,_ Debbie thought. _I'm going with a knife to bring them pain._ Standing by Danny, she looked at the monitors, finding all were empty except the livestock monitors. Nancy, Matt, and Mary came through the floor with weapons leveled, seeing only Debbie and Danny. They were looking at the monitors; as fear gripped them they ran to join Debbie to see what scared Danny. The others entered the room, and with no threat joined to look at the monitors.

Debbie turned to Danny who was just standing looking at the desk. Debbie's heart was beating a thousand miles an hour. _If she is throwing a teenager fit, I will kill my child,_ Debbie said in her heart. She grabbed Danny. "What is it?" she asked.

Danny just pointed at the radios. "Base, this is Big Daddy One. Someone had d- well be in mission control. Over."

Then they heard. "Base, this is Big Daddy Two. If the mailman or delivery man are there, you d- well had better throw them out. Over."

Everyone started screaming at once, jumping up and down, until it dawned up on them that the weapons were lived. Almost at the same time, they stopped jumping, clearing their weapons. Then, Debbie picked up the mic and called back. "Big Daddy One and Two, base copies."

"Base, this is Big Daddy One. So you wait until Big Daddy Two calls to answer? Am I not important enough? Over," Bruce complained.

"Base, this is Big Daddy Two. Ignore Big Daddy One. He's jealous because I'm sexier," Mike shot back.

"Base, this is Big Daddy One. Big Daddy Two has been a worrywart. We had to stop and get him a teddy bear because he was scared to sleep in the woods. Over."

"Big Daddy One and Two, this is Little Foot. If you don't tell base we are almost there, I'm going to kick both of your a-. If I get shot by one of your kids, I'm going to kick your a—twice. After a few seconds, they heard, Over."

_It sounds like a kid,_ Debbie thought.

"Big Daddy One, this is Blonde Fox, I think Little Foot is dead serious."

_And a teen around Danny's Mary's and David's age,_ Debbie noted.

"Base, Big Daddy One. We are coming in a convoy of six vehicles and thirty extras. Have gate open. Meet as at the barn. We will be on our road in two miles. Do you copy, base?"

"Big Daddies, this is Mama One," Debbie said—h- if she would ever say 'big'—"six vehicles, thirty extras, meet at barn. Did you leave anyone in north Louisia

na on your trip here? Over."

"Base, Big Daddy One. We might have missed one or two, but Hell is a much friendlier place now than Earth. I can see the turn now. Have gate open. Big Daddy out," Bruce called back, excited.

Debbie turned to start giving orders; everyone was covered in food and coffee. "Steve, Matt, go to the barn now. David, Jake, you two in the front yard to point the vehicles where to go. Danny, as soon as the last vehicle is in close the gate and then go to the barn." She grabbed the guard radio and said, "Stephanie, six vehicles coming. It's Mike and Bruce. Leave fort, come to barn."

"I'm glad you call to tell me about the military convoy coming at me. It was scaring

the h- out of me," Stephanie replied from the fort.

Debbie and Nancy looked at the monitors as the convoy heading down the road toward them. They both ran to the kitchen and saw someone had set off a bomb in there. The table was turned over, and food was everywhere. _Well, someone's getting in trouble,_ they both thought, wondering how that happened and how they missed it. Once they got outside, they stopped, looking at each other, each cleaning the other off, picking egg out of hair and bacon off clothes, then they turned, walking to the barn. They heard the door closed behind them as Danny flew by.

Debbie hoped that Danny had waited until all the vehicles were in before she closed the gate. But Debbie knew without a doubt Danny closed it only after being sure because that would disappoint Bruce, and the one thing Danny couldn't handle was Daddy disappointed in his little princess. Danny would always do her best just for his approval in anything, never realize Bruce was happy with anything she did.

Debbie watched as a Hummer pulled around with a fifty cal on the roof. When it stopped, she saw a young, handsome soldier get out of the driver's side. Debbie could see trouble on the horizon, but she put that out of her mind. Next was a sixteen year old spiky blond young man wearing some kind of vest and headband. Then, she saw Bruce get out of the other side. Debbie smiled, seeing Danny and Mary jumping up and down on their toes with their hands clasped together like seven-year-olds expecting a present. As soon as Bruce turned around. Danny flew at him like a fighter jet. Danny jumped from eight feet away, hitting Bruce square in the chest and wrapping her arms and legs around him. Bruce had to throw his hand back to catch himself from hitting the Hummer. Then he wrapped his arms around Danny, holding her tight. Once Jake and Steve realized they weren't going to get killed by Danny's hysterics, they ran to Bruce. Jake ran up, jumping on Bruce, forcing him to the ground, then Steve joined in.

Mary, not seeing her daddy in the first vehicle, took off in a dead run to the last. Poor Mike never saw it coming. As soon as he got out of the Hummer, Mary hit him full force in midair like a bowling ball just as he turned to face her. Unlike Danny, Mary got to build to a full run, and unlike Bruce, there was no Hummer for Mike to catch himself on, so they hit the ground. Mary had already wrapped both her arms and legs around Mike, kissing him once before she braced for impact. Matt and David ran, jumping on the two on the ground.

Nancy looked at Debbie. "How come we always come last?" Nancy asked.

"Save the best for last, maybe?" Debbie said.

"You believe that?" Nancy asked hopefully.

"No, but what I do believe is we have the best husbands in the world, and we gave them the best kids in the world, so we must not be half bad," Debbie said.

"I can live with that," Nancy said, walking to Mike, who was getting beat down with lovin'.

Debbie came around the front of the Hummer as Bruce was getting up from the ground. Danny was still bouncing up and down, waiting until after Mama hugged Daddy so she could hug him some more. Bruce looked at Debbie, and his heart skip a beat as he smiled at her.

Debbie's heart almost stopped when she saw it in his eyes. He had fought out there and fought hard coming home. The last time she saw that look in his eyes was when he got out of the service. She had made the ultimatum: me and the kids or the Army. Bruce chose her and the kids. He was different then; he still loved her and the kids, but he chased the wave, as he called it. He loved the rage. Never had he raised his hand to her or the kids, but very few others were safe from it. She ran to him, putting her hands in his.

"What happened out there, Bruce? I can see it in your eyes," Debbie asked.

"Just ran into a few hiccups, that's all," Bruce said, looking at her.

Debbie looked him up and down. "Holy s-, your clothes are soaked in blood! Are you okay?" Debbie almost screamed.

"It's not mine. Well, most of it's not mine, he said, looking down at his leg. Debbie followed his gaze.

"You got shot!" Debbie screamed this time, seeing the torn magazine pouch and ripped pants with the bandage on his leg.

"Dang your wife's loud, Bruce," the blond young man rubbed his ears.

"Daddy, I didn't hurt you, did I?" Danny asked, wanting to cry.

"Princess, the day I can't catch you is the day you put me in the ground and throw dirt on my face," Bruce said.

"Where is the son of a b- that shot ya?" Jake asked with malice in his voice.

"Jake, watch your mouth," Debbie said.

"He's dead, and all his friends are too," Bruce said.

"Where's his family then?" Danny asked, stepping beside Jake.

"I don't know; it was just some gang. I didn't think to check his wallet," Bruce said, trying to calm his kids down. But he was very proud of them.

"Where's the body?" Steve asked, trembling with anger.

"You kids will not go off on some vendetta; your father took cared of it," Debbie said, trying to bring the testosterone down. With that said, Debbie looked at Danny could see anger in her face. _I need to make sure he doesn't have real balls,_ Debbie thought.

"His family is probably dead already; the blues are bad out there. We got hit by a mob of infected, over a thousand easy," Bruce said, trying to get to the back door to introduced Buffy.

"Over a thousand?" they all said together.

_S-, I wasn't going to say anything about that yet,_ Bruce thought. Oh well; now, he could introduce Naruto and Buffy.

"It took all of y'all to kill a thousand?" Steve asked.

"No, it was only me, Mike, Naruto, Angela, Alex, and Buffy. The kids from the school beat a few to death with the help of the teachers," Bruce said.

"Is that where this came from?" Debbie asked, motioning to his clothes.

"Blues don't shoot, babe. This came from a little camp we hit last night," Bruce said, moving to the back door.

When he said "little." Debbie immediately locked eyes with Bruce. "How 'little'?" she asked.

"A couple, babe," Bruce replied nonchalantly.

"Bruce Williams, how many!" she almost yelled.

"Fifty-two, and we killed all of them," Bruce replied quickly.

"So this entire group with you attacked the gang?" Debbie asked hopefully.

"No, most of them were captives there. The group at that time was Angela, Alex, Naruto, Maria, Lynn, Paul, Susan, g-, and the kids," Bruce replied, pointing out each people as he said their names, He could see the look in her eye. Bruce admitted to himself he felt safer with the mob coming at him.

"So just six or seven of you attacked fifty-two?" Debbie asked, raising her voice.

"No, I didn't want to risk the others, so just me, Mike, Naruto, and Buffy did it, and when we started, we thought it was only forty or so," Bruce admitted, hoping the wrath of Debbie would pass quickly, leaving him intact.

"Four of you! Just four of you attacked fifty or so, and who is this Buffy?" she yelled at him with tears in her eyes.

Sensing Bruce was in trouble and not like being disregarded, Naruto decided to act and took out a scroll and made the hand sign. Ten shadow clones in his one-tail fox form appeared in a puff of smoke. That shut Debbie up.

"As you can see Naruto is fully capable of handling a group of fifty two. Now, for Buffy" Bruce said as he turned around, opening the back door of the Hummer with flair. When Bruce opened the door, they all expected a b- bodybuilding b- with a bone stuck through her nose to step out, but they didn't see anyone.

Bruce, not seeing Buffy get out, looked into the back of the Hummer and said, "Buffy, come on and meet the family."

"No, they won't like me," they heard a little voice say.

"Buffy, come on out, it's okay," Bruce said gently.

"No, they won't like me," they heard a little voice on the verge of tears say.

"Buffy, you come here right now!" Bruce snapped. All of Bruce's kids moved toward him on impulse because that's the voice he used when you were p- him off. And p- off Daddy was bad because the wrath of Mama followed.

They saw him reach in, pulling out a pre-teen girl with blond hair and deep-blue eyes and holding her in his arms. She had a submachine gun across her chest and a magazine pouch on her hip. They all looked at Bruce with shocked disbelief to see if he was kidding.

Then Debbie, looking at Buffy, said, "Oh my God, she's covered in blood. Was she hit?" She ran to the little girl, feeling her over.

"No, she wasn't hit, but she saved our a- several times," Bruce said with pride.

"You took a little girl into battle!" Debbie yelled.

Naruto started rubbing his ear again. "Sorry, my hearing is several times stronger than an average human."

Bruce had had enough. His leg hurt, he was hungry and tired, and even if the wave came, he couldn't ride it. "I would take Danny out there right now. I would feel comfortable sending any of them out. I have trained them. Buffy had to fight to live, and she might be as good as Danny one day. But you cannot sit there and judge me or my actions. Women and kids are being raped at every turn out there. Infected are everywhere you go, and you have walkers, joggers, and runners. When they come, they come to kill. So do not judge my actions until you know what you are talking about. She has saved my life once and Mike's twice."

"Actually, I put it at eighteen with all those she shot at the field. But when the mob hit us, we had mowed down about three hundred at a time. Let me tell you, it was closer to two thousand. Then another group of runners came back, and one hit me, knocking me down. Had me on the ground and was trying get him a little nibble. Buffy jumped over Susan, who was protecting the babies, and laid the muzzle of that UMP on its head, almost blowing its head off. Then Buffy kneeled down just like Bruce showed her and took out several more runners. Get this, she waited so they could get real close before she popped them. Then Bruce ran out of ammo, pulled out his Hollywood machete and tomahawk, charging the last group just chopping them son of a—" Mike stopped, seeing he went a little too far with the story. "Anything to eat?" Mike asked, trying to cover.

Debbie looked around, noticing everyone was watching them. She felt ashamed that she had doubted Bruce's judgment; it had brought him home. She looked at Buffy, who was trembling. Debbie brushed Buffy's hair out of her face. "Baby, I never was mad at you. I'm mad at myself because I didn't trust in his judgment, believing he endangered you and foolishly risked his life," she said, rubbing Buffy's face.

"I did what Daddy told me to, Mama," Buffy said then quickly added, "Debbie." She laid her head on Bruce's shoulder.

Nearby Naruto notice Bruce's daughter Danny was a complete look of jealousy.

_Oh boy,_ Naruto thought.

Turning to the crowd, Debbie saw the teen girls, two teen boys, and four women. The group had sheets and blankets wrapped around them; the one had a t-shirt on and nothing else. Bruce was right; he had to do it. She reached up, kissed him and hugged him, then kissed Buffy. "Forgive me?" Debbie asked.

"For what?" Bruce asked, thinking this was a trick question.

"Being bullheaded," Debbie said.

"That's what I married ya for. Now, if you had a cow's a- then I might have a problem," Bruce said, making everyone laughed. Debbie reached up, kissing his face, then kissed Buffy again. Buffy almost leaned to her but stopped.

"Danny, Mary, get those girls upstairs. Give them anything that fits, and let them shower. David, Jake, take those boys to your rooms, get them clothes, and let them showers. Steve, Tonya, start cleaning the kitchen we will find out how messed it up later. Matt, I want you to take the guest on tour of the farm so they have the layout down. Nancy, let's get these women upstairs and get them some clothes. Everyone, we will do introductions later," Debbie shot out orders. "I understand why you did it. But please let it go. I need the real you, not the one looking for the wave," Debbie said, walking away.

"What is she talking about, Daddy?" Buffy asked.

"Nothing. Come on; let me show you the farm," Bruce said, carrying Buffy off to the horses and trying not to limp.

After taking a tour of the farm, Naruto walked into the kitchen to see Steve and Tonya watching Lynn cook.

Steve finally turned to see Naruto. "Hey—Naruto, right?"

"Yeah, that's me," Naruto replied as he sat down.

"I'm Steve, and this is my fiancé Tonya," Steve introduced.

"Nice to finally meet you," Naruto greeted.

"Finally?" Tonya asked.

"Bruce told us about you guys on the way here," Naruto explained.

Steve and Tonya nodded in understanding. "So you really can turn into a fox?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, actually a fox is my true form," Naruto replied. "Except my real true form has nine tails and larger than this house."

"Yeah, right," Steve said. "No way you can get that big."

Naruto smirked as Steve doesn't realize just what Naruto can do.

Debbie came down stairs and into the spotless kitchen and noticed Naruto Steve and Tonya talking and watching Lynn cook. "Nice job on the kitchen, guys," she said in amazement.

"We didn't do anything; Ms. Lynn did. She told us to shoo," Steve said, looking at the woman with awe. "After we moved out of the way, she opened every cupboard and drawer, looked at them, then in thirty minutes, the kitchen was spotless. Then, Ms. Lynn asked me if she could start something for supper. I told her to knock herself out. She made stew, and it tastes great. Not saying you and Mama Nancy can't cook, but just taste it, Mama," Steve said, watching Lynn.

Naruto got up and got himself something to eat, not realizing earlier he could.

"I can't cook, son. The dogs don't like what I cook," Debbie said.

"I love your cooking," Steve said in an injured tone, as Naruto came back with a bowl of stew.

"Thank you, baby, that's why you were first, to make me feel better, but you will eat anything that does not eat you first," Debbie said. "Hi, I'm Debbie. Let me help you," Debbie said, introducing herself to Lynn.

"No, honey, you let me cook for ya. You go and be with that husband of yours. You got yourself a good one there, and if I was twenty-five years younger, I'd wrestle ya for 'em. That's yours and Danny's bowls of soup there," Lynn said.

Debbie tasted the stew, and it was delicious. "You wouldn't have to wrestle me. If he would have tasted your cooking, I would've lost," she said.

"I doubt that; that's why I said wrestle ya for him. Every time those boys spoke of you girls, I could see the love on their faces. I am not going to lie; I thought both you would be the kind that is mean to those kind of boys. They are the kind that gives all or nothing, and they don't usually get good women. I'm glad I didn't have to take either of you to the switching tree," she said, cooking.

"What about when they got here?" Debbie asked.

"Debbie, anyone could see you were angry that you could have lost him by attacking such a large number of bandits. Not by what he did. I have to admit he threw me for a loop for a time or two," she answered.

"Like the g-?" Debbie asked. That's one she could not get the story on, and she really wanted it. She even got the story on Naruto just by asking the young man. She really could understand why Bruce took a liking to the blonde ninja before he even knew Naruto wasn't human himself.

"Yeah, and if you don't mind, I really don't want to talk about him," Lynn said in a flat tone, looking at a knife.

"Bruce meant that much on the trip?" Debbie asked.

"Debbie, no one would be here right not without him. Then you have to take into account all the evil he has removed," she said.

"What about Mike?" Debbie asked.

"Just like I told Mike, his job was to hold Bruce in check. Bruce can do something I've never seen in all these years on this Earth. He can unleash something in him, and you can feel it around him. When that mob came, we were all ready to die. Mind you, we were going to fight, but until you see it, feel it—and I pray you never do: seeing that much hopelessness coming at you. Bruce turned something on, and it infused us all. Those five kids in there I have known for over half their lives. They started banging their sticks on the ground, feeling what he was feeling. I even felt it, and even I kicked some a- that night. But I can tell you when that feeling left, I wanted it back. Mike, he's not afraid of anything but second guesses himself too much. Naruto might make a great leader one day, but I think he has a history of trust issues that makes him worry about revealing who he is."

Naruto's jaw dropped as not only Lynn was right, but she figured it out on her own.

"Bruce doesn't second guess himself, whether it's in battle or in trust. If his plan does not work, he'll make it ," Lynn continued, putting a pan in the oven.

"Danny hasn't come down to eat?" Debbie asked.

"No, I think she's with those girls," Lynn said, not realizing Debbie already had seen those girls outside an hour ago.

Debbie thanked her and went upstairs.

"Is it true?" Steve asked. "You had a history of trust issues?"

"It's a long story," Naruto said with a nod. "I try to keep it in the past, but being in a new world, I guess it brought it out of me."

Steve and Tonya nodded.

After eating, Naruto explored the rest of his new home and found Bruce on a chair in what he guess was some kind of entertainment room. He found a bunch of kids playing pool. Although he never played before he asked if he could play and for someone to teach him, and in no time flat, Naruto was beating everyone.

Soon Danny and Buffy came in and they seemed to be inseparable. Naruto didn't know when Danny got over her jealousy, because with now a sister to look after her, Buffy now has a role model that isn't the opposite gender. Buffy even seem to have a shower as she was no longer cover in dirt and blood.

They walked toward Bruce who was sitting in his recliner with a bunch of men around. All the men said the new duo were beautiful. Danny only had a t-shirt, BDU pants, and combat boots but accepted the compliments.

Danny sat on Bruce's right and Buffy on his left, copying Danny. Danny laid her head on his shoulder, so Buffy did the same thing. Danny put his arm across his chest, and Buffy did the same thing. Then Danny asked in a small little voice, "Daddy, I really need to show Buffy how to ride a horse. It will only be a short one. We can do it real early, and you can come too. Please?"

Naruto didn't need to be a psychic to see they got Bruce before Danny asked. The big bad Bruce does have a weak spot other than he guess was his wife.

Bruce let out a long breath and said, "Okay." At that moment Danny got Buffy believing everything she ever says. Mary asked them to come and shoot pool, hoping the three of them can beat Naruto. The girls kissed Bruce on the cheek and Danny led Buffy too the pool table.

Sadly even with Danny helping they couldn't beat Naruto. Nor could they believe this was the first night Naruto ever played it.

Soon Nancy and Debbie walked in, and handed the big daddies glass of tea.

Naruto overheard Paul saying, "I just don't think a teenage girl can do the things you say, Bruce. Now, she does have muscle, but take down a full-grown man? Come on."

Without responding, Bruce called Danny over to him; she passed her cue stick off and went to Daddy with Bruce following. Naruto watch as she got to Bruce, she kissed him on his head.

Bruce pointed to the g-. "Do you know that person?"

Danny replied, "Everyone said you name him the g-."

He pulled her close and started whispering in her ear. Naruto smirked as he could tell Bruce was telling his daughter g-'s story. Danny turned red and her eyes got a distant look in them as everyone in the theater area got quiet, seeing the change. Unlike most people here, Naruto can believe Danny and Mary could do what their dad's say they can do, because it's not that uncommon in his world, even with very little chakra. He just didn't know if the same rules could apply about girls in this world until Bruce told him about Danny and Mary. When Bruce quit whispering, Danny stood up straight, pulling a rubber band off her wrist. She pulled her hair back in a ponytail as she headed to the den.

G- was standing in front of the main door. Danny rounded the corner of the bar, fixing to charge, but Marty and Ben were in her way. Seeing the look on her face, they moved very fast to get out of it. Buffy stopped at the corner of the bar.

When Ben and Marty moved, Danny ran toward the g-, yelling, "You're mine, b-!"

Then Danny jumped in the air, pulling both knees to her chest and leaning back. G- looked up, hearing the yell just in time to see two small but hard combat boots hit him in the chest. The hit sent him into the door, which stopped his momentum, then she crushed him against the solid steel door. Feeling her momentum stop, Danny arched her back, extended her arms, and hand sprinted back. Once she was on her feet, keeping her momentum moving, she then bounced back toward the g- as he was sliding down the door. Danny extended her right leg with her foot hitting g- in the chest, causing him to fall forward. Landing on his side, he rolled onto his back. What little air was in his lungs was gone.

Then Danny started dropping heel kicks on his chest and stomach, but they were too slow. He tried to hurt Daddy and Naruto, who done nothing but help the group out and kept the little ones safe when the mob hit them. He did hurt Ms. Susan and little Cassandra.

Moving to the gimp's side, she started snapping kicks off as fast as she could. The g- started crying with the assault; this action only infuriated Danny. She jumped into the air, dropping on his chest with her knees, yelling. "You wanted to hurt my daddy!" Then Danny spread her knees, straddling his abdomen, and started throwing palm strikes then started alternating with chops to his body. Then Danny stopped, putting both hands on g-'s chest and lifting her body to a handstand on his chest. Then, she dropped both of her knees on his stomach. G- tried to curl up after the hit, but he couldn't because Danny shot back up into another handstand, pinning him down. Danny dropped her weight, bringing her right knee out. Curling her left into her body, she drove her right knee into the g-'s groin, sliding his body several inches on the floor. Then, Danny roll off of him before he could throw up on her.

Naruto winced in pain and covered his own groin instinctively.

Debbie was sitting at the fireplace in the theater room, staring at Bruce, who was just staring back at her, grinning, as she said, "Bruce." He turned and looked at Mike sitting in his chair beside him. They clinked their glasses together, smiling, as Bruce ignored Debbie.

Again Debbie just said, "Bruce."

Bruce yelled, "That's enough, Danny!" As Danny kept the onslaught up, Bruce said, "I'm not kidding." Danny kept raining down blows.

Bruce yelled again, "That's enough!"

Danny stopped and stood then walked to the end of the bar. Everyone who was close to the g- did everything they could to get the h- away from him so they couldn't be mistaken for him. Danny wasn't done yet as she paced back and forth at the end of the bar, judging how close her target was. Danny never took her eyes off him.

Then suddenly, she lunged at him, yelling. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

G- was still lying on the floor as she grabbed his throat with her left hand, and her right hand grabbed his b-. When her right hand closed, she squeezed and twisted. Pain shot through the g-'s body. G- could only manage to weakly grab her face, but then, Danny let go of his throat and b- at the same time. Danny brought her right hand up, spear-handing him in the throat. G- was lying in the floor, struggling to breathe. Danny stood as Bruce yelled, "Enough!" She walked back by the pool table with the other teenagers, and Naruto backed away, now scared to beat her in another game. Although Naruto could probably beat her using some of his jutsus, but if she manage to hit his groin like she did to the g- it wouldn't matter. He was a male fox in human form after all.

Danny kept pacing back and forth, breathing hard. All of a sudden, Danny took off running back toward the den. Bruce held out his arm, catching her as she went flying by, pulling Danny into his lap and wrapping his arms around her. Bruce whispered down to her as she tried to struggle, but she eventually gave up. Everyone started talking to each other as Bruce continued talking to Danny as she curled up in his lap.

Buffy walked over from the bar to stand beside the chair as Bruce held Danny. Then, Buffy grabbed Danny's hand, squeezing it to let her know she was there. Danny was the best sister anyone could have, and that was the coolest thing Buffy had ever seen.

Angela stood up from the couch and said, "I apologize to you, Bruce, for threatening to kick you're a- today over the radio as we drove up to the farm. I only meant that for Big Daddy Two. Will you please tell your kids at no time did I ever threaten you? So they will not do that to me." Everyone started laughing at her remark as she sat back down beside Alex and Cade. Bruce looked at Mike with a smile. Mike looked back at Bruce and started chuckling.

Nancy said, looking at Mike, "Mike, don't you dare. That man in there cannot breathe. I don't know what he did, but don't do it."

Mike turned his head. "Mary, come here, please," he said.

"I'm not kidding, Mike. Don't you dare," Nancy said, looking at him.

Mary, who gone back to shooting pool with the other teens, bounced over to her daddy. Nancy started giving him a dirty look as Mike pulled Mary down to him and started talking to her. They could see shock cross Mary's face then anger set in. Her eyes narrowed, and her breathing started getting deeper. Unlike Danny, Mary didn't feel the need to prepare for battle nor announce her prey that h- was coming.

Mary stood up and walked around Mike's chair, heading to the den. Mary rounded the corner of the bar, heading toward the g-, who had just stood, coughing. Danny jumped out of Bruce's lap, following Mary with Buffy in tow.

Mary walked up to the g- and front-snap kicked him in the stomach. The g- hit the ground face-first. G- quickly got back to his feet, and then Mary started the beatdown. Mary's assault was not as flamboyant as Danny's but it was in no way less in intensity or ferocity. Mary paused between the hits and kicks and yelled, "Who's the b- now?"

G- was doing everything he could to keep on his feet. He knew if he went down, the pain would get worse. He even attempted to grab and block her arms and legs as Mary threw punches, but she was too fast. Then g- balled his fist and threw a punch at her. That was a mistake, which he paid for dearly. Mary grabbed his wrist and rotated her body under his arm. Then, Mary pushed her hips into him and flipped him over her back. When he hit the floor, it was flat on his back. The air he had worked so hard to get back left him again, and g- thought he would never get air again. Mary started working the g- over; still holding his wrist, she was snapping kicks into his side.

Nancy told Mike, "Stop it." Unlike Bruce, Mike told Mary to stop the first time he was told.

"Mary!" Mike yelled.

Mary also stopped the first time she was told. Mary and Danny look at each other and knuckle bumped, walking back to the game area. Lynn came out of the kitchen after watching what both girls had done. Lynn walked over to them, hugging each girl and asking them what their favorite desserts were. They both said, "Apple pie and ice cream," at the same time. Lynn told them she would see what she could do. The girls walked back to the pool table, both stopping and kissing Bruce on his shaved head and Mike on each cheek.

Naruto could tell neither wives like the fact their husband turned the girls onto G-. Bruce must have too, because he told them why they treated the g- the way they did. For over an hour, he told them the times g- put the group in danger, how he treated John and Naruto, and how he treated both Susan and Cassandra from the g-'s own admission. How he demanded to be put in charge and use the women like he wanted.

As Bruce finished, both mamas were p- off first that he was in their house and second for not being told about g- before now. Debbie and Nancy turned to look at each other. Then Debbie yelled, "G-, come here now!"

G- came into the game area holding his side and groin. Debbie pointed to the area beside Bruce's chair. G- glanced at Bruce then at the spot Debbie was pointing, moving to it and not liking being that close to Bruce.

"Get down on your knees. You will not stand while Nancy and I talk to you. From this moment on, when any female talks to you, on your knees is where you'll be. Never again will you look down on any female; you will always look up. Do I make myself clear? If I ever see you disrespect any woman, I will get a cheese grater and run it over your body until nothing is left," Debbie said with her face set in stone.

"Yes," Gimp replied, looking down.

"Let's get something clear right from the start. Look at me when I talk to you," Debbie said, and he snapped his head up. "You are now looking at the head of the household when you look at us two women, sitting right here. When you address us, it will be with respect, and 'ma'am' better be the first and last words out of your mouth. Would you like for us to demonstrate what we know on your body? I promise it's a lot worse than what two girls can do."

"Ma'am, no, ma'am," the g- replied, fear gripping his soul.

Then, Nancy spoke with the same stone face as the g- turned to look at her. "If either of us tell our husbands right now to cut you open and eat your, making you watch, it will be done. But just to show you who's in charge, watch this," Nancy said. Turning to the pool table Nancy said, "Danny and Mary, you will not touch him again unless he threatens you or someone else or if he doesn't do as we tell him. Is that clear, girls?"

"Oh, Mom," both girls cried together.

"I mean it, girls." Nancy turned her head, looking at them.

Seeing the look on her face, both girls quickly replied, "Yes, ma'am."

Turning back to the g-, Nancy continued, "I can see by the look on your face you think we have given you a reprieve. Far from it. If you do not complete what we set out for you every day, then punishment will be in order. The punishment may come from us, our girls, our boys, or our husbands; you will never know which. We will give you a chance to join the human race again, or we will kill you ourselves. Do I make myself clear?"

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am," g- replied, staring at the women with mortal fear. G- was more terrified of these two women than any of the others. The power they held was absolute; he had seen it before and even willed it a few times. The power was now held over his head.

Debbie spoke next. "Our boys will show you your chore tomorrow. It is known as s- detail on this farm. Every morning, you will start and complete it then come and find one of us for your next task. You will not approach or talk to Susan for any reason ever again. She and the kids are no longer yours. They belong to this family now."

All six kids snapped their heads up at the mention of no s- detail. S- detail had different names on every farm. Someone took a wheelbarrow with a shovel and pitchfork and picked up dog and goat feces from the main yard. Then, they took the wheelbarrow to the fields and picked up cow and horse feces then to the back of the property to dump it in a pile to be used as fertilizer on the hayfield. Next, they took the wheelbarrow to the chicken coop, rabbit pens, quail and pheasant pens, and cleaned them out, taking the c- to a pile for the gardens and greenhouses. It was done every other day, and it took half a day to accomplish if you were lucky. Everyone tried to get out of it, even the adults. That was why it was referred to as s- detail—because you moved it, piled it, smelled like it, and that's what you felt like after playing in it. All six kids looked at each other, grinning. Having the g- might work out after all.

"Don't think either of us doesn't know your kind. If for any reason we feel you are trying to slack off or get by, we will unleash the family on you to torture then kill you. We are giving you a job we do on this farm ourselves, but we don't like it. You have a purpose, and if you have a purpose, others will allow you to function. Any breach of the rules will be dealt with rapidly and severely. When I say rapidly, I mean you will not be given a second chance, and by severely, I mean power tools will be involved. Then, Nancy and I will beat you to death with our bare hands and bury your body in one of those piles of s-," Debbie said with an icy gaze.

"Ma'am, I will do what both of you have said, ma'am," g- said, knowing he had to make himself useful, or he would die a painful death. The group would never have major trouble from the g- again as the last of his selfish pride left his body. He would eventually in time be seen as a necessary part of the group, doing jobs that no one wanted to do.

"Now, g-, go lay in front of the door like a dog, and go to sleep. I don't want to look at you anymore," Nancy said then turned her head and, looking around the room, told everyone to get something to eat.

Everyone jumped up, forming a line to get food. Even Naruto joined in, with a new found respect for this family. They could make excellent ninja even with whatever training they had. Nancy and Debbie went to help Lynn in the kitchen. The kids walked by, talking about no s- detail and high-fiving each other. Mary told Danny that she was glad they hadn't cut him. Mike told Bruce he was getting some food and left Bruce sitting in the game room, ready to doze off, feeling safe with Tonya's mother Pam in mission control.

Naruto got himself something to eat and returned to the game room—as the family called it—only to find Buffy was crying in Bruce's lap. One by one, other members of the family came in and joined the crying, including Tonya. Naruto didn't want to disturb this moment as he took his food to the dinning room to eat.

Little did he know, Maria had called Pam out of mission control to search for tea, just as trouble in a form of a pickup truck found the farm. If someone had been at the fort, they would have been noticed before the truck sped off leaving, but the fort was empty, and by time Pam returned, there was nothing unusual in the monitors.

* * *

**A/N:** This is the final chapter of Blue Plague's Nine-Tail Fox's Son: The Fall. The next story is 'Blue Plague's Nine-Tail Fox's Son: The Survival'.

As promised Jim did get more beating, but he's still alive.


End file.
